Marked
by AurAwesome
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si cada vez que conocieras a alguien dejara una marca en ti? Alfred vive en una realidad donde esto es de lo más común. Ahora alguien ha dejado una marca en su corazón, pero habló con tantas personas esa noche que no sabe quien fue. Tiene 3 días para descubrirlo o la marca desaparecerá. AU USUK mención de otras parejas.
1. ¿Quién?

**Hetalia no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes.**

**Les dejo esta referencia para dar a entender de mejor manera este AU:**

**Marca = Relación con otras personas**

**Ubicación = Compatibilidad con la persona (mas cercano al corazón, mas compatibilidad)**

**Quemadura = Odio**

**Sin color (parecen marcas de nacimiento) = Indiferencia**

**Color = Amistad, Aprecio, Cariño.**

**Brillo = Indica que la marca representa la relación con la persona que la está tocando.**

"**Quedar marcado" = Se refiere especialmente a que buscan ser marcados en el corazón, pero al salir y conocer gente quedan marcados por el simple hecho de conocerlos.**

** *Nota: Las marcas desaparecen cuando la persona se olvida de la relación, pero puede reaparecer al recordarla.**

_**Marked**_

Alfred se miró al espejo, no tenía la camisa y podía ver todas sus marcas por su cuerpo. Algunos espirales, otros líneas, trazos sin sentido. Algunas de estas tenían colores hermosos y brillantes, otras solo parecían una marca de nacimiento, más obscuras que el resto de su piel, y por ultimo unas pocas cicatrices. Se pasó un dedo por el contorno de una que abarcaba gran parte de su torso, del pecho hasta su ombligo. Era una línea ondulada de un color azul, brillaba al roce de sus dedos y al soltarlo perdía su destello. Esta era la mas sobresaliente de todas. Su línea personal, la que representaba su relación consigo mismo y a partir de esto se podría decir que tenía una buena autoestima. Le gustaba mucho esa marca, le agradaba verla y tocarla cada vez que tenia oportunidad. Es la marca con la que nacen todos en alguna parte de su cuerpo, el la tenía ahí y había sido impresionante para el médico en cuanto la vio, era la marca mas grande que había visto en su vida. Eso le enorgullecía al rubio, era verdaderamente impresionante.

Fue hacia el closet, se colocó la camisa y se puso una chaqueta encima también. Hacía algo de frío esta noche, aunque probablemente terminaría quitándosela y dejándola abandonada. Caminó hacia la puerta, al lado del espejo y se miró a si mismo de reojo. Se detuvo unos segundos y regresó a ver su reflejo para arreglarse el cabello. Quería lucir bien antes de salir con sus amigos. Era como un ritual para los adolescentes salir a lugares públicos y conocer chicas por las noches para de este modo encontrar a la persona que dejaría marcado su corazón. Realmente a Alfred no le importaba mucho esto, simplemente salía a divertirse . No importaba si la marca de las personas con las que hablara quedaran en su pecho, en su brazo o incluso en su pie. No iba por ahí solo buscando alguien con quien acostarse o pasar el resto de su vida. Era solo un chico, le quedaba mucho por vivir y no pasaría todo el tiempo buscando a ese alguien, prefería esperar hasta conocer a esa persona, mientras el resto buscaba desesperadamente entre el mar de gente.

Había salido con chicas antes, pero nunca llegaban a nada serio por este mismo ritual. Cuando descubrían que Alfred no estaba marcado en el pecho decidían dejar las cosas como amigos. No entendía por que se ensañaban tanto con esta tradición, solo era una marca y si, podría representar muchas cosas como lo compatibles que eran, lo maravilloso que había crecido su relación con la variante de colores y demás, pero para el no importaba la marca que tuviera, solo importaba lo que se sentía.

Un claxon llamó desde la calle. Fue a revisar por la ventana y, efectivamente, eran sus amigos. Francis le hacia señas desde el auto para que se apresurara, era hora de irse.

—¡Esperen, ya voy!—les anunció antes de volverse a su habitación. Necesitaba sus llaves y su cartera antes de salir.

—¡Apresúrate!—alcanzó a oír al de cabello mas largo—no queremos llegar tarde al encuentro de nuestros amores.

Rodó los ojos tras sus lentes aun con una sonrisa. Francis no era de cerca el mas apegado a esta costumbre. Compartía la opinión de Alfred, sin embargo con sus romanticismos lograba conseguir a alguna chica con mayor éxito que él. Aun no averiguaba como lo hacía, pero era un as con las mujeres.

Le tomó algunos minutos, pero logró encontrar sus llaves y su cartera entre sus cuadernos del colegio dentro de su mochila, probablemente a causa de la pereza de colocarlos en un lugar fijo. No era de extrañarse que se le perdieran a menudo.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente para no dejarlos esperando mas. Pasó por la sala a paso apresurado, pero se detuvo a medio camino en cuanto vio a su hermano Matthew sentado, leyendo un libro en el sofá individual. El nunca salía a esas cosas. Las fiestas, los bares, los antros siempre eran lugares a los que rechazaba ir. A Alfred no le gustaba el significado de estas tradiciones, sin embargo no le agradaba tampoco pensar que Matt se estaba perdiendo de la fiesta que había allá afuera.

—Hey, voy al bar…—avisó con una suave sonrisa y las cejas en arqueadas en son de preocupación por su gemelo apenas menor por unos minutos.

—Suerte, espero que lo consigas—le dirigió una breve mirada y elevó las comisuras de sus labios antes de volver a su libro.

—¿No quieres venir? Es decir, la noche se pone grandiosa, deberías probarlo—dijo con entusiasmo para ver si este se le contagiaba. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia el menor y se recargó contra el reposo para los brazos del sofá para dos.

—Estoy bien aquí, gracias—su calmada expresión no desaparecía de su rostro aun cuando estaba concentrado en su libro. Sonaba tranquilo, no lo estaba rechazando bruscamente ni nada por el estilo. A veces Alfred se preguntaba si era genuina esta mueca, no podía creer que alguien prefiriera quedarse a pasar la noche en casa en vez de salir a divertirse. Matt levantó la vista de nuevo, mirándolo de forma divertida—¿te vas a quedar ahí o vas a ir con tus amigos?

Entrecerró los ojos, debatiéndose entre arrastrarlo hasta el auto o no, pero decidió dejar esto para otra noche. No podría concentrarse en estar con sus amigos, hablar con chicas y asegurarse de que su hermano se divirtiera. Un día no se escaparía.

—Ok, nos vemos luego—se apartó del sofá y caminó a la puerta. Su hermano apenas respondió en un tarareo, asintiendo.

Salió y se apresuró hasta llegar al auto. Se sentó en la parte trasera, ya que el asiento de copiloto estaba ocupado por Kiku. El revisaba intensamente las tarjetas que poseía entre sus manos, tenía los ojos fijos en estas y parecía no haberse percatado ni siquiera de la presencia del rubio.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?—preguntó Francis girando el torso para poder ver a Alfred mientras ponía en marcha la chatarra que tenían por vehículo.

—Invitaba a Matt a venir con nosotros, pero dijo que no.

—Oh, ¿Por qué? ¿El no saldrá?—alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa antes de volverse hacia el frente para poder ver el camino.

—No le gusta salir a buscar marcas, aunque ni siquiera lo ha probado—dio un vistazo a la casa que se hacia pequeña con forme se alejaban. La única luz encendida era la de la sala. Incluso sus padres estaban fuera, gozando la noche haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

—Quizás le tiene miedo al amor—canturreó, poniendo una mirada depredadora, visible desde el retrovisor—dile que venga a la proxima, entre los tres podemos ayudarle a despejar ese temor, yo puedo orientarlo personalmente…

—Claro, le diré cuando batee hacia el otro lado—se rió de buena gana. Su hermano no era gay, y no lo afirmaba solo por que ser heterosexual fuera la primera y única opción de antemano, sino por que aunque fuera un chico muy tranquilo y no supiera de las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo, al menos le había contado un par de veces cuando se había enamorado de alguna chica. Aunque no le prestaba mucha atención a estas historias de su gemelo, sabía mas o menos lo básico de ellas.

—Bueno, como tu digas—se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia—pero de todos modos la propuesta sigue en pie.

El camino no era largo, pero aun así pusieron algo de música para entrar en ambiente. Pasaron algunos minutos solo escuchando la radio, con el top de las mejores canciones del momento. Alfred no pudo evitar cantar cuando apareció una de sus canciones favoritas, Francis movía los hombros a veces, mientras que el pequeño y delgado asiático permanecía estático en la misma posición mientras pasaba las tarjetas.

—¿Qué estas haciendo, Kiku?—preguntó intentando asomarse desde la parte trasera del auto, pero no alcanzaba a leer la letra con el movimiento.

Francis soltó un largo suspiro a la vez que bajó el volumen de la música para poder hablar.

—Esta estudiando propuestas de conversación para no atascarse en la plática—por el retrovisor podía ver los ojos de su amigo, reprobando lo que hacia el asiático—le he dicho que deje fluir las cosas, pero…

—Mis anteriores estrategias no habían funcionado—interrumpió el moreno—necesito pensar en alternativas y esto puede que funcione—era la primera vez que Alfred lo había oído hablar desde que entró al auto, pero no movió la cabeza ni un solo centímetro para desviar la vista de esas tarjetas.

—¡Pero las cosas deben salir naturales!, no puedes planear como va a ser su conversación… Si es así ¿qué sentido tiene? No tendrá esa esencia, esa química…

—Yo creo que es una buena idea—dijo Alfred. No comprendía por que Francis rechazaba esta propuesta siendo que Kiku siempre se había puesto muy nervioso al estar en estos ambientes. Estar entre las multitudes no era lo suyo, aunque era claro que lo intentaba.

—Gracias, Alfred—inclinó la cabeza levemente el del asiento del copiloto a modo de gratitud.

—Oh Dios, no puede ser…—dramatizó el francés.

—Vamos, son solo unas tarjetas ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Puede que hasta encuentre a una chica antes que tu esta noche—se sonrió apoyándose en los asientos delanteros para asomarse a ver el perfil del conductor.

—No, no me refiero a eso—negó con la cabeza, moviendo un poco su cabello largo y señaló hacia enfrente—eso.

—¿Qué cos…? Oh—Alfred dejó los labios en forma de la ultima vocal que pronunció.

Ya había montones de personas por todas partes, el bar estaba a reventar. Quedaba claro que no iban en auto por que estuviera lejos en lo absoluto, sino por que cuando llegaban las 10 de la noche, pasaban estas cosas. Las 10 era una hora mágica, siempre cuando un lugar estaba vacío y desolado, a las 10 se llenaban de gente como si no hubiera un mañana. Ahora Alfred podía ver que Francis no estaba dramatizando. Incluso Kiku levantó la mirada de sus cartas.

—Llegamos tarde…—el asiático bajo sus notas a su regazo y resopló.

—Si Alfred hubiera salido antes, habríamos llegado a tiempo—culpó el francés al rubio del asiento trasero con una voz pintada de decepción.

Alfred quería decir que no era cierto, pero en realidad lo era. Minutos antes quizás habrían podido obtener un lugar a duras penas, pero a estas alturas sería casi imposible.

Francis frenó lentamente, quedando el bar justo a su derecha. Los tres miraban en silencio como las personas estaban hasta las calles de lo colmado que se encontraba. La música resonaba en la obscuridad únicamente alumbrada por los faros y las luces de casas y otros establecimientos que estaban prontos a cerrar.

—Supongo que tendremos que ver en otros lugares, esperemos que aun haya algunos vacíos…—dijo el pelinegro recargando su codo contra la puerta y su cabeza en su palma.

—No—Alfred se bajó del vehículo—conseguiré un lugar, tu estaciona el auto Francis.

—¿Estas loco? No hay lugar para nosotros aquí, ¡está saturado hasta el techo!—el francés lo miraba incrédulo.

—Confía en mi—se asomó por la puerta para decir esto ultimo y luego la cerró—¡los veré en la entrada!

—¡Alfred!—escuchó la voz de Kiku a sus espaldas mientras corría al establecimiento.

Había cientos de lugares a donde podían ir, pero Alfred no quería sentir que esto era su culpa, que no habían podido divertirse en el sitio de costumbre por el. De cierta forma era como demostrarse a si mismo y a sus amistades que aun a pesar de su demora, lo conseguirían. El problema ahora sería realmente hacerlo.

Se movió entre la masa de personas hasta donde se situaba la puerta con bastante dificultad. Tuvo que empujar a algunos y a otros los esquivaba abriéndose paso en este camino peligroso en el que se podría topar con alguien que anunciara que se estaba metiendo en la fila, pero aun así nadie lo hizo por que no se detuvo en un punto, sino que continuó avanzando hasta llegar donde se ubicaba el mesero anfitrión que se encarga de distribuir las mesas.

—Hola—Alfred hablo apenas recuperando el aliento después de sofocarse en espacios tan pequeños entre persona y persona.

El alzó su mirada de su celular, sus ojos eran verdes y se veían algo agotados.

—Lo siento—le sonrió apenada y cortésmente—¿puedo ayudarle en algo?—hace unos momentos, antes de mirarlo, tenía el ceño fruncido. Casi podría jurar que solo era el efecto que hacía esta expresión, pero genuinamente tenía unas cejas muy gruesas.

—Si… Eh…—titubeó mientras pensaba en una buena excusa—nos están esperando unos amigos adentro a mi y a otros chicos—se asomó por encima del hombro del joven, fingiendo buscar a alguien. Solo esperaba que su actuación fuera realista y convincente aunque no se consideraba un buen mentiroso.

—¿De verdad?—el estaba desconcertado. Movió su dedo sobre un monitor un par de veces e hizo una pausa—no hay nadie que haya mencionado que estaba esperando a alguien.

—¿Si? Quizás se les olvidó mencionarlo—esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa—¿me dejarías pasar a buscarlos?

Contuvo la respiración cuando el chico le dirigió una mirada dudosa. El se giró como si buscara algo a su alrededor. Pedía internamente que su mal improvisado plan tuviera éxito, no quería que esto fuera una pérdida de tiempo. Tenía que hacer esto valer la pena, pero eso dependía del mesero que ya se estaba volviendo hacia el con el ceño fruncido y abría la boca para decir algo.

—¡Alfred!—lo llamó una voz muy familiar. Cuando se volvió hacia esa voz se dio cuenta de quien era.

—¿Antonio?—no tenía idea de que el viniera a este bar, pero aparentemente así lo era. Eran compañeros de clase y a veces conversaban. Francis se llevaba bastante bien con ellos y podía ver que tenía una fijación especial por pasar tiempo con el de cabello castaño. Pestañeó un par de veces antes de percatarse que esta era su oportunidad.

—¿Cómo estas? Gilbert y yo estamos dentro y te vimos aquí…

—Perdón por hacerlos esperar—se apresuró a decir. El español de pronto se mostró confundido—Francis y Kiku no tardan el llegar, fueron a estacionar el auto—sonrió tensamente y le guiñó el ojo para que comprendiera que necesitaba su ayuda.

El chico no pareció dar señales de entender. Alfred se tensó, mirando fijamente al otro. Solo tenía que decir algo, cualquier cosa para no sonar sospechoso ante el mesero. Se preguntaba si acaso a estas alturas aun sería creíble lo que dijera Antonio, siendo que habían pasado al menos 10 segundos y aun no había respuesta mas que dedicarse a observar su alrededor, como si evaluara la situación.

—Oh… ¡Si, claro!—sonrió de forma fresca y relajada—no hay problema. Estamos sentados en la mesa de allá—le indicó con el índice una mesa donde se podía apreciar que Gilbert estaba distraído hablando con unas chicas de manera pretenciosa, notable por su soberbia expresión tatuada en su cara.

—En unos momentos mas los alcanzo, esperaré aquí hasta que los otros lleguen.

—Esta bien, los esperaremos—se marchó de vuelta a la mesa donde se encontraba el albino.

Echó un vistazo a la expresión del anfitrión, pero el ya estaba de vuelta en su celular. Aparentemente se había preocupado por nada… Pero eso ya no importaba, tenía el campo libre para entrar con sus amigos a su restaurant favorito. Solo se hizo de lado para apartarse de la multitud y no lo confundieran como parte de la fila. Al cabo de un rato, el par finalmente se presentó igual o mas agotados que el rubio cuando consiguió llegar a la entrada.

—_¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo?_—Alfred imitó lo que Francis le había dicho cuando entró al auto con una sonrisa burlona.

—Por esa sonrisa espero que hayas conseguido un lugar, no fue fácil encontrar estacionamiento—contestó el francés.

—¿Qué no les dije que confiaran en mi?—les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguieran dentro del establecimiento.

Ambos amigos compartieron una mirada llena de incertidumbre, pero de todos modos caminaron detrás de el hasta llegar a la mesa de Gilbert y Antonio, donde se aclararon las dudas cuando les contó lo que pasó mientras ellos no estaban y además de ello tenían a un grupo de chicas que hace unos momentos rodeaban al de ojos rojizos, pero ahora cada una tenía su atención en un chico respectivamente, excepto para el albino. Habían terminado robándole su trabajo hecho con tanto esmero, pero nadie hizo reparo acerca de ello.

Alfred se había quedado con una joven de cabello negro y largo. Su nombre era Mary y tenía acento latino. Era una joven llena de energía y entusiasta. En sus brazos podía ver muchas marcas coloridas, unas entrelazadas con las otras. Cuando el de lentes preguntó, ella dijo que tenía muchos hermanos. Se estaban llevando bastante bien, era linda, dulce, pero _picante_. Si, ella era una chica agradable.

—Esta noche ha sido bastante buena—dijo Mary con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios carmín.

—Si, me la he pasado bastante bien contigo—admitió Alfred, correspondiendo al gesto—¿Me pasas tu número?

—Oh, claro, solo….—ella levantó una mano, pero se mostró dudosa sobre lo que iba a hacer a continuación, pero parecía tener intenciones de tocar el pecho de Alfred—¿puedo?

Era el tipo de cosas que no le gustaban a Alfred, cuando querían comprobar si la marca había quedado en su corazón, pero era algo mucho mas común de lo que Alfred quisiera que fuera. Todo por esa tradición. Suspiró y repuso su mejor sonrisa, aunque realmente no le gustaba que quisiera hacer esto y sabía donde iba a terminar.

—Está bien—se enderezó en su asiento e hizo sus brazos a los costados para permitirle tocar su torso.

Ella acercó su mano lentamente. Primero lo rozó con los dedos, despacio fue colocando su palma sobre donde se situaba su corazón sobre su camisa, pero no pasó nada.

Alfred soltó una larga exhalación.

—Vaya, realmente esperaba que fueras tu—dijo ella apenada mientras retiraba su mano sin mas intenciones de investigar donde descansaba la marca que le correspondía a ella.

—Si… En las películas de Disney se ve mas fácil, ¿no?—bromeó para aligerar el ambiente.

—Si…—ella se frotó el brazo con una mano, encogiéndose en si misma con una tímida sonrisa.

—Pero podemos ser amigos—le regaló una sonrisa. Realmente no importaba si ella no quería nada, igual sería muy pronto como para pensar en ser pareja siendo que apenas se conocían y a Alfred le gustaba tomárselo con calma.

—Claro—contestó mas animada—de todos modos podemos seguir hablando, déjame pasarte mi número.

A las dos de la madrugada decidieron que era momento de irse. Kiku había dicho hace horas que deseaba marcharse, tenían clases al día siguiente y sería una pesadilla levantarse.

Los resultados de la velada fueron sorprendentes. Francis no fue ninguna novedad ya que consiguió conquistar a una chica y hasta su numero telefónico sin importar todo ese asunto de la marca. Alfred seguía preguntándose como es que lo hacía, pero Francis guardaba este secreto bajo la excusa de que tenía encantos especiales con las mujeres. Kiku fue el verdadero asombro ya que no solamente las tarjetas habían funcionado, sino que también esa noche quedó marcado en el corazón. Alfred y Francis lo felicitaron y hasta estaban dispuestos a preparar la despedida de soltero, poniendo bastante colorado al asiático, quien simplemente titubeo en respuesta que no se iban a casar.

Dejaron a Alfred en la entrada de su casa y se despidieron. La próxima noche ya sería otra noche para salir. El rubio caminó hacia la entrada, sus pies ya no daban para mas, su cuerpo pedía un descanso, pero debía llegar hasta su recamara. Sus padres no eran problema, no se molestaban de que estuviera fuera y de hecho les agradaba que fuera a "buscar el amor verdadero", según creían, aunque el simplemente buscaba pasar un buen rato.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente para no hacer ruido y la cerró con llave detrás suyo. Subió en silencio las escaleras y avanzó hasta su recámara como si hubiera algo que estuviera arrastrando de lo cansado que estaba.

Simplemente se tumbó a la cama y pensó en dormirse así, pero le incomodaba acostarse sin su pijama. Soltó un leve quejido para si mismo y se dio fuerzas para levantarse y buscar su pijama. La dejó sobre su cama y empezó a sacarse la ropa rápidamente para acabar con esto… Pero antes… Fue a revisar la marca que la chica había dejado, le causaba curiosidad.

Se asomó al espejo y abrió bastante los ojos de la impresión. Efectivamente tenía varias marcas nuevas, en su mayoría eran incoloras y desaparecerían pronto, había una colorida que se encontraba cerca de su cadera, del lado derecho. Esa debía ser la marca de Mary ya que había hablado con ella mas que con nadie que recién hubiera conocido, pero lo que lo dejo sin aliento no fue la marca que dejó esta chica, sino la que dejó _alguien_ en su pecho que recorría su corazón hasta su hombro, haciendo garabatos, espirales y figuras asombrosas. Nunca creyó que quedar marcado fuera a dejarlo tan impactado. Tenía que encontrar a esa persona, debía saber quien era y hablar con ella.

Pero entre todas las personas que vio ayer…

_¿Quién era esta chica?_

Tenía tres días para descubrirlo antes de que la marca desapareciera.


	2. Número Equivocado

El reloj digital al lado de la cama de su cama marcaba las 6:03 de la mañana y sonaba desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Aun cuando era muy ruidoso y no le permitía volver a sus sueños, se negaba a moverse de su cama siquiera para pedir cinco minutos ma1s. Se suponía que tenía que llegar temprano para poder hacer la tarea antes de que las clases comenzaran y trataba de convencerse de que en determinado momento tendría la voluntad para poder levantarse y así apagar definitivamente la alarma. Hasta el momento, eso no había ocurrido.

El rechinido de su puerta alertó sus sentidos y lo sacó de su inconciencia. Aun así no se movió. Se quedó con la mejilla contra la almohada estático mientras escuchaba unos pasos avanzando por su derecha. Estos se detuvieron al estar al lado suyo y hubo un breve silencio de parte de esta persona. Luego, sonó un "click" y la alarma también calló.

—¿Hm?—se removió Alfred de su posición y volteó a ver a la persona que había parado su alarma—hey, la necesitaba para despertarme—protestó tallándose los ojos.

—Lleva tres minutos sonando, Alfred—respondió Matthew con paciencia, pero evidentemente cansado.

—Solo le quedaban otros dos minutos de seguir sonando—cambió de posición para quedar boca arriba y se estiró soltando un suave gemido. Algo en su columna vertebral hizo un chasquido, se sintió bastante bien.

—Menos mal que lo paré ahora, no tendré que escucharlo otros dos minutos—se acomodó el suéter del uniforme escolar frente al espejo de Alfred y luego le dirigió una mirada desde su lugar, a través del espejo—haré el desayuno ¿qué quieres comer?

—¿Desde que hora estás despierto?—se sentó en la cama, aun bastante adormilado y con el cabello revuelto.

—Desde las 5:40—se volvió hacia él—¿por qué?

—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?—había escuchado como se movía de un lado al otro mientras el pretendía seguir dormido. No quiso asomarse, pero sabía que se trataba de Matt por que reconocía que era la única persona en esa casa que procuraba andar por el pasillo del segundo piso a obscuras para no molestar a nadie.

—Me arreglaba para ir a la escuela—le dedicó una sonrisa—algo que también tu deberías hacer si quieres alcanzar a desayunar.

Alfred echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sinceramente no quería moverse. Era demasiado temprano ¿cómo es que se les ocurría empezar el día tan pronto? No había manera de que una persona sana quisiera interrumpir su sueño para ir a trabajar, o a la escuela, como era el caso del rubio.

—Entonces ¿qué quieres para desayunar?—preguntó nuevamente su hermano, parándose al lado de la puerta para esperar su respuesta.

—Algo con tocino al lado—se frotó la cara con ambas manos y se quedó en esa posición esperando a que su cuerpo le diera permiso de moverse nuevamente. Se sentía a morir, ya llevaba varias noches sin dormir como correspondía por que llegaba bastante tarde a casa.

—Ok… Veré que hacer—dijo dubitativo. No pudo verlo por sus manos sobre sus ojos, pero supo que se fue por el sonido de su caminar alejándose.

Se animó a si mismo para moverse, su alarma ya no estaba ahí para recordarle de forma ruidosa que se hacia tarde. Decidió contar hasta tres y luego de esto pararse. Uno… Dos… Tres… No lo hizo. Inspiró profundamente y probó de nuevo. Uno… Dos… Tres. Se descubrió la cara y soltó un quejido al romper con su posición cómoda, levantándose.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj, solo pasaron dos minutos desde que Matt había interrumpido su no tan placido sueño. Cerró la puerta para poder cambiarse. Mientras realizaba lo necesario para poder salir, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que pasó la anterior noche. La marca. Se detuvo unos segundos y deslizó la playera de su pijama hacia arriba y la sacó. Seguía ahí, no fue producto de su cansancio. Se rascó la cabeza y prosiguió con la tarea de cambiarse.

Había 4 chicas con las que habló ayer. Mary era imposible, lo tocó en el pecho y no hubo siquiera un destello, un brillo apagado, nada. Quedaban las otras tres. La chica de Kiku no podría ser, nunca había escuchado de un caso de marca doble. Torció los labios pensando el las siguientes alternativas. Dos chicas.

La chica que estuvo con Francis, si no se equivocaba, se llamaba Elizabeth. Ella se veía linda y agradable, con actitud, pero jamás habló con ella del todo. Luego estaba la chica que pasó el rato con Antonio. Al final no supo que fue de ellos, ni mucho menos recordaba el nombre de la joven, pero se veía que estaba muy alegre con el de ojos verdes. El día de hoy en clases debía preguntarles a ambos que había sido de sus citas y averiguar cual de las dos fue la que lo marcó.

Después de esta conclusión y terminar de arreglarse, bajó las escaleras para ir a desayunar.

—¿Qué hiciste de desayuno? ¡Huele muy bien!—Matt hacía comida muy buena, había que admitir. Nunca se quejaba de sus platillos y hasta llegaba a pedir más.

Tomó su lugar a la mesa y esperó impaciente a que le sirviera.

—Preparé huevo estrellado con _tocino_–remarcó la palabra para que Alfred supiera que estaba ahí, tal como pidió—y papa hash brown—le dejó el plato en frente y sonrió satisfecho de su trabajo—_bon appetit._

_N_o se necesitaba estar ser un experto en idiomas como el menor para saber lo que esto significaba, por lo que Alfred se dispuso a comer en ese instante.

—Genial, gracias Mattie—agradeció el mayor con la boca llena de comida.

—Solo te recuerdo que son las 6:20 y debemos estar listos a las 6:30 para irnos—dijo el chico del rulo mientras se disponía a limpiar los utensilios que utilizó. Estaba claro que comió antes de que Alfred bajara.

—Hey, Matt…—hizo una pausa para tragar la comida.

—Hmm… ¿Que pasa?—respondió distraídamente. Estaba más concentrado en una mancha que no salía de la sartén.

—¿Tienes novia?—lo miró expectante. Era una duda que se le había generado desde la anterior noche, cuando salía con sus amigos.

—¿Eh? ¿por qué la pregunta?—se rió suavemente, o mas bien nerviosamente. Alfred no supo de cual de estas dos versiones de su risa se trataba ya que estaba de espaldas a él.

—No lo se—se encogió de hombros y dio otro gran bocado al huevo—como no te gusta salir por las noches, es la única razón que se me ocurre para que no quieras salir, así las chicas no estarán detrás de ti—lo que dijo fue apenas comprensible por toda la comida, pero el de cabello ligeramente mas largo estaba acostumbrado y lo entendía.

—No… No lo tengo—terminó de tallar y lo enjuagó para poder dejar este trasto de lado.

—¿Entonces por que no te gusta salir?

—Me agrada estar en casa, no me gustan mucho esas tradiciones—tomó un tenedor entre sus manos y le pasó la esponja, llenándolo de espuma.

—A mi tampoco me gustan, pero no significa que me vaya a perder de la diversión—le dio un sorbo a su jugo. Hubo una pausa de silencio, por lo que continuó hablando para no dejar la conversación pasar—¡anda, deberías intentarlo!

—Para mi son mas divertidas otras cosas—dejó el cubierto de lado y prosiguió con el ultimo trasto que quedaba.

—¿Como qué?—casi fue un reto. No creía que nada pudiera superar el salir a divertirse con amigos.

—…. Leer, ver la televisión…—se quedó en esas dos cosas.

—¿…Y que más?—lo atrapó, no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

—Y además tengo tarea—se secó las manos al terminar y se giró a ver al mayor—¿tu hiciste tu tarea, Alfred?—alzó una ceja.

—Eh…—le volteó la situación, ahora era el quien estaba en problemas—la haré cuando llegue a la escuela, siempre alcanzo a hacerla.

—¿Siempre?—alzó ambas cejas. De acuerdo, lo había arruinado.

—Bueno, cuando no me da tiempo de hacerla—comió el último bocado de su comida y se levantó de la mesa—¿Podemos irnos? Se nos hará tarde—se excusó.

Matt no solo era su hermano menor, sino que a veces hasta resultaba ser su madre. Ni siquiera su progenitora llegaba a interrogarlo acerca de cómo le iba en la escuela. Los beneficios de la persona que le daba de comer también tenía sus desventajas.

Tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon a la escuela en el autobús. Matthew se sentó con un peculiar amigo suyo que era bastante alto y siempre sonreía. A Alfred le parecía muy raro este chico y por algún motivo le causaba escalofríos. No se metía en las relaciones de su gemelo, pero no le daba buena espina. Sobre todo por esa bufanda. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que no se quita la bufanda en lo absoluto? ¡No podía ser humano para aguantar ese calor!

Avanzó por el pasillo del camión hasta llegar al fondo, donde sus amigos y el se sentaban y tomó su lugar al lado de Kiku, como de costumbre.

—Hey—saludó con una sonrisa—¿Qué tal?

—Nada, solo veíamos un catalogo para saber que streapers contrataríamos para la despedida de soltero de Kiku—bajó una revista de su rostro el rubio—me gustó la numero 13, ¿qué dices tu?—le pasó la revista a Alfred, que desconcertado no sabía si tomarla o no.

—Estaba mostrándole a Francis un articulo de un videojuego que saldrá pronto—habló con paciencia, pero su rostro estaba bastante rojo.

—Oh, ¡Cool!—Alfred aceptó la revista y revisó la página—se ven bien los gráficos—admiró.

—Si, pero saldrá solo en Japón—suspiró el asiático.

—Pero puedes pedirle a tus padres que te lo compren y te lo envíen ¿No?—preguntó Francis, haciendo un ademán con la mano y dejando la palma extendida.

—No puedo pedírselos—negó con la cabeza y apretó sus puños sobre sus rodillas—no es correcto pedirles que compren un videojuego cuando ya tienen bastantes gastos por hacer, incluyendo la academia internacional…

La academia internacional era la escuela a la que asistían los tres. Una escuela que acepta a jóvenes prodigios de cualquier parte del mundo, a veces otorgándoles una beca y a veces no… Kiku estaba becado, pero mantenerlo estando lejos de casa era complicado.

—¿Y si lo pides de cumpleaños?—sugirió Alfred.

—Buscaré trabajo—ignoró la propuesta del de lentes—y les enviaré el dinero a mis padres, es lo mejor que puedo hacer—alzó el mentón con determinación.

—Puede servir eso también—el francés se hizo hacia atrás, recargándose contra el respaldo y extendiendo su brazo a lo largo del respaldo del pelinegro.

—Necesito preguntarte algo Francis—cambió el tema el rubio del mechón rebelde.

—¿Hm?—abrió un poco mas los ojos, prestándole su atención.

Kiku cerró la revista atendiendo a la conversación de igual modo, aunque en silencio.

—La chica con la que estuviste ayer—se encorvó para acercarse a sus amigos y lo escucharan sin permitir oír a otros. Francis dejó su comodidad e imitó su postura—¿Tenía alguna marca?

—No que yo lo sepa—admitió—no llegamos muy lejos esa noche, se hacía tarde ¿Por qué?

—Es que…—no sabía como explicarse, no tenía idea de por donde empezar. Se rascó detrás de la oreja—no digo que ella sea. La verdad es que ayer hablamos con varias chicas y no tengo idea de cual de todas fue, pero cuando volví a casa y me quité la camisa…—estiró un poco el cuello del uniforme para que pudieran ver algo de la marca que portaba en su pecho.

Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos de la impresión al ver la marca. No era solamente sorprendente por su ubicación, sino también por las figuras que hacía sobre su hombro y eso que realmente no la lograban ver por completo.

—¿Llega hasta…?—ni siquiera completó la pregunta el pelinegro, pero Alfred sabía que preguntaría si llegaba hasta su pecho, así que solo asintió y dejó de mostrar su marca.

—Vaya, esa es una marca grande—Francis llevó una mano a su frente, impactado.

—Has visto mi marca personal, esta no es tan grande comparada con esa—sonrió con orgullo el norteamericano.

—Tu marca personal es larga, pero esta abarca más espacio en tu cuerpo. Como sea, lo que digo es que realmente esa marca tan grande debe significar que tu y esa persona deben ser_ muy_ compatibles—declaró el de cabello mas largo sin abandonar su impresión inicial.

—Entonces… ¿No sabes quien es?—preguntó Kiku

—No, no lo se… Pero deben ser una de las chicas con las que hablamos ayer—aseguró Alfred.

—Tienes una pista certera—señaló el asiático mientras se frotaba el mentón.

—Si, pero no tengo el teléfono de las chicas.

Y en ese momento las dos cabezas se giraron hacia el que se encontraba al lado de la ventana: Francis.

—Solo tengo el teléfono de una, te lo puedo pasar si quieres—se encogió de hombros y se echó nuevamente hacia atrás.

—Gracias. Eres el mejor, amigo—le sonrió.

—Lo que sea en el nombre del _amor_—marcó su acento francés en la última palabra.

—¿Y si no es ella?—preguntó Kiku.

—Mary no puede ser por que hablé con ella y dudo que sea tu chica—dejó en claro el de lentes—así que si no es ella, solo queda la chica que estuvo con Antonio.

—Bella—puntualizó Francis.

—Si. Ella y Elizabeth son las únicas dos opciones que podrían ser—reafirmo Alfred lo recién dicho—no hablé con nadie mas a parte de ellas, así que no puede ser tan complicado y no creo que a Antonio le moleste pasarme su número.

—Bueno, pues te deseo suerte Alfred—dijo el asiático—recuerda que solo tienes 3 días antes de que se borre la marca, luego de eso sabes que las marcas pierden algo de sus propiedades mágicas y ya no vuelven a ser las mismas como en un principio.

—Lo se, por eso trataré de hablarles pronto—aseguró el rubio. Conocía la importancia de hacerlo lo mas pronto posible. Cuando una marca desaparecía y volvía a aparecer ya no era lo mismo que antes. El color que tomara ya no podría ser tan vivo como lo sería normalmente y el brillo también tenia oportunidad de fallar.

—¡Hemos llegado!—anunció el conductor segundos antes de detenerse—recuerden sacar todas sus cosas y no dejar basura.

De este modo todos los chicos sobre el autobús atendieron al saber que llegaron a la institución y tomaron sus cosas para bajar de este y dirigirse hacia la prominente escuela.

El tamaño de la institución era intimidante. Tres edificios se extendían hacia el cielo, cada uno con trece pisos pintados por su exterior de un color rosado tenue. Por la entrada se encontraban dos pasillos anchos de cemento, separados por tres alargados maceteros donde descansaban arbustos y algunas plantas de baja estatura, pero hermosas en conjunto. Por la parte externa de los pasillos había césped y algunos arboles distribuidos por el espacio. Había varios otros arbustos, flores y podía verse alguna ardilla vagando por ahí a veces.

La increíble escuela _Internacional United_ era necesariamente grande debido a la gran cantidad de alumnos que recibía en todas partes del mundo. Había al menos 3 en globo: una en Inglaterra, otra en China y finalmente en Estados Unidos de Norte América.

Cada alumno tenía una especialidad distinta por lo que sobresalían en el instituto, por ejemplo a Francis se le reconocía como un buen artista. El dominaba varias técnicas de dibujo y pintura, en varias ocasiones había exhibido una de sus obras en las exposiciones del colegio. Kiku era un experto en mecatrónica. Era sorprendentemente bueno para no tener estudios de ello mas que de los libros que el mismo leía en las bibliotecas. Era la mejor opción para hacer un trabajo en equipo para proyectos ya que gracias a sus conocimientos, habilidades y a lo detallista que era, podía llegar a hacer cosas increíbles. Una vez el rubio lo vio hacer un robot del tamaño de la palma de su mano diseñado para bailar. A decir verdad no lo hacía nada mal y hasta sus movimientos parecían naturales.

Alfred, por su parte, consiguió entrar debido a su habilidad en el futbol americano y sus capacidades con las matemáticas. Aunque realmente no le gustaba mucho esta última materia, era la mayor razón por la que estaba ahí. Comprendía bastante bien los procedimientos y razonamientos necesarios para llegar al resultado, nada mas y nada menos. Simplemente era bueno en el tema. Por otro lado, el futbol americano realmente le gustaba. Disfrutaba jugarlo y no le importaba mucho perder o ganar, mas que divertirse. No era el líder del equipo, pero pareciera estar cerca de serlo ya que no solo simpatizaba con la mayoría de los chicos en el equipo, sino que también había demostrado en varias ocasiones tener lo necesario para serlo. Aun así, el puesto de líder le correspondía a Ludwig Beildechmidt que, aunque era temperamental, era un gran estratega y era lo mas cercano a lo que el entrenador podía concebir como cabecilla para el equipo.

Las clases fueron de lo mas aburridas, como es costumbre, para Alfred. Estaba desparramado en su asiento mientras se dedicaba a rayar en su cuaderno de cuadricula un cuadro si y un cuadro no, haciendo un diseño de cuadrados blancos y negros intercalados. Eso era mucho mas interesante que escuchar al profesor de filosofía hablar y hablar de cosas que a estas alturas ya no comprendía ni le interesaba comprender. Tan solo faltaban unas cuantas horas para la salida y luego podría concentrarse en lo que realmente le importaba.

Era una lástima que Antonio no hubiera venido ese día a la escuela, no pudo pedirle el número de la chica con la que estuvo ayer y tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

—Antes de que den el timbre, debo darles un aviso—anunció el maestro con su habitual voz relajada con la capacidad de dejar dormido a cualquiera.

Alfred levantó la mirada de su cuaderno solo para informarse de que trataría este aviso. Tomó un tiempo para que todos los alumnos se callaran y de este modo pudiera continuar.

—Como saben—prosiguió hablando el profesor—están próximas las fechas en las que los alumnos de último año se graduarán, por lo que antes de que se vayan se realiza un evento de convivencia entre los de primero y último grado para que los mas jóvenes aprendan de ellos. Es un evento en vinas y durará un mes en el que tendrán que pasar al menos una hora con el compañero que les corresponda. Al final tendrán que escribir una reflexión sobre lo que aprendieron a lo largo de este mes con esa persona—las quejas y las protestas no se hicieron esperar de parte del grupo. Empezó la plática y los murmullos acerca de la pereza que les causaba y el desgano de tener que hacer un reporte.

Alfred no se quejaba, no sonaba difícil en lo absoluto. Solo era hablar con un chico mayor y escribir que aprendiste. Aun así tan solo escuchar algo que implicara trabajo cargaba en el fondo un sentimiento de flojera.

Tomó al menos un minuto para que el maestro recuperara la atención de todos al frente de nuevo.

—Es solo un reporte de una página, será muy fácil—les dijo el maestro para apaciguar las quejas—además, como se que tienen otras materias por las que estudiar y hacer proyectos, el reporte equivaldrá a su examen.

Las palabras finales del profesor cambiaron radicalmente el ánimo de los alumnos, incluso para los tres amigos que se miraron entre si con una sonrisa y festejaron en sus lugares cada uno a su manera. Hasta a Alfred se sintió mas despierto con esa buena noticia.

Justo después sonó el timbre de salida y el aula se empezó a vaciar bastante rápido dejando a los más lentos en el aula, tal como era el caso del trio. Alfred estaba listo para irse desde la hora en que comenzó la clase de filosofía y Francis guardó sus cosas a la falta de cinco minutos para el timbre, pero Kiku se tomaba la paciencia de escuchar al profesor con el cuaderno abierto hasta estar concluida la clase.

—Así que, ¿Misma hora de siempre?—preguntó Francis mientras se recargaba sobre la paleta de una banca.

—Lo siento chicos, hoy quedé en verme con… um... Mei…—dijo Kiku a la vez se ponía el asa de la mochila sobre el hombro—tal vez otro día.

—¿Mei?—Alfred ladeó la cabeza, no recordaba ese nombre.

—Es la chica de Kiku—el francés negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa—en verdad no eres bueno con los nombres ni con las chicas ¿verdad?

—No hablé mucho con ellas, es normal que no lo recuerde—argumentó Alfred, sintiendo su cara calentarse.

—Alfred nunca ha sido bueno para recordar cosas—apoyó el pelinegro, asintiendo.

—Gracias, Kiku—el rubio del mechón rebelde hizo un puchero. Con amigos como estos ¿quién necesita enemigos?

—No hay de que—respondió con una suave sonrisa—nos vemos mañana—se despidió y se marchó por la puerta del salón.

Alfred y Francis empezaron a caminar hacia la salida. Ya que Kiku se había ido, no había nadie mas a quien esperar. Era inusual que se fuera sin más, pero no había por que preguntar ya que las razones ya estaban explicadas. Se sentía extraño que a esta hora de la salida quedaran solamente los dos rubios en vez de salir del instituto los tres juntos.

—Entonces seremos solamente tu y yo esta noche—comenzó a decir el de cabello largo—pensaba en que podríamos ir a otro lugar, Gilbert me contó de un sitio que…

—Lo siento Francis—lo interrumpió Alfred con algo de pena por cortarle las alas tan repentinamente—yo también tengo que hacer algo, tu sabes, debo saber de quien es esta marca y tengo poco tiempo para averiguarlo.

—Oh, es verdad—soltó un suspiro con una leve sonrisa asomada entre sus labios—¿qué se le puede hacer? Tendré que ver en que entretenerme, aunque avísame si Elizabeth estará libre esta noche—guiñó el ojo al norteamericano.

—Claro, yo te aviso—sonrió en respuesta.

A diferencia de Kiku, Alfred se fue con Francis en el camión que los llevaría de vuelta a casa. Al llegar a su hogar se apresuró a subir a su recámara. Respondió con frases cortas a su hermano que intentaba decirle algo acerca de la comida. Realmente no entendió, pero suponía que tenía que ver con que la comida estaba lista. Ahora no quería pensar en comer, solo quería concentrarse en lo que llevaba pensando todo el día.

Dejó la mochila al lado del escritorio de su alcoba, buscó en ella la libreta donde anotó el numero de la chica y tomó su celular. Marcó el teléfono y se echó a la cama. El sonido de la llamada indicó que se había hecho correctamente. Ansioso esperó a que contestara. Sentía algo de adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, era la emoción de que probablemente pudiera ser ella.

Nunca se había sentido así y no sabía si era el efecto de la marca trabajando en él, pero le gustaba como se sentía. Lo que hacen las marcas en el cuerpo no es algo que te enseñen en la escuela o de lo que los padres te hablen. Todas esas sensaciones nuevas eran desconocidas y no sabía si se suponía que debía sentirse de este modo.

El sonido cesó y fue remplazado por una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Hola?_—saludó la chica con un tono de voz inseguro.

—Hola, soy Alfred…—iba a seguir presentándose, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—_¿Alfred?... Creo que se equivocó de número, no conozco a ningún Alfred…_

¡Y luego sus amigos lo regañaban por olvidar nombres! Pero no la culpaba, el sabía que no se habían dirigido la palabra lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera recordarlo. Al parecer cada quien se distrajo al cabo de un rato, pero sorpresivamente Francis si recordaba los nombres de cada quien.

—¡No! No—se apresuró a contestar a la vez que se sentaba en su cama de golpe—soy uno de los chicos con los que hablaste ayer ¿recuerdas?

—_Lo siento, no recuerdo haber hablado con alguien nuevo ayer…_

—Hm… ¿En el bar _Rock and Beer_? ¿cinco chicos? Hablaste con un amigo mío que es francés, cabello largo y ojos azules—le sorprendía tan mala memoria, ni siquiera el podía olvidar las personas con las que habló la noche anterior. Con la simple referencia de cinco chicos y el nombre del restaurant debía ser suficiente… A menos de que de verdad ella no supiera con quien estaba hablando—espera, ¿eres Elizabeth?

Se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea y un breve silencio.

—_No, es la quinta vez que preguntan por ella._

—¿La quinta?!—Alfred dio un respingo por la cantidad de veces que habían preguntado por esta chica. Había algo mal aquí.

—_Si… O no se sabe su número telefónico, o este es el número que le da a los chicos con los que no quiere salir, por que todos los que han llamado son hombres._

Se quedó con la boca entreabierta. ¡No podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan insensible como para dar un número de teléfono falso cuando el más necesitaba encontrarla! No sabía si debería continuar buscándola, pero miró su hombro aun cubierto por su ropa escolar y esto fue suficiente para convencerlo de que debía seguir intentando ¿Y que pasaría si fuera ella?

—¿No sabes si hay alguna forma de encontrarla?—se atrevió a decir al cabo de unos segundos.

—_Bueno, la mayoría de las veces que llaman mencionan ese restaurant que acabas de decir… ¿Cómo se llama?_

—El_ Rock and Beer_—se sintió con mas energía en cuanto escuchó esto, estaba devuelta en la pista—gracias.

—_No hay de que. Oh, y ya que vas a verla, dile que deje de dar mi número telefónico._

—De acuerdo, eso haré—colgó el teléfono y se echó a la cama, haciendo brincar las sábanas ligeramente. Esta chica sería difícil de encontrar, lo cual lo preocupaba un poco, pero por otro lado también lo excitaba el reto. Nunca creyó que quedar marcado fuera a ser tan complicado y emocionante.

De pronto tocaron la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Alfred—se trataba de Matthew hablándole desde afuera de la habitación.

—Adelante—se apoyó en sus codos, para ver mejor a la entrada de su cuarto.

Su hermano abrió la puerta, apenas emparejándola y asomó la cabeza a través de esta.

—Como entraste muy rápido y contestaste cosas incoherentes a lo que te decía…—empezó a decir con una voz cansada—solo quería asegurarme de que sepas que nuestros padres quieren salir a cenar juntos.

—Oh, está bien.

—Y por _juntos_ me refiero a nuestros padres, tu y yo—aclaró el menor.

—Espera, ¿Qué? ¡Pero esta noche estoy ocupado!—se levantó de un salto de la cama—no puedo hoy.

—Lo siento, Al, pero nuestros padres creen que pasamos poco tiempo juntos y quieren que al menos cenemos.

—Si, pero ¿no puede ser otra noche?—justo hoy sus padres querían hablar de "unión familiar". De verdad eran oportunos cuando tenía cosas importantes que hacer. No le hubiera importado cualquier otra noche, pero el tiempo corría para que encontrara la causante de su marca.

—Siempre estas fuera de casa, una vez en la vida no te hará daño—dijo Matt restándole importancia—además, mamá sabía que no ibas a querer, así que dijo que podías escoger el restaurant a cambio.

—¡Pero…!

A pesar de que quisiera seguir debatiendo al respecto, Matt había decidido marcharse ya. De todos modos ¿qué podría reclamarle a él siendo tan solo su hermano? Esto sería una perdida de tiempo, no podría encontrarla si se distraía con cenas familiares que aparecían de la nada.

Aunque…

Tomó su teléfono de vuelta e hizo otra llamada.

—_Se que los planes de salir se cancelaron y no tengo nada que hacer, pero no hay manera de que eso va a funcionar_—dijo Francis al otro lado de la línea después de haberle explicado la situación.

—Vamos ¿No decías _todo por el amor_?—intentó convencerlo.

—_Llevar a tu familia al restaurant donde se supone que va la chica que puede ser la que te marcó, pero que no lo sabes, con tu amigo al que ella no quiere ver, no suena como una buena idea. Si no la encuentras hoy tienes otros dos días ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

—Que no sea ella y tenga que buscar a la chica de Antonio…—musitó la obvia respuesta—¡Pero no se que pueda ser de ella! Anda, ayúdame con esto amigo…

—… _No me da un buen presentimiento de esto._

—¿Eso es un si?

—_Lo haré…—dijo tras un suspiro—pero me debes una._

—¡Gracias! Ya lo sabes, antes de las 10.

—_Si, si… Nos vemos allá._

En el transcurso de la tarde Alfred decidió que sería una buena idea hacer la tarea antes de salir. Era un milagro que se acordara de ella, pero tampoco podía ser tan irresponsable como para nunca hacerla. También se distrajo con la televisión un poco mientras la realizaba, hacer la tarea no significaba que no fuera a ver las series de televisión que tanto le gustaban. Al terminarla le dio tiempo para entretenerse en otras cosas como jugar videojuegos y contestar a ratos mensajes del whatsapp.

Sonó el teléfono de la casa, pero lo ignoró sabiendo que Matthew contestaría por el. Siempre era así por que simplemente alguien debía contestar el teléfono y estando solo ellos dos, solo le quedaba al menor hacer lo que el otro no quería. Y efectivamente, el teléfono dejó de sonar, ya debió haber contestado.

Mientras tanto intentaba mejorar su puntuación en Black Cops, no había tenido una buena racha, lo estaban matando mas seguido de lo que el quisiera y eso no era común. Tenía el ceño fruncido y hacia gestos como si estos le fueran a ayudar a mejorar el movimiento del personaje. Sus dedos se movían rápidamente sobre el mando.

—Hey, Alfred—su hermano lo llamó desde el primer piso después de un tiempo—¿estas listo? Nuestros padres llegarán en diez minutos.

—¿Diez… Diez minutos?—titubeó por la concentración en el videojuego. Se le fue el tiempo jugando y no supo en que momento se volvió de noche. Desvió su mirada a la ventana y efectivamente ya estaba todo obscuro por fuera—_fuck_..

Forzó a apagarse al Xbox y tomó el celular para enviarle un mensaje a Francis.

"_Pronto saldremos" _escribió en el chat de la red social. Al poco rato se marcó como visto y el otro rubio empezó a escribir de vuelta.

"_Estoy en camino"_

Sonrió satisfecho con el plan. Realmente creía que todo saldría a la perfección, Francis solamente estaba siendo un pesimista. Guardó el celular en su bolsillo trasero y fue a ponerse zapatos, se los quitó para jugar videojuegos momentos antes para sentarse en su cama.

Bajó con pocos minutos de sobra al primer piso. Matthew estaba sentado en un sofá de la sala, tecleando en su celular.

—Estoy listo—anunció el mayor con una amplia sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Se colocó frente a su hermano y posó sus puños en su cadera, pero este no reaccionó hasta después de unos segundos.

—Que bien—respondió sin mirarlo, lo que le dio a Alfred una sensación de indiferencia.

Alzó una ceja y lo rodeó para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba chateando con alguien, en la parte superior decía "Vanya".

Vanya era un nombre extraño, pero podía deducir que era nombre de mujer, probablemente. Sonaba como nombre de mujer. En la conversación no logró leer mucho, mas alcanzó a ver un corazón entre el chat.

—¿…Quién es "Vanya"?—preguntó con curiosidad y algo demandante. Era extraña toda esta situación, Matt debía estar escondiéndole algo. Toda esa actitud misteriosa debía tener que ver con alguien, ese corazón lo decía todo.

En cuanto realizó la pregunta, el chico del mechón rizado dio un respingo y alejó su celular de la vista de Alfred. Quizás no debió decir nada, de este modo hubiera podido leer mejor la conversación.

—¿P—por qué intentas espiar mis conversaciones?—se volvió hacia Alfred con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas y el celular pegado contra su pecho.

—Estabas distraído—se encogió—de hombros—solo quería ver que era tan interesante.

—Solo hablo con alguien—aclaró y guardó el aparato en su bolsillo.

—¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?—insistió en averiguar algo sobre esta persona. Ahora que se daba cuenta, Matt no hablaba mucho de su vida personal con él, apenas conocía a pocos de sus amigos y tampoco lo escuchaba hablar demasiado de ellos.

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos. Los ojos azules de ambos hacían contacto. Unos determinados a encontrar la verdad y los otros nerviosos y hasta algo asustados.

Los labios apretados de Matthew y sus hombros tensos hablaban bastante, pero no le contaban a Alfred los detalles. Los labios del menor se entreabrieron y se movieron sin pronunciar algún sonido. El del mechón rebelde no comprendía que lo ponía tan nervioso ¿Tener novia era tan malo para él? O eso era lo que el pensaba, pero temía en el fondo que fuera mas grave que eso por las reacciones de su gemelo.

Se escuchó por fuera de la casa un auto estacionándose frente a la residencia, debían ser sus padres y lo confirmaron al escuchar el sonido del claxon, característico de la marca de auto que tenían. Ambos miraron a la puerta y luego se miraron entre sí.

—Tenemos que irnos—rompió el silencio Matt y se adelantó a salir de la casa.

Estaba seguro de que casi obtenía una respuesta. Casi. Torció los labios y lo siguió a afuera de su hogar. Apagó las luces antes de salir y cerró la puerta con llave.

El mayor de los hermanos simplemente le dio la dirección a su padre del sitio a donde quería ir y fueron en marcha sin hacer mas preguntas. El señor y la señora Jones conversaban acerca de lo que había ocurrido en su día, ajenos al par que se encontraba sentado en la parte de atrás.

Alfred miraba a través de la ventana. Estaba ansioso y nervioso a la vez. No sabía aun como iba a hacer para encontrarla, y si la encontraba, como se acercaría a ella con sus padres presentes. Para eso estaba Francis ahí y confiaba en que la mayoría debía salir bien, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse de este modo.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y lo tomó de inmediato para revisarlo. Se trataba de un mensaje de Francis. Desbloqueó el teléfono y abrió la aplicación para poder leer.

"_Estoy aquí, ¿donde estás?" _se leía en el chat, con la leyenda en la parte de arriba que decía _en línea._

"_Ya casi llegamos" _escribió y envió.

Alfred sugirió que ellos fueran a estacionar el auto y el conseguiría el lugar bajo la excusa de que en pocos minutos se llenaría el establecimiento, cosa que no era del todo mentira. Avanzó entre la gente que se comenzaba a acumular como lo hizo la noche pasada, aunque esta vez con mayor facilidad ya que era temprano aún. Llegó a donde estaba el mesero anfitrión y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa en la que tenía su pantalla. Lo recordaba al servidor de la anterior vez por sus características cejas, se veía distraído y unas ojeras rodeaban la parte inferior de sus ojos. No encontraba en su memoria que el chico tuviera el cabello arreglado de algún modo en especial el día de ayer, pero sabía que no estaba tan despeinado el día de hoy. Se veía cansado y con la mirada baja. Alfred se impresionó por la apariencia demacrada del mesero y en vez de querer pedirle una mesa en ese momento hubiera preferido invitarlo a sentarse con el y pasar la noche para mejorarle el día aunque sea un poco.

Cuando el volteó a verlo compuso una sonrisa que no parecía muy convincente.

—¿Mesa para… uno?—preguntó amablemente al ver que no venía con nadie mas.

— Somos cuatro—le sonrió al joven mesero—pero creo que los esperaré dentro.

—Oh, bien—tomó cuatro menús de la pila que se encontraba en la mesa y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Alfred caminó detrás de él. Se puso alerta en caso de ver a la chica cerca, pero había mucha gente. Si estaba en las mesas o en el bar sería fácil encontrarla, pero si no lo estaba seguramente se hallaría bailando en la pista que se encontraba cerca de la banda. Ahí sería imposible verla. Mientras avanzaba vio a Francis sentado en una mesa, él lo saludó con un leve gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa. Al menos ya tenía una idea de donde se encontraba el y tenía un buen puesto para ver todo el lugar para su suerte.

Por estar distraído pensando en estas cosas no dejó de avanzar cuando el mesero lo hizo y chocó con el accidentalmente, pero sin pasar a mas allá de un empujón y que se le cayeran los menús.

—L—lo siento, me distraje—se disculpó apenado.

—No pasa nada, esta bien—suspiró el de ojos verdes y se inclinó a recoger lo que había tirado sin querer.

Alfred no lo iba a dejar recogerlos solo, así que hizo lo mismo y se apresuró a juntarlos. Consiguió tener dos menús mas rápido que el otro ya que esos quedaron juntos al caer, pero en el tercero chocaron sus manos. Eso fue bastante raro, no sabría decir si incomodo, pero en realidad decidió no tomarle importancia a esta situación. Solo fue un accidente.

El mesero retrocedió y permitió al ojiazul tomar el menú por él. Ambos se enderezaron, quedando frente a frente.

—Aquí tienes—le ofreció el más alto las cartas con una expresión amigable y alegre de poder ayudarle, aun a pesar de su torpeza.

—Gracias—las aceptó mirando mas los menús que al rostro del contrario y los juntó todos.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, solo acompañados por la música de la banda de rock que tocaba en ese momento. No hacían contacto visual, aun cuando Alfred lo miraba directamente. El anfitrión tenía la mirada ladeada en otra dirección. A Alfred le pareció graciosa esta reacción. No tenía por que estar apenado, pensaba él, pero lo estaba por algún motivo.

—Bueno, eh… Esta es su mesa—finalmente dijo el de las cejas gruesas y repartió los menús sobre la mesa—en seguida vendrá su mesero y lo atenderá.

—Gracias—sonrió divertido y lo observó retirarse de su mesa, de vuelta a la entrada.

—Cuidado Alfred, recuerda que estas casi apartado—bromeó su amigo acercándose a donde se encontraba el de lentes.

—¿Uh? ¿De que hablas?—lo volteó a ver genuinamente confundido.

—Nada, olvídalo—el francés tenia una mirada que insinuaba muchas cosas, pero no supo descifrarlas. Era como si hubiese visto algo que Alfred no pudo ver. Aun así decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Has visto a Elizabeth?—cambió el tema para concentrarse en el motivo por el que estaban ahí.

—La verdad es que no la he visto—se puso una mano sobre la cabeza y miró a su alrededor—este lugar se llena cada vez más de personas y a las diez será peor aún.

Alfred busco en su bolsillo su celular y revisó la hora, eran las 9:45.

—Tenemos quince minutos antes de que sean las diez.

—De acuerdo, lo que podemos hacer es…—de un momento a otro se quedó callado y paralizado.

Alfred alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza. Cuando notó una sonrisa actuada en el rostro de su amigo y que no lo estaba mirando a él, sino a algo que estaba atrás de si mismo, abrió bastante los ojos y se giró.

—Francis, tanto tiempo sin verte—saludó la madre de Alfred con una sonrisa—¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, gracias, ¿y usted?—respondió tratando de disimular la tensión de la mejor forma que podía—se ve muy bien el día de hoy, señora Jones.

Alfred le dio un codazo discreto al francés ¡no era momento para intentar coquetear con su madre! Francis no se inmutó y prosiguió sonriendo.

—Gracias—ella se rió y se abrazó del brazo de su esposo—siempre he dicho que tus amigos son de lo más amables, Alfie.

Matthew los miraba con una ceja alzada a ambos, mientras que su padre parecía aun estar asimilando la clase de ambiente al que los había traído su hijo.

—Bueno, Francis solo estaba aquí un rato y ya se iba a ir, ya se le hace tarde—sonrió nerviosamente. A diferencia del otro, no se le daba tan bien la actuación.

—Oh, ¿Pero por qué no te quedas a cenar?—lo invitó su madre. El padre de Alfred reaccionó por primera vez en todo el rato a la situación presente, dirigiendo una mala mirada a su esposa.

Francis y Alfred compartieron una mirada. Esto no era parte del plan.

—Lo siento, Alfred tiene razón—apoyó el chico de cabellera larga y rubia—no debería estar aquí, es su cena familiar.

—Insisto, quédate—la señora Jones podía ser tenaz con lo que quería, de algún lado tenía que haberlo sacado el mayor de los gemelos—nosotros invitamos.

—Déjalo Emily, el chico tiene que irse—el señor Jones no se veía muy contento con la invitación hecha por su esposa sin consultarle antes.

—Si, además de que ya comí—le mostró una sonrisa apenada—pero gracias por la invitación, tal vez en otro momento.

—Oh, está bien…—la mujer soltó un sonoro suspiro y se resignó.

Dejaron ir a Francis, aunque él no se fue nunca del bar como sus padres creyeron. Él hizo la labor de ir a revisar cada lugar del restaurant como habían acordado para encontrar a la chica.

En cambio, la situación a la mesa de los Jones era muy distinta. La madre de Alfred era bastante conversadora, mientras que su padre era un poco mas serio y reservado. Se complementaban bastante bien entre ellos dos con sus personalidades tan distintas. Pasaron algún tiempo hablando de la escuela, los compañeros de clase, el trabajo de sus padres y varias otras cosas.

Hubo un momento en que todos se distrajeron. Su madre consultaba el menú de los postres y le señalaba a su esposo los que se veían bien, mientras tanto Matt solo estaba mirando la pista de baile como si esa lo hipnotizara.

Esa fue la oportunidad de Alfred para comunicarse con su amigo finalmente. Escondió el celular bajo la mesa y revisó el chat que tenía con él.

"_No la veo por ninguna parte"_ decía el último mensaje.

"_Sigue buscando" _tecleó en respuesta. Luego continuó escribiendo _"¿Revisaste la barra?"_

"_Si"_

"_Las mesas"_

"_Si"_

"_La pista de baile"_

"_Si"_

Eso no era posible. Si no estaba ni en la barra, ni en las mesas, ni en la pista de baile no quedaba ni un solo lugar. Se quedó meditando en algún otro lugar que hiciera falta revisar. No podía ser el baño, nadie podía permanecer tanto tiempo ahí. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y luego volvió a ver la pantalla del celular brillante con Francis en estado de _en línea_, esperando su respuesta.

"_Debe faltar alguna parte…"_

"_Revisé en todas partes, tal vez no vino hoy"_

Torció los labios y se quedó pensando. Barra, mesas, pista de baile… Debía haber un lugar que se les estuviera pasando por alto.

—Vaya, la fila de afuera se ve enorme—comentó Matthew.

—¿La fila de afuera?—alzó la vista a donde su hermano también estaba mirando. La cola frente a la puerta era inmensa, llenaba las calles y se podía ver a través de las ventanas las personas que esperaban un lugar. Entonces se le ocurrió—es cierto, la fila…—guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la entrada.

—¿Alfred?—su madre se percató del movimiento de su hijo.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó su padre.

—¡Tengo que ver algo, ahora vuelvo!—alzó la voz por encima de la música y prosiguió en su camino hacia el portón.

Al llegar se quedó parado ahí, mirando la infinidad de gente de afuera. Tragó saliva, sería una tarea ardua, pero tenía que hacerlo. Pasó alrededor de 10 minutos buscando, caminando al lado de la gente, entre ellos y asomándose por encima de las cabezas de todos sobre sus puntas. Ser alto era una ventaja, pero no alcanzaba a ver muy lejos solo con su estatura. Si demoraba mucho sus padres se molestarían, pero tenía que lograrlo, debía encontrarla esta noche.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no consiguió obtener ni un rastro de ella. Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada al lado del principio de la fila, desganado. Estaba agotado de buscarla. Tal vez esta noche no lo conseguiría. Era un capricho suyo solucionarlo todo de la manera más rápida, pero no se le concedería. De todos modos, ni siquiera sabía si era ella, tal vez era la chica de Antonio y estaba perdiendo su tiempo ahí.

A estas alturas ya la gente comenzaba a cansarse de esperar, por lo que se marchaban de la fila, de poco a poco esta disminuía y había cada vez menos interesados en entrar.

—Disculpe ¿Está en la fila?—le preguntó una voz que, si bien no era familiar, la había escuchado antes este mismo día.

Se giró a verlo y descubrió que se trataba del mesero que lo atendió al llegar. El se vio sorprendido cuando Alfred lo miró.

—No, no lo estoy—contestó con voz apagada.

—Um… Le preguntaba esto para que se incorporara a la fila del lado derecho, pero de ser así creo que tendré que pedirle que se mueva para permitir que la gente pase sin problemas—le pidió amablemente.

—Oh, claro—Alfred se levantó de las escaleras y decidió que ya sería hora de volver a entrar, su familia lo estaría esperando seguramente. Además, la comida también debería ya estar servida a la mesa y tenía hambre.

—Disculpe—interrumpió su caminar las palabras del mesero. Alfred se volvió hacia él nuevamente—pude ver que estaba buscando a alguien hace unos momentos, tal vez pueda ayudarlo a buscar en la lista de espera, si quiere…

Alfred parpadeó un par de veces, las palabras del joven iluminaron su rostro de vuelta. ¿Cómo es que no se le ocurrió hacer eso?

—Si, si por favor—sonrió ante la esperanza de encontrarla.

La sonrisa de Alfred fue contagiosa para el de ojos verdes. Lo guió hacia la pantalla táctil que tenía en la entrada e hizo un par de toques veloces a la vista del chico del mechón rebelde. Entonces apareció una lista de nombres verdes y rojos en la pantalla.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?—preguntó con sus manos listas sobre el teclado virtual.

—Elizabeth—respondió.

—¿… No te sabes su apellido?—el anfitrión se mostró dudoso.

—No…

—Bueno, comúnmente no te podría ayudar sin el apellido—apoyó su mano sobre la mesa con una leve sonrisa que no supo descifrar—pero ¿por casualidad esa Elizabeth no es una chica de cabello largo…?

—Uh… Si—respondió después de intentar recordar el aspecto de la chica la anterior noche.

—¿Castaño?

—Si—lo miró con mayor atención ante este segundo acierto.

—¿Ojos verdes y suele usar una flor en el cabello?

—¡Si, si!—se entusiasmó cada vez mas a cada semejanza—¿La conoces?

Al mesero le causó gracia por algún motivo. Se estaba riendo. Alfred frunció el ceño, confundido ¿Qué podía ser gracioso?

—Ella es empleada aquí—empezó a explicar una vez cesada su risa—se encarga de hablar con los clientes mientras comen para ver como está el servicio sin que ellos se sientan raros hablando con alguien del uniforme, pero el día de hoy le tocaba ayudar en la cocina.

—Espera, ¿trabaja aquí?—se descolocó. Estuvo buscándola por tanto tiempo en vano. Pensaron en todos los lugares posibles en que pudiera estar un cliente, pero jamás consideraron que pudiera ser una empleada, simplemente no había razón para pensarlo así.

—¿Necesitas que use dibujos para explicarte?

—¿Hay manera de que hable con ella?

—No lo creo—respondió un poco mas serio—está en sus horas de trabajo.

—Tu también lo estás—sonrió divertido por atraparlo en su contradicción.

—Lo estoy, pero te estoy ayudando ¿No?—alzó el mentón y movió la cabeza en otra dirección, pero lo miraba de reojo.

—Ayúdame a conseguir hablar con ella, por favor—dijo en un tono casi suplicante—es importante.

El semblante del mesero se ablandó ante Alfred y bajó la mirada.

—Se ve que has pasado un largo rato buscándola…—suspiró y frunció el ceño—no te muevas de aquí, ahora vengo.

Alfred obedeció y se quedó parado en la entrada. Estaba por llegar el momento, la iba a ver y sería la hora definitiva en la que sabría si era ella. Su pulso se aceleró, no sabía si era por los nervios o si era señal de que sería ella. El mesero demoró más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Pensaba también en su familia, esperándolo. Podía verlos desde su lugar, su padre se veía molesto, la sonrisa alegre de su madre desapareció y su hermano tenía la mirada baja. Debería volver, pero también tenía que esperar al regreso del anfitrión con Elizabeth. Tal vez no midió las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar. Francis tenía razón, esto de verdad no estaba funcionando. Es decir, estaba cerca de lograr encontrarse con ella, pero por otro lado no podía estar con su familia a la vez disfrutando de la noche. ¿Desde cuando le importaban tanto las marcas? Se sintió mal consigo mismo y con su familia por haberlos dejado, ellos eran mas importantes que una chica.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando el mesero volvió acompañado con la chica que conoció el día de ayer. Esta vez tenía un delantal puesto con una que otra mancha sobre este y el cabello recogido en una coleta. El mesero se hizo de lado para que ambos quedaran frente a frente y pudieran hablar.

—Oh, menos mal—dijo aliviada con una sonrisa—por la forma en la que te describió Arthur pensé que eras el chico francés—se colocó las manos sobre la cintura—¿En que puedo ayudarte?

Alfred rió. En ese caso significaba que Francis no tenía tanto éxito con las chicas como este presumía.

—Yo…—ahora que la tenía en frente no sabía como decirlo, no había pensado en como se lo explicaría—la noche pasada yo se que solo estabas trabajando—empezó a decir—pasaste mas tiempo con Francis que conmigo y seguramente no hay motivo para que te busque, pero ayer conocí a tantas chicas que no se con cual de ellas…—no supo como continuar, sí que simplemente decidió mostrarle la marca. Ella jaló aire de la sorpresa al ver la marca tan grande. El anfitrión, recién nombrado como Arthur, también se mostró sorprendido por la elegancia y belleza de la marca. Tenía tanta definición en sus formas, tanta delicadeza y a la vez era llamativa—quería saber si eras tu.

Elizabeth contuvo el aliento, mirando de la marca al rostro del chico. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, pero cerró la boca lentamente y juntó las cejas con una sonrisa apenada.

—Lo siento, yo no estoy marcada…—dijo suavemente.

En ese momento Alfred se sintió peor que si no la hubiera encontrado. No solo había arruinado la noche con sus padres, también malgastó el tiempo de su amigo y además no era ella.

Volver a casa fue de lo mas agobiante. Su padre no paraba de regañarlo por haberlos abandonado a la mitad de la cena. Ya tenía suficiente con su conciencia, sabía que estaban molestos y que había metido la pata en grande. Su madre trataba de apaciguar a su marido, pero también hizo prometer a su hijo mayor que tendrían una cena decente pronto. Matthew no pronunció palabra al respecto, pero en el fondo presentía que estaba decepcionado.

Francis, por su parte, le envió un mensaje en que le decía que no importaba que no la hubiera encontrado y que estaba ahí para apoyarlo. No parecía molesto por su forma de escribir, así que fue un alivio. De todo lo que se le derrumbaba encima, su amigo no sería parte de eso.

Pensó en que una baño lo ayudaría a relajarse y olvidarse de su mal día, así que eso hizo. Abrió la llave de la tina y espero a que esta se llenara. Cuando estuvo casi llena decidió que era momento de desvestirse y entrar. Empezó tanteando el agua con una mano. Era tibia, perfecta. Se metió lentamente en el agua y se acostó en la tina. Dejó descansar su cabeza en el borde de esta y cerró los ojos.

Esperaba poder compensar a su familia por lo ocurrido, en estos momentos era lo que más le pesaba. Ya pensaba en que no solo los invitaría a cenar, sino que también el mismo prepararía la comida. Si, eso haría, aunque probablemente terminaría pidiendo la ayuda de su hermano.

Abrió los ojos y deslizó su mano derecha por su pecho, hasta llegar a su hombro izquierdo. Echó un vistazo a este y se descolocó al ver la marca que reposaba en el. Se suponía que no había encontrado a la chica, no había manera de que esto ocurriera. Estaba coloreada de un tenue color verde, suave y confundible con el color de las venas.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se había encontrado con la persona que lo marcó esta noche también?


	3. Encadenados

**Primero que nada, gracias por el apoyo y el interés en esta historia, no soy buena siendo constante con lo que hago pero es una especie de meta que tengo… ¡De cualquier forma! Disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.**

**Nota: disculpen si hay algo de OOC en Bélgica, I tried.**

Alfred estaba sentado sobre la camilla en la que el doctor le había pedido previamente que se sentara. Tenía la camisa abierta mostrando su bien formado torso, hasta llegar al ombligo. No es que tuviera abdomen marcado ni nada por el estilo, en realidad sería bastante delgado para ser un jugador de futbol americano, pero tampoco estaba para nada mal y a decir verdad su cuerpo era engañoso, ya que era bastante fuerte. Alfred nunca entendió por que no sus músculos salían a relucir con el ejercicio que hacía en los entrenamientos, pero tampoco le daba demasiada importancia.

Que la marca que presentaba en el pecho se coloreara aunque sea un poco de la nada no parecía para nada natural y lo había llegado a asustar a tal grado que decidió ir a consultar al médico del instituto. No quería mencionarle sobre este asunto a sus padres para que le pagaran una cita. A pesar de que les tenía cierto aprecio no le agradaría si de pronto su madre empezaba a hacer preguntas y a interesarse por una chica que ni siquiera había tenido contacto mas que unas pocas palabras.

La chica. A estas alturas ya estaba claro quien era; Bella, la joven que estuvo con Antonio esa noche. Solo tenía que encontrarla y hablar con ella para que llegaran a un acuerdo. Pensaba en salir con ella, invitarla a alguna plaza, ver películas y otras cosas. Ahora que sabía quien era, nada podía detenerlo. Solo podía ser ella, Bella.

Pero por lo pronto, tenía que averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando con su marca. Definitivamente el día de ayer no tuvo ninguna especie de contacto con la chica, por lo que era imposible que pasara esto, según tenía entendido. Sin hablarle, sin verla, sin tocarla su marca no podría cambiar en lo absoluto, supuestamente. Pero para eso estaba en ese sitio, por respuestas.

—Necesitaré que te la saques—indicó el doctor refiriéndose a la camisa—se que el consultorio está algo frio, pero quiero revisar algo—su rostro se había llenado de curiosidad, mirando al cuerpo del muchacho, específicamente al centro de su torso donde se encontraba su marca personal.

Alfred dudó, el frio no le gustaba, pero si quería que lo revisara, tenía que permitirle ver. Suspiró y se sacó la camisa. Los pequeños vellos en sus brazos se erizaron.

—¿Tu marca personal siempre ha sido así de grande?—preguntó mientras analizaba atentamente la figura en espiral que terminaba haciendo sobre su ombligo.

—Si, no ha cambiado nada que yo recuerde—desvió la mirada a un lado para excavar en su memoria. Siempre había tenido esa forma y ese largo desde que podía recordar—pero yo no venía a preguntar por esa marca, yo quería preguntar por la de mi pecho—le recordó para que prestara atención al verdadero problema, no quería estar desnudo de la cintura para arriba con ese horrendo frio que venía del aire acondicionado. ¿Para que necesitaban esa cosa? De verdad, si un alumno venía aquí con gripa podría apostar a que le daría una neumonía y por lo pronto el se moriría de hipotermia, aunque esto no era mas que una exageración.

—Lo se, pero es una pregunta necesaria para asegurarme de que tus marcas están bien. Tu marca personal es bastante grande y no se puede saber si es alguna anormalidad—aclaró el doctor—de acuerdo—se enderezó para mirar ahora su hombro izquierdo, donde se situaba la gran marca ligeramente verdosa y de diseño elegante—¿Cuál dijiste que era el problema?

—Desde que me salió esta marca me siento extraño…—llevó su mano sobre su otro brazo, cerca de la marca, pero evitando cubrirla para permitirle observar.

—¿Mariposas en el estómago?

—No, más bien…—se detuvo unos segundos para pensar en como decirle—no estoy enamorado—explicó antes que nada—ni siquiera conozco a la chica que me marcó—el doctor lo miró por encima de sus gafas cuestionándolo en silencio—la conocí hace dos días, pero solo hablamos una vez y aunque no la vea me siento… Emocionado, con adrenalina, con deseos de verla y ¡no se si es normal si ni siquiera la conozco!

Y era cierto. Hablar con alguien no significa que la conozcas en el fondo. Solo sabía de su existencia, que pasó la noche con Antonio y que nunca más la ha vuelto a ver, pero debía ser la causante de su marca.

El médico sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza. Alfred alzó las cejas, confundido por la actitud tan despreocupada del profesional.

—Creo que se lo que tienes—se apartó de él y se dirigió a la silla que se situaba frente a su escritorio—puedes volver a ponerte la camisa.

—¿Qué cosa?—obedeció bastante rápido, por suerte no tuvo que tolerar por mucho tiempo el frio, pero aun así no se permitiría pasar un segundo más sin nada encima. Pasó su brazo por una de las mangas de la prenda, mirando atento al doctor.

—Solo estás pensando mucho en ello—le reveló serenamente—todos esos sentimientos vienen de su cabeza y de tu emoción por verla, no de la marca y estas haciéndote tantas ideas con esa persona que tu cuerpo se siente como si ya la conociera—tomó una hoja impresa con el logo de la academia y empezó a escribir algo que desde el lugar donde se encontraba Alfred era ilegible, aunque seguro tampoco haría la diferencia si se acercara a leer—para tu buena suerte no necesitas medicina, pero lo que si necesitas es un justificante por ausentarte en la primera hora y dejar de pensar en eso tanto.

Fue un alivio escuchar aquello. Entonces no estaba pasando nada malo, excepto que su cabeza estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a encontrarla. Podría vivir con ello unas horas más, no era como si le doliera o algo así, solo se coloreó la marca. Terminó de colocarse la camisa, bajó de un salto de la camilla y se colgó el suéter al hombro, listo para marcharse.

—Gracias, doctor—le sonrió ampliamente al mencionado.

—No hay de que.

El médico le entregó el justificante y lo dejó marchar, deseándole suerte con su chica.

Cuando llegó al salón no le causó sorpresa alguna ver a su grupo siendo un desorden, eso era más habitual de lo que a muchos maestros les gustaría admitir, pero en especial lo era en este momento ya que el profesor de la primera hora no era nada más ni nada menos que Rómulo Vargas. Él era el mejor entre todos aquellos que impartían la materia de historia, pero también era demasiado relajado para el gusto de los mas aplicados. Los jóvenes que preferían no hacer nada lo nombraban su maestro favorito, por que era fácil distraerlo con cualquier conversación para evadir el tema de la clase.

Como Alfred sabía de antemano que no nombraba lista y ya que lo veía bastante ocupado platicando de alguna cosa con los alumnos que se encontraban en primera fila, próximos al escritorio, simplemente entró al salón y tomó su lugar cerca de sus amigos.

—¿Donde estabas?—preguntó Kiku con un deje de curiosidad en su voz.

—Con el doctor, tenía algunas dudas sobre la marca—les ofreció una sonrisa a la vez que se dejaba resbalar en su asiento hasta quedar en una postura que le pareciera cómoda—pero no es nada importante

—El maestro nombró las parejas del evento con los de último grado—le avisó Francis, mientras que terminaba de escribir unas cuantas cosas en su cuaderno.

—¿De verdad? ¿Con quien me tocó?—antes no le interesó aquel evento y ahora tampoco le emocionaba tanto, pero de todos modos no estaría demás saber su nombre.

—No lo recuerdo—confesó el asiático y miró a Francis, pero el también se encogió de hombros.

—No presté atención, pensé que Kiku lo anotaría—desvió su vista de su cuaderno hacia el otro, compartiendo una mirada que quería culparse entre sí.

—No importa—dijo Alfred, después de todo no era la gran cosa que solo se les olvidara tomar nota— supongo que la persona que me toca será la que sobre.

—Estaba pensando—dijo el francés una vez que dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó de lado en la butaca para poder tener de frente a Alfred y a su derecha al pelinegro—vayamos a la playa cuando terminemos este semestre.

—¡Eso suena cool!—el rubio del mechón rebelde se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas—podemos ir en tu auto y conozco un buen hotel donde podemos quedarnos, es barato y tiene piscina.

Cuando viajaba con su familia a algún sitio de vacaciones veían ese lugar, sin embargo no se quedaban ahí por que sus padres preferían ir a un hotel más caro. Para su padre si no era caro, no tenía calidad.

—Parece una buena idea—concordó Kiku.

—Y puedes invitar a tu chica—sugirió Alfred con una sonrisa divertida, a sabiendas de que el otro se pondría rojo como un semáforo, lo cual efectivamente pasó.

—Eh… Si… Tal vez… Uh—tartamudeó en respuesta.

—Si, podemos invitar chicas también—el francés accedió a la propuesta con todo gusto—a todo esto ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita ayer?

La atención se enfocó en el chico que ni siquiera pudo formar una oración previamente. Se veía bastante nervioso. Ladeó la mirada e inspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—Estuvo… Bien…—eso sonaba como una respuesta, pero no era en absoluto detallada como lo querían sus amigos.

—¿A dónde fueron?—preguntó Alfred. Seguramente tenía ganas de hablar de ello, solo que le daba pena, dedujo.

—Fuimos a un parque—por primera vez desde que mencionaron el tema habló de forma fluida aunque sea una sola frase—la recogí en su casa, su familia es agradable.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Conociste a su familia en la primera cita?—se alarmó Francis.

Kiku terminó contándoles acerca de lo extraña, pero cálida que era la familia de Mei. Estaba claro que eran algo locos, pero el japonés parecía estar bien con ello. Alfred se sentía feliz por su amigo que había logrado encontrar el amor, aunque él mismo había dejado en claro que no eran siquiera novios aun, apenas se estaban conociendo y no quería anticipar nada hasta que Mei estuviera lista. Aun así, el americano podía notar que cada vez que mencionaba su nombre se ponía nervioso, lo cual le parecía divertido. Asumía que era por que le daba pena.

Cuando llegó la hora del receso los tres comieron juntos. Francis y Kiku traían su almuerzo desde casa. El primero tenía siempre alguna exquisitez culinaria que el mismo preparó. Además de ser un grandioso artista, también era un buen chef. Kiku también traía algo hecho por si mismo, él lo llamaba "bento" o algo así, como fuera, en la mayoría de las ocasiones este contenía algo hecho de arroz y sabía bien, a decir verdad. En cambio, Alfred debía comprar su comida en la cafetería del instituto. No le alcanzaba el tiempo para prepararse algo antes de salir y su hermano ya hacía bastante al preparar la comida cada mañana, así que no tenía mas remedio que a veces comprarse algo para no quedarse con el estómago vacío.

Tomaron una mesa de la cafetería, la que siempre escogían. A veces Antonio y Gilbert se integraban a la mesa, pero muchas veces esta les correspondía solo a ellos. En esta ocasión se presentó a su mesa únicamente el chico albino.

—Noté que su mesa necesitaba algo de mi genialidad, así que vine a dársela—saludó el joven con su característico egocentrismo y una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

—Hola Gilbert ¿cómo estás?—saludó Kiku de forma amable mientras sostenía con unos palillos un trozo de pollo con salsa agridulce.

—¡Grandioso, como siempre!—hizo hacia atrás su silla, jugando a balancearse en las dos patas traseras—tengo auto nuevo y mi licencia, ámas tendré que tomar el camión y también me tocó con un chico de nombre italiano para el evento ese, creo que es un amigo de mi hermano o algo así—soltó un suspiro de satisfacción—perder una hora de clases diaria, esto va a ser divertido. ¿Qué podría salir mal este día?

—Me alegro—le sonrió sinceramente el asiático.

—Eso es genial—reconoció Alfred—algún día nos vas a tener que dejar usarlo.

—Usarlo jamás, pero puedo darles una vuelta en mi bebé si tanto insisten—sonrió con arrogancia.

—¿Te tocó con Feliciano?—preguntó Francis y luego de esto dio un bocado pequeño a su comida.

—Si, ¡ese es! Siempre se la pasa alrededor de mi hermano y parece ser agradable—su mirada se perdió y su expresión cambió a una mas tranquila y algo soñadora.

—Justamente me tocó con tu hermano—dijo Kiku—no entiendo, pensé que dijiste que tu eras mayor ¿Cómo es que el esta en ultimo año y tu estas en primero?

—¿Uh? Ah, si, me tomé unas vacaciones más largas que él—dejó caer la silla en las dos patas delanteras—bien valieron la pena.

—¿Dónde esta Antonio?—preguntó Alfred con la boca llena de la hamburguesa que recién había comprado. Se había olvidado por algún tiempo de todo el asunto de la chica hasta ahora. Menos mal que le regresó a la memoria con el alemán cerca.

—No vino, desde ayer que tiene otras cosas mas importantes que hacer—el buen humor de Gilbert de pronto se desvaneció y se cruzó de brazos.

—¡¿Otra vez?!—aun cuando ya no tenía que preocuparse de encontrarla seguía siendo bastante impaciente de conocerla mas que por un "hola".

—Si, pero creo que mañana vendrá, ¿Por qué?—dejó de lado su postura y decidió comer lo que tenía frente suyo.

—Tenía que preguntarle sobre la chica que estuvo con el la noche que estuvimos en el _Rock and Beer—_le contó antes de dar el último bocado de su almuerzo—¿sabes algo de ella?

—¿Te refieres a Bella? Bueno, ella estudia aquí…

—Espera, ¿estudia _aquí_?—sus ojos se abrieron bastante y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella iba a la misma escuela.

—Eso es lo que dije—se enderezó en su asiento—¿por qué tanto interés en ella?

—Tengo que encontrarla—se levantó de su silla—¿sabes sonde esta su salón?

—Uh…—se frotó el mentón, intentando hacer memoria—creo que va en el edificio tres, ultimo piso, pero no me sé el número del salón… Aun así…

—Gracias—lo interrumpió, no tenía mucho tiempo para encontrarla durante el receso, por lo que en ese mismo instante marchó a buscarla, abandonando por completo a sus amigos.

Si estaba hasta el ultimo piso del edificio tres significaba que tendría que cruzar todo el jardín para llegar hasta allá. Lo único que lo separaba de ella era un edificio completo y 13 pisos, sumándole a ello que tan solo le quedaban quince minutos para ir y volver a tiempo a clase.

Corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lo que sus piernas le permitían. Agradecía a su buena condición física para continuar sin cansarse. Sólo podía pensar en que estaba tan cerca de lograrlo y a partir del momento en que la viera todo iba a ser tan diferente. Lo emocionaba, le causaba ilusión y todo aquello que el doctor recomendó evitar, pero en estos instantes ya no importaba en lo absoluto por que esta vez si sería ella.

Para cuando llegó al edificio que indicó el de ojos rojos empezó a frenar el paso. Revisó el reloj en su celular, le quedaba aun diez minutos y todavía debía subir los trece pisos. Esto sería un reto, pero lo haría.

Las escaleras en espiral eran extrañamente menos amplias que las de su edificio. Algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí para volver a sus salones le estorbaban el paso por lo lentos que eran, por lo que tenía que rebasarlos de algún modo. A veces bastaba con rodearlos, pero cuando venían muchos en conjunto se metía entre ellos o los empujaba. De cualquier manera, esto era lo que menos preocupaba a Alfred, era una pesada subida hasta el ultimo piso.

Cuando finalmente llegó estaba muerto. Este debía ser el ejercicio del año sin duda alguna. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para darles un tiempo de reaccionar. Tomó aire por la boca y alzó la mirada al pasillo cuadrado con un barandal en el centro que formaba un círculo alrededor del hueco que dejaba ver los pisos de abajo. Solo tenía que asomarse a ver si ella estaba en alguno de esos salones. Algo que no pensó es que quizás ella estaría en la cafetería o algo así, pero aparentemente aunque la lógica diría que los salones deberían estar vacíos, habían muchos alumnos en ese piso.

Avanzó de salón en salón, asomándose ligeramente por la puerta que en ocasiones estaba abierta, en otras tenía que abrirla el mismo y emparejarla para ver a través de la apertura.

—¿Alfred?—lo llamó una voz familiar—¿qué haces aquí?

Cuando se giró comprobó que efectivamente era una voz que conocía. Su hermano Matthew lo miraba confundido por su presencia, mientras cargaba en sus brazos varios libros y a su lado lo acompañaba ese chico ruso que no le causaba mucha confianza.

—Privet, hermano de Matvey—lo saludó con su extraña sonrisa que parecía ser permanente en su rostro.

—Busco a alguien—le contó, aunque luego de unos instantes se dio cuenta de que podría hacerle la misma pregunta, no había motivo, que el supiera, para que estuviera ahí—¿tu que haces aquí?

—Aquí está mi salón—le señaló el salón al cual Alfred espiaba hace unos segundos—¿a quién buscas?

—No creo que la conozcas, es una chica—dijo como si ese fuera motivo suficiente.

—¿Tal vez si la describes y nos das un nombre, da?—sugirió con una calmada alegría. El mayor de los gemelos hubiera preferido ignorarlo, pero tal vez podría ser de ayuda.

—Es güera, ojos verdes… Hm—se quedó pensando con una mano en el aire que ajustó a una altura de su cuerpo—más o menos de esta estatura y se llama Bella.

—¿Bella? No sabía que la conocías—dijo Matthew sorprendido.

—¿La conoces tu?—la reacción de Alfred fue la misma, pero con un toque de ilusión tiñendo sus palabras.

—Si, va en nuestro salón, ¿verdad Iván?—lo volteó a ver para que confirmara sus palabras.

—Iba, el día de hoy volverá a su país natal—corrigió el más alto.

—¿En serio? No lo sabía…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A que hora se va?—se apresuró a hacer todas esas preguntas. No podía creer que justo cuando estaba tan cerca, ahora todo lucía tan imposible.

El ataque de preguntas hizo encogerse un poco a su hermano, pero Iván parecía inmutable.

—La especialidad de Bella es la cocina y la llevarán para que participe en un evento nacional culinario en Bélgica, según escuché—se puso un dedo atravesando desde su mentón hasta sus labios, pensando—y creo que saldrá en una hora o dos, algunos compañeros dijeron que volverán para las últimas dos horas de clase, fueron al aeropuerto para despedirse de ella.

El entusiasmo del norteamericano se apagó tan rápido como la explicación empezó a darse. Significaba que no podría hablar con ella antes de que el plazo se cumpliera. No dejaban a los estudiantes salir en horas de clase, por lo que tampoco podía ir a buscarla. Últimamente estaba teniendo una suerte que no era exactamente la mejor.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo, le quedaban cinco minutos para volver y no había manera de que llegaría a tiempo a clases.

—Debo irme—les avisó antes de darse la media vuelta y dirigirse a las escaleras.

—Nos vemos en casa, Al—se despidió Matt

—Claro—respondió al aire sin interrumpir su paso.

—¿… Alfred? ¿a dónde vas?—le preguntó el amigo de Matthew.

Alfred no tenía la paciencia para responder a lo mas obvio, pero aun así se detuvo y se giró a verlo.

—¿A mi edificio?

—Da, pero creo que sería mas fácil y rápido si fueras por ahí—le señaló en dirección de una esquina bastante bien escondida donde se encontraban tres elevadores—o por ahí—le señalo en otra dirección donde había otro grupo de elevadores.

Estaba por fallecer ahí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de esos ascensores. Eran demasiado discretos, ¿por qué no podían hacerlos mas evidentes para que la gente los viera? En su edificio no tenían de esos, por eso mucho menos se pudo haber imaginado que existían esas cosas. Se sintió ridículo frente a su hermano y a su amigo, pero decidió simplemente hacer caso a la indicación del ruso sin mediar palabra alguna.

El timbre sonó antes de que el consiguiera llegar, pero por suerte no le quedaba mucho para alcanzar el salón. Los alumnos ya estaban dentro y el maestro estaba por cerrar la puerta, pero con una sonrisa y una mirada apenada consiguió que el maestro se apiadara y lo dejara pasar.

—Muy bien, como ya se les habrá dicho esta mañana—empezó a decir el profesor mientras se paseaba por el frente del salón—iniciaremos con la presentación de sus compañeros de equipo para este evento de final de semestre—colocó sus manos a sus espaldas—algunos quizás sepan como luce su compañero, pero aun así sus compañeros mayores tendrán un letrero frente de sí mismos que les dirá su nombre y de esta forma podrán localizar a su pareja. También les tenemos una sorpresa—sonrió con un deje de malicia—pero esa se las diremos en cuanto ya estén hechas las vinas—se detuvo en un punto del salón y les dirigió una mirada severa que a cualquiera le helaría—no quiero que nadie se vaya, se notará su ausencia por que alguien se quedará sin pareja. Quien se escape del emparejamiento reprueba mi materia automáticamente, así que… Ya lo saben.

La advertencia del profesor fue bastante clara para los alumnos. Formaron una fila que al inicio tenía un orden, pero lo perdió con forme pasó el tiempo al avanzar. Alfred no tenía idea del nombre de su compañero, solo esperaba que terminara pronto esto. No tenía ánimos de estar ahí después de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, pero no había más opción y de todos modos tal vez sería lo mejor para distraerse, después de todo no tenía que trabajar, sólo escuchar a un alumno mayor que él y eso no sería demasiado complicado.

Hicieron que su fila quedara en paralelo con la de otros alumnos. Sostenían una hoja de papel donde decían un nombre con un apellido cada uno. El plan inicial de Alfred seguía intacto; esperar a que quedara el último estudiante para averiguar quien era su pareja. No era demasiado complejo ni difícil de seguir, solo tenía que esperar.

Podía saberse que los mayores no tenían ni la menor idea de quien les había tocado puesto que movían la mirada de un lado al otro queriendo deducir cual de todos sería la persona con la que convivirían por un mes.

El profesor dio la señal para que empezaran a distribuirse. Vio a Kiku irse con Ludwig, el líder de su equipo de futbol americano y a Francis yéndose con una chica de coletas y piel morena. Al final quedó solo el entre los alumnos de primer grado.

—¿Qué esperas, Jones?—lo apresuró el maestro.

—Ah, si, sólo que… No encontraba el nombre de mi compañero—se excusó y buscó con la mirada entre los alumnos, esperando a encontrar a su pareja que se supone sería la única solitaria.

Y así fue. Encontró a su pareja. Era un chico rubio de cabello ligeramente desordenado. Alto, pero no tanto como él lo era. Tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda que lucían tan confundidos como los de Alfred y, como toque final, unas pobladas cejas. No se fijó en lo que decía su letrero, pero no necesitaba leer su nombre para darse cuenta de que _era el mesero de las anteriores noches_.

El asombro le duró unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que debía moverse ya que el profesor le estaba dirigiendo una mala mirada por tardarse demasiado. Se acercó a el, incorporándose a la fila de parejas.

Alfred no podía parar de mirarlo. No por que tuviera algo en el rostro, aun no superaba sus cejas enormes, pero no se trataba de eso. Le parecía tan extraño que el estuviera ahí, en su misma escuela. Nunca lo había visto antes, ni por los pasillos, ni en la cafetería, ni en los eventos culturales. Nada. Aunque no sería de extrañarse, son tres edificios, trece pisos cada uno y quien sabe cuantos salones en total.

Podía ver su perfil, daba un aire de altivez, con su mentón alzado y sus parpados relajados. Estaba parado firme, derecho, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Tenía un rostro con facciones finas, delgadas y una piel rosada, clara, excepto por un área pequeña que rodeaba sus ojos; tenía unas no muy marcadas ojeras. A la luz del día y así de cerca era mucho mas fácil apreciar estos rasgos, y sobre todo Alfred se fijaba más ahora después de esta gran coincidencia de verlo dos veces antes en un bar y ahora resultaba ser su compañero de equipo en su misma escuela.

Trataba de ser discreto, observándolo apenas de reojo, pero tuvo que desviar sus pupilas en otra dirección en cuanto notó que iba a voltear a verlo.

—Ahora que cada quien tiene su equipo—empezó a hablar el profesor—les daré las indicaciones. Por primera vez en este evento podrán ir a cualquier parte que quieran, la que sea, incluso fuera del instituto.

Los ojos del americano brillaron con ilusión. Esto era perfecto, podía ir a _cualquier_ parte, eso incluía el aeropuerto para ir a buscar a Bella. Tenía la oportunidad para encontrarla y la tomaría. Sólo tenía que decirle a su compañero que pretendiera que si habían hablado, después de todo tenían todo un mes para conocerse.

—Pueden ir en grupos, si eso desean—prosiguió el maestro—por este día son libres durante una hora de hacer lo que gusten, pero… También viene la parte divertida…

Sonó un par de clicks. Habían cerrado las esposas sobre las muñecas de los jóvenes. Alfred miró el brazalete metálico y se mordió los labios. Esto no era parte de la idea que tenía. Luego miró al de ojos verdes que tampoco lucía muy contento con esta situación.

—Son libres de irse ahora, pero procuren volver dentro de una para que se les quite esas esposas—anunció el profesor.

Algunas parejas se dispersaron, otras se quedaron en su mismo punto, hablando y poniéndose de acuerdo. Su compañero pasó una mano por su cabello y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Bien, um… A…—Alfred no se acordaba de su nombre. En su memoria podía recapitular que Elizabeth hizo mención de su nombre, pero no podía recuperar nada mas que la inicial "A". Intentó echar un vistazo al letrero que tenía hace unos momentos para recordarlo, pero lo había alejado de su vista. Le restó importancia ya que no logró ver nada—bueno, vamos al aeropuerto—le dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa, aun sabiendo que no lo era. Únicamente esperaba que le siguiera la corriente.

—Espera, no voy a ir al aeropuerto, eso queda muy lejos—lo cual sin duda no lo hizo y se puso firme, sin intención de moverse cuando Alfred intentó jalarlo en dirección a la salida—y además ni siquiera se tu nombre, ni nada de ti.

Era natural que sonara extraña la propuesta, el tampoco accedería si estuviera en su lugar. Después de verse dos veces antes y ahora sugerir de la nada ir al aeropuerto no era algo que pasara comúnmente y pudiera decir "claro, el otro día mi vecino al que no le hablo mucho me invitó a ir al aeropuerto".

—Soy Alfred y nos hemos visto dos veces en un bar ¿ahora podemos ir?—insistió, volviendo a tirar de su mano para que el otro caminara con él. Fue fácil hacer patinar sus zapatos por el suelo, pero no podía ir por la calle así.

—¿Dos?—alzó una ceja y tiró la cadena de las esposas de vuelta al sitio donde estaban parados antes. Alfred solo tropezó unos pasos de regreso al sitio inicial por que lo desconcertó la pregunta.

—Si, nos hemos visto dos veces ¿no lo recuerdas?—no intentó volver a tirar de él, quería aclarar este punto primero—he ido dos días seguidos al bar.

—No lo se, hay mucha gente que va al bar—se rascó la nuca, pensativo.

—¡Como es que no me recuerdas!—hizo un puchero. Le parecía injusto que no recordara quien era. Él si lo hacía, aunque no recordara su nombre, pero su rostro lo reconocía al menos.

—Recuerdo que eres el chico que buscaba a Elizabeth—aclaró.

—Bueno, eso no importa, tenemos que irnos ahora—decidió enfocarse en ir al aeropuerto.

—¿Por qué es tan importante ir al aeropuerto?—se cruzó de brazos, dejando la mano de Alfred colgada cerca del cuerpo del otro.

—Por que…—suspiró. Tenía que contarle todo el asunto para que accediera, no parecía haber otra forma—estoy marcado y creo que la chica que lo hizo está por irse a Bélgica en cualquier momento y necesito verla.

—… ¿_Crees_?—remarcó la palabra que el dijo—¿no lo sabes?

—No, bueno, si…—el joven del mechón rebelde se enredó en sus palabras. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararse—conocí a muchas chicas la otra noche que salí con mis amigos y ella es la única opción que queda.

—No entiendo por que te tomas tantas molestias por una chica—dejó de cruzar los brazos para que el otro no tuviera que mantener la mano en el aire—es solo una marca, nada más.

Alfred pestañeo un par de veces. Eso le sonaba a lo que el solía decir antes de que quedara marcado hace un par de días. Suponía que ahora lo entendía, la gente le daba importancia por que esta persona tendría que ser aquella con la que podrían ser felices el resto de su vida. Les causaba ilusión y curiosidad como sería ella, conocer más a fondo la personalidad que correspondía a la suya. Todo esto estaba guiado más que nada por la curiosidad, el deseo de saber. Además, no todos los días quedabas marcado del corazón, tal vez si fuera algo mas común nadie le tomaría importancia, y sobre todo, nadie podía simplemente marcar a cualquiera. Quedar marcado es algo único que aparentemente no se puede entender hasta que sucede.

—Tal vez sea sólo una marca, pero creo que quien la causó no es _sólo_ una persona—le respondió con una sonrisa, seguro lo que decía por algún motivo. Aun cuando no sabía nada de ella, algo le decía que no podía ser como el resto. Ella debía ser especial, única.

El alumno mayor guardó silencio, aparentemente estas palabras causaron un impacto en él. Ladeó la mirada, por unos segundos. Juntó las cejas y volvió a mirarlo.

—Está bien—cedió con voz rendida—pero no pienso pagar el transporte para llegar hasta allá y tenemos que volver en una hora para que nos quiten estas cosas—levantó el puño, mostrando las esposas en las muñecas de ambos.

—¡Bien! Gracias, uh…—se trabó nuevamente, sin saber como nombrarlo.

—Arthur. Me llamo Arthur.

Recorrieron el largo pasillo por el jardín hasta llegar a los arcos de la salida, donde se encontraba la calle. Alfred decidió que lo mejor sería tomar un taxi, aunque este fuera bastante caro. No podían tomarse el lujo de intentar un camión, probablemente no llegarían si lo hacían. Podía agregar esto a la lista de razones por las que debería tener un auto, pero lo más seguro es que no lo conseguiría aun.

Algunas de las personas que se paseaban por la banqueta, o incluso desde los autos, se les quedaban viendo. No era difícil adivinar por qué, no todos los días ves a dos chicos encadenados el uno al otro. Algunas miradas eran moderadas, otras un tanto más indiscretas. Al americano no le molestaban, simplemente las ignoraba. En cambio podía notar que Arthur intentaba ocultar las esposas mientras caminaban, pero esto era bastante difícil.

—Deja de mover tanto tu mano—le dijo Arthur. él trataba de mantener la mano estática, pegada a su cuerpo.

—_Dude_, de todos modos se va a notar la cadena aunque trates de ocultarla—respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

—Claro que no, se nota menos si no balanceas tu brazo de un lado a otro como si fueras un reloj de pie.

—No lo estoy moviendo tanto, solo lo normal—vaya, no sabía que un mesero pudiera ser tan mandón. Consideraba que era mucho mas amigable en el bar.

—Como sea, quédate quieto unos momentos—el británico dio una mirada a su alrededor y se quedó mirando en otra dirección—nos están viendo…

—¿Qué hay con eso?—finalmente accedió a su pedido y pegó su muñeca a su cuerpo. De acuerdo, no era mucho pedir que no moviera tanto el brazo, pero debido a esto se eliminó algo de distancia entre ellos. Volteó a verlo, pero el otro seguía mirando en dirección contraria.

—No se, ¿tal vez por que a las personas no les gusta que se les queden viendo?—se volvió a verlo nuevamente y dio un respingo por descubrirlo tan cerca de su rostro.

Alfred se sorprendió de igual modo, no se esperaba que terminaran en esta posición tan incomoda ni le pasó por la mente que podría llegar a pasar esto. En definitiva eso no fue a propósito, pero eso no deshacía el hecho de que efectivamente sus rostros estuvieran a breves centímetros. Ambos detuvieron su andar y se apartaron, jalando accidentalmente de las cadenas y tensándolas en el aire.

—¿Qué _demonios_ estabas intentando?—despotricó algunos insultos en inglés británico. Su rostro se había puesto ligeramente rojo y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—¡Yo no hice nada!—se defendió el norteamericano—solo hice lo que dijiste, intenté ser discreto.

—Ok, pues olvida eso…—Arthur se mantuvo lejos de él, con el brazo estirado. Podía ver que decidió olvidarse de su pena para mantenerse distanciado.

Aparentemente era difícil complacer al inglés. Alfred suspiró y decidió no hacer más complicado esto de lo que ya era. Convivir con este chico durante un mes sería difícil, pero se prometía que este día al menos valdría la pena a pesar de su conflictivo compañero.

Ya que se habían detenido sería buena idea esperar ahí mismo a que pasara un taxi. Alfred se acerco a la orilla de la banqueta y se asomó para revisar si venía alguno. Muchos autos, pero ningún taxi pasó. Fue algo desesperante esperar, estaba corto de tiempo y de la paciencia de Arthur, quien mantenía su postura actual de mantenerse lejos.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo—dijo el británico con una voz agotada por la espera y a la vez algo preocupado por no estar si quiera lejos de la escuela—deberíamos buscar otra manera…

—No hay otra manera—Alfred desvió su mirada de la calle para voltearlo a ver. Suspiró pesadamente ¿por qué esto se volvía cada vez mas difícil?—en un autobús nos tomaría mas de una hora…

—Bueno, no en autobús—concluyó—¿No tienes algún amigo que venga a la escuela con auto o algo así?

Entonces se le ocurrió. _Gilbert_.

—¡Eso es!—exclamó al aire, con una sonrisa viva. Estaba de vuelta en el juego.

—¿Qué cosa?

No le dio ni respuesta ni tiempo para reaccionar cuando empezó a correr de vuelta al instituto. Arthur no lograba seguirle el paso, no tenía la misma condición física que el así que tuvo que ir un poco más lento por el mientras buscaban a Gilbert. Era una escuela grande, demasiado, pero casualmente los encontraron sentados en el jardín, platicando. Feliciano hablaba alegremente, mientras que el albino arrancaba pastitos del suelo.

—¡Gil!—lo llamó mientras corrían hacia el.

—… Tienes que estar bromeando—Arthur se detuvo súbitamente sin previo aviso y se puso una mano sobre la cadera.

—¿Qué pasa?—lo miró confundido. El británico tenía una expresión de disgusto.

—¡Hey, Al!—lo llamó Gilbert. Sacudía su mano de un lado al otro en el aire, llamándolos—oh por…—se le escapó una carcajada—¡Cejitas! Tanto tiempo.

—_Fuck_—murmuró el de ojos verdes.

—¿Se conocen?—Alfred se sorprendió e intercaló miradas entre ambos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

—Creo que será mejor si vamos a conseguir un taxi…—le dijo en voz moderada para que los otros no alcanzaran a escuchar.

—¡Hola Arthur!—saludó el italiano con su marcado acento y una sonrisa encantadora.

—Gilbert tiene auto ahora, nos lo podría prestar—le dijo Alfred sin preocuparse en su tono de voz.

—Dije que solo vueltas, Alfred, un bebé como el mío no se presta—corrigió el albino mientras se levantaba e iba a donde ellos, acompañado de su compañero.

—¡Oh, vamos!—insistió, intentando con una mirada de cachorro—lo necesitamos, tengo que ir a encontrar a Bella.

—¡Ah! Descubriste que Bella se va, ¿cierto?—se rió de buena gana—yo te lo iba a decir, pero como no quisiste escuchar…

—Solo préstanos el auto—le dijo el británico con un tono de voz demandante—tenemos poco tiempo y no podemos perderlo en esto.

Por primera vez Gilbert se puso serio. Las mirada verde era firme contra la rojiza. Había una especie de comunicación no verbal, o incluso una discusión, que se estaba llevando acabo ahí mismo. El inglés no había apartado su mano de su cintura en ni un solo momento y Alfred pudo notar que más que una pose, estaba apretando en esta área. Feliciano se veía atemorizado por lo que pudiera ocurrir, a cada segundo parecía encogerse cada vez más dentro de sí mismo. No supo que ocurrió en ese instante, pero fue como si la pelea de "miraditas" la hubiera perdido Gilbert. Él suspiró y bajó la mirada, antes de volverla hacia el rubio de lentes.

—De acuerdo, ¡pero lo quiero de vuelta y sin ningún golpe!—advirtió mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos y sacaba las llaves.

—No te preocupes, ¡está en buenas manos!—Alfred sonrió ampliamente y recibió las llaves en su palma.

—Está detrás del jardín del edificio uno, con solo acercarse sabrán cual es—les guiñó el ojo.

—Gilbert es muy amable—admiró Feliciano con una sonrisa más tranquila y alegre.

—Gracias—dijo Alfred.

—No hay de que, pero ya vayan ¿no se les hacía tarde?

—Si, si ¡nos vemos!—se despidió Alfred dispuesto a irse directo al estacionamiento, pero lo que no vio fue las miradas de Arthur y Gilbert encontrarse por ultima vez antes de irse.

Fueron hasta el estacionamiento y se quedaron parados frente al mar de autos que se encontraban ahí. Algo estaba claro, en las llaves decía _Toyota _por lo que debería ser de esa marca y… Bien, no tenían más pistas.

—… ¿Y Ahora qué?—dijo Arthur.

—Tal vez debimos pedirle a Gilbert que fuera más especifico…—el norteamericano se rascó la nuca, era una escuela grande y por lo tanto mas de algún alumno tendría que tener un auto, y sumando a los maestros se volvería imposible.

—Intenta quitarle el seguro para que haga ruido o algo.

—Ok, veamos…—sujetó frente a su vista las llaves y avanzó unos pasos. Estaba por oprimir el botón, pero sin siquiera hacerlo, al lado suyo un camry rojo y con espejos polarizados sonó.

—Eso fue fácil—alzó ambas cejas el británico y se acercó al auto.

—Yo ni siquiera oprimí el botón—Alfred miró en todas direcciones, buscando a otra persona que estuviera cerca y que pudiera haber abierto el automóvil.

—Deben ser esa clase de autos que se desbloquean al estar cerca…—dijo levemente sorprendido. Ese era un buen auto, moderno de un color llamativo.

—Wow…—aulló el rubio—bien, vamos a…

—Espera, ¿Sabes conducir?—preguntó Arthur, entrecerrando los ojos.

Estaba claro que Alfred debía conducir, él tenía la mano derecha esposada y Arthur la izquierda, por lo que si Arthur condujera sería mucho más complicado.

Alfred desvió la vista al cielo, pensando en que contestar. Había tenido algunas lecciones antes con Francis, pero nada formal. Estuvo por chocar un par de veces y había dejado al francés aterrado, pero aun así creía que no lo hacía tan mal.

—Bueno, he conducido algunas veces y creo que puedo hacer-

—Olvídalo, yo conduzco—estiró la mano para que le entregara las llaves.

—¡¿Por qué?!—reclamó por el repentino cambio.

—Dijiste "algunas veces", no me voy a arriesgar a eso.

—¿Tu sabes conducir?—lo cuestionó incrédulo.

—Tengo mi permiso incluso—le sonrió algo burlón.

Alfred no tuvo mas remedio que entregarle las llaves y dejarlo conducir. Arthur no se iba a subir de ninguna manera con el si no estaba él al volante, así que lo dejó. La postura que tuvieron que adoptar fue algo incomoda. Para empezar, hubo que entrar ambos por la misma puerta, ya que separarse no era una opción ni siquiera posible. El británico tenía que conducir con una sola mano y la que se encontraba encadenada cruzaba por debajo hacia el medio, entre los dos asientos de el frente, donde Alfred también la tenía, pero en una posición mas cómoda ya que no debía manejar.

Fue maravilloso que el auto fuera automático, de ser manual este viaje se habría complicado de sobre manera por la posición que debían mantener. Pero esta no era la única bendición que tenía consigo este vehículo, también tenía integrada una pantalla táctil con GPS, teléfono integrado y, cuando lo ponías en reversa, tenía una cámara en la parte posterior que te ayudaba a ver lo que se encontraba detrás de ti. Gilbert se había ganado la lotería sin duda y Arthur estaba gozando de ella.

—¿Y como es que entraste a la escuela?—preguntó Alfred. El camino había sido algo silencioso y esto lo incomodaba. Arthur lo miró de reojo, alzando una ceja—debemos hablar de todos modos, estaremos un mes juntos.

—… Hice la audición para literatura y quedé, no hay mucho que decir…—hizo una leve mueca en sus labios.

—Oh, ¿entonces te gusta leer?—no era de sorprenderse, podría decir que si tenía cara de ser la clase de chicos que se la pasan encerrados en una biblioteca.

—Bueno ¿por qué mas leería?—sonrió

—No lo se, yo entré por matemáticas, pero a mi no me gustan, solo soy bueno en ellas.

—¿De verdad?—lo miró fugazmente unos segundos antes de volver su vista al frente—si no te gustan ¿por qué quisiste meterte a una escuela que tratará de presumir tus talentos?

—Realmente no quería entrar—giró la cabeza a la ventana, observando el camino—me querían meter por que Matthew, mi hermano, recibió una invitación para entrar a la academia por ser bueno con los idiomas y como mis padres querían tener dos hijos prodigio intentaron meterme con el futbol—una sonrisa abarcó su rosto y volteó hacia el conductor.

—¿Pero..?

—Pues era bueno, pero cuando hice la prueba había mejores que yo—soltó una leve risa—entonces mi madre sugirió que intentara con matemáticas y… Quedé atado a esa horrible materia por el resto de mi vida. O al menos hasta que llegue a la universidad, pero estaré bien, no es tan difícil.

—Vaya…

—¿Y por que estas aquí? Quiero decir, hay una escuela en Inglaterra también ¿no? ¿para que ir tan lejos?

—Tuve la oportunidad de salir de intercambio y decidí hacerlo—se encogió de hombros—tenía buenas notas y… y parecía buena idea.

Alfred echó un vistazo al GPS y sonrió al saber que no faltaba mucho para llegar. Estaba emocionado y hasta algo nervioso. Esta debía ser la última, la definitiva. Este momento ya no se escaparía mas de él entre sus manos, no lo dejaría de ninguna manera.

—Ya casi llegamos—anunció con entusiasmo en su voz.

—Lo se, pero tendremos que ir más rápido en el regreso para poder llegar—suspiró Arthur—no puedo esperar a quitarme estas cosas, son molestas…

—Sólo un poco más, podremos regresar tan rápido como la veamos.

—Eso espero, por que te advierto que no me voy a quedar a esperar mucho—le advirtió—en cuanto la encontremos ponte de acuerdo con ella para que nos podamos ir lo mas pronto posible.

—Si, si… Eres peor que mi madre—sonrió divertido aun así.

Fue difícil encontrar estacionamiento cuando llegaron, pasaron un largo rato manejando en círculos hasta que encontraron un vehículo que se estaba marchando ya. Cuando lo vieron Alfred saltó, señalándolo para que Arthur fuera directamente hacia aquel sitio. Consiguieron acaparar el lugar y se bajaron ambos por el lado en que estaba sentado Alfred.

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Corre!—el norteamericano parecía un niño corriendo por ahí y se le hacía difícil ir detrás de el al británico.

—¡Alfred, espera, no corras tanto!—jadeó.

—¡Más rápido, no sabemos si ya se fue!

Arthur intentaba seguirle el ritmo sin tropezar, pero era algo complicado. No se cansó al instante, pero Alfred llegaba a sentir que la cadena se estiraba a ratos. Trataba de tenerle paciencia al otro, pero las ansias no lo permitían detenerse ¿y si ya se había ido? ¿y si ya no alcanzó a hablar con ella antes de que se marchara? No, no podría perdonarse el llegar tarde. Tenía que hacerlo.

_Tenía que._

—Alfred, espera…—intentó decirle el británico, tirando de la cadena.

—No te detengas, podremos descansar cuando estemos dentro del aeropuerto.

—No, escucha idiota-

—Ya casi, sólo tenemos que cruzar—trató de apaciguarlo para que siguiera corriendo. Faltaba tan solo cruzar una calle por la que circulaban los autos, justo frente al edificio. Era todo lo que quedaba.

—No es eso, es…

—Luego de eso podemos caminar rápido o lo que sea.

—¡Alfred!

No supo de donde salió esa fuerza, pero sintió como Arthur lo jalaba hacia atrás y su cuerpo cedió a esta acción. Todo fue como en cámara lenta, mientras el caía hacia atrás podía ver como un camión pasaba justo frente a él. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera. Eso estaba a punto de atropellarlo y no se dio cuenta de ello por que no se tomó la molestia de mirar a cada lado por si venía algún auto. Estaba concentrado pensando en que estaba tan cerca de ella que pudo haber muerto de no haber sido por Arthur. Cayó de espaldas, pero el impacto fue amortiguado por el cuerpo del otro.

—Maldita sea, ¿Nunca escuchas?—le reclamó el inglés desde debajo de él. Tenía la respiración agitada, podía sentirlo en la forma en que se levantaba su pecho.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó y se levantó al instante para ayudarle.

—Estoy bien…—se incorporó, sobándose la espalda y cerrando un ojo—¿tu estás bien?

—Si—exhaló todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Ese momento le había liberado mucha adrenalina—gracias, estaba demasiado distraído—le sonrió algo apenado, pero genuinamente agradecido. Si no hubiera estado ahí, probablemente estaría en el pavimento, tirado en el suelo.

—Bien, la próxima vez trata de escuchar lo que te dicen—se tomó el pecho mientras recuperaba el aliento—por dios, ese camión ni siquiera intentó disminuir la velocidad.

—Vamos, debemos entrar—le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguieran.

—Claro, pero esta vez no vayas corriendo como un idiota por ahí.

Alfred sonrió a pesar del insulto. Sabía que se preocupaba y, vaya, para apenas conocerse ya parecían haber pasado por todo tipo de situaciones. Era la persona que más lo había ayudado con todo este asunto de buscar a la chica que lo marcó, lo ayudó a convencer a Gilbert de prestarles el auto y además le salvó la vida hace unos segundos. ¿Qué mas quería?

Para su buena suerte el vuelo no había partido aun, faltaba media hora, pero no tenían el tiempo del mundo para poder encontrarla, también debían regresar al colegio para que les quitaran las esposas.

Encontraron a un grupo de chicas y algunos chicos alrededor de ella, despidiéndose con tristeza. Ella tenía los ojos húmedos y sorprendentemente Antonio resultaba estar ahí.

—¡Ahí esta!—dijo Alfred mientras se apresuraba a caminar hacia ella—¡Bella!

La chica y otros de sus amigos voltearon a ver a Alfred llegando junto con Arthur.

—¿Alfred?—preguntó Antonio, confundido—¿vienes a despedirte? No sabía que te llevabas bien con Bella.

—… Algo así—no supo como explicarlo, pero tampoco lo iba a hacer así—Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?—sintió la mirada incrédula de la chica y Alfred volteó a ver a Arthur—bueno, un poco más en privado.

—Ok…—tenía un ramo entre las manos, el cual se lo dejó a Antonio—ahora vengo—les avisó a sus amistades y se apartó junto con el par de encadenados.

—Bella, probablemente hayas quedado marcada—empezó a decir.

—Si—dijo algo sorprendida—¿cómo lo sabes?

Alfred sonrió, de verdad era ella. No podía contener la emoción que tenía. Mientras tanto Arthur trataba de pretender que no escuchaba por cortesía.

—Tal vez te estés preguntando quién es, después de estos dos días de haber estado en el bar y hablar con cinco chicos diferentes…—continuó hablando.

—Eh…

—Yo también estoy marcado, llevo días buscándote—dos días, pero ya contaban como "días"—y quería que lo supieras para que, quizás, cuando vuelvas tu y yo…

—No estoy marcada por ti—habló a la mitad del discurso del de ojos azules.

—… Pudiéramos salir y… Espera ¿qué?—se descolocó completamente—¡dijiste que estabas marcada!

—Si, lo estoy, pero no por ti—miró hacia el grupo que tenía esperándola detrás suyo—estoy marcada por Antonio—una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas—cuando lo supimos aquella noche decidimos pasar todo el tiempo posible juntos antes de que me tuviera que ir—volvió a ver a Alfred con algo de pena—lo siento por no ser quien esperabas.

—Está… Está bien—sonrió de lado, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo en realidad—gracias.

—No hay de que—dijo ella y luego volvió con sus amigos.

Alfred se quedó mirando al grupo de chicos, a Bella en especial. No podía creer que no fuera ella. Estaba tan seguro, era la única opción, la última opción. No era posible, no habló con nadie más esa noche ¿qué estaba pasando con su cuerpo? ¿Qué estaba pasando en si? De pronto sintió como si ya nada tuviera sentido.

Arthur lo miró con algo de pena y abrió los labios, a punto de decir algo, pero los cerró nuevamente. Paseó la mirada por el lugar y luego posó una mano sobre su hombro… Su hombro derecho. Le dio un par de palmadas y suspiró.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos…—dijo el británico en casi un murmullo.

—Está bien…

Volvieron al instituto en tiempo record. Fue necesario para llegar a tiempo y aun así llegaron derrapando por que justo se presentaron cuando ya estaban a mitad de quitar las esposas a cada pareja. A pesar del amargo desenlace, la habían pasado bien, fue divertido correr de un lado al otro con Arthur casi siendo arrastrado por él. Tal vez este mes no sería tan malo, podrían pasarlo bien.

Aun así fue difícil lidiar consigo mismo a lo largo de la tarde. Seguía repasando la noche una y otra vez. Recordaba claramente, cuatro chicas y ni una sola mas. No era posible que no fuera ninguna de ellas. De cualquier modo, no podía lamentarse todo el día. Tenía algo que hacer esta noche.

—¿Matt?—abrió su puerta sin molestarse en tocar antes.

—¿Qué necesitas?—estaba sentado en su cama con un cuaderno y un libro abierto frente de él mientras se dedicaba a mover la punta del lápiz contra sus labios.

—Necesito que vengas.

—Estoy algo ocupado ahora, Al…—le dijo algo cansado.

—¿Es muy importante?—preguntó.

—Si, muy importante…

—Del uno a cocinar, ¿qué tan divertido es?—sonrió con malicia. Sabía que le gustaba cocinar. Fue como si esto hubiera despertado sus sentidos y alzó la mirada.

Pasaron la tarde preparando la cena. Matthew no solo accedió por que le gustaba, sino también por que era probable que si Alfred lo hacía solo, terminaría haciendo un desastre. No era tan malo cocinando, pero no era tan bueno como su hermano.

Terminaron haciendo una pequeña guerra de comida con algo de la masa que sobró del pastel que iban a hacer. No siempre se divertían de esa forma, pocas veces pasaban tiempo juntos, pero cuando lo hacían la pasaban bien, como en esta ocasión.

Las narices de sus padres se vieron cautivadas por el aroma del banquete preparado por sus hijos. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando Matthew reveló que todo fue idea del mayor de los gemelos. Todos quedaron complacidos con la comida y la convivencia definitivamente fue mucho mejor que la vez en ese restaurant e incluso Alfred se olvidó por un tiempo de ese asunto.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer, se había obsesionado un poco y necesitaba dejar de pensar en ello. Cuando se cambió el uniforme escolar descubrió que la marca se había vuelto de un color un poco más intenso, lo cual lo preocupó. No quería que esto empeorara.

Cuando llegó la hora de limpiar lo que quedó, se encargó de recoger las cosas de la mesa, mientras que Matthew lavaba algunos trastes.

—Gracias, Al—le dijo su hermano mientras se encargaba de enjabonar un plato.

—¿Por qué?—sonrió por el gesto, aun cuando no entendiera que quería decir con él.

—Por todo—soltó, pero luego continuó—por la tarde la pasamos tan bien, la cena fue grandiosa y no estuvo tan mal comer con nuestros padres, creo que hace años que no teníamos algo así.

—Lo se, fue extraño—se rieron ambos—pero… Pero fue genial estar todos juntos.

—Si…—terminó con ese trasto y pasó al siguiente.

—Aun así, no hubiera podido hacerlo sin mi chef estrella—le dijo mientras guardaba algunas cosas en el refrigerador.

—Que bien que estaba aquí o la casa se hubiera incendiado—bromeó.

—¡Hey!—protestó el mayor—sólo pasó una vez.

Se empezó a escuchar un teléfono vibrando en alguna parte. Ambos voltearon a ver en todas direcciones, buscando de donde provenía ese sonido.

—Mi celular no está en vibrador—dijo Matt.

—Creo que es el mío.

Alfred caminó por la cocina hasta descubrir que lo había dejado sobre la barra, al lado de donde partió algunos vegetales previamente. Revisó el remitente, descubriendo que se trataba de Kiku. Descolgó el teléfono sin más, le daba curiosidad de saber que lo hacía llamarlo a estas horas de la noche.

—Kiku, ¿qué tal?—saludó alegremente al asiático.

—_Alfred_—respondió al otro lado de la línea—_sólo hablaba para preguntar…_—se escuchaba algo nervioso, no logró completar la oración.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Está todo bien?—se preocupó un poco. Tuvo que salir de la cocina para tener algo de privacidad en caso de que fuera algo grave.

—_No, no. Está todo bien… ¿Cómo te fue con Bella?—_preguntó finalmente.

—Bueno… No muy bien—se rascó la nuca—no era ella, y ya se me agotaron las ideas de quien pueda ser, así que creo que lo voy a dejar por la paz.

—_No te rindas aun, todavía hay alternativas…_

—Kiku, ya hablé con todas las chicas que podrían ser, no hay nadie más—se paseó por la sala hasta sentarse en el respaldo del sofá mas cercano. No comprendía por que insistía en este momento, le resultaba bastante extraño que el mas sereno de sus amigos pretendiera que siguiera. ¿De verdad se estaba rindiendo demasiado pronto? Ya no tenía pistas.

—_No con todas…_

—¿De que hablas? Solo estaba Bella y Elizabeth ¿Quién más me falta?

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—…_Mei…_

**OK antes de que pregunten ¿Pero que Kiku no estaba con Mei? Pues para eso tengo una explicación muy clara…**

**Pero eso será hasta el próximo capitulo, por supuesto.**


	4. Las paredes de Kiku

Alfred no durmió muy bien esa noche. Por mas que diera vueltas en la cama no lograba conciliar el sueño, sus pensamientos no podían parar de repasar, revisar y tratar de darle alguna lógica a la llamada de anoche.

_¿Mei? ¿De que estás hablando? Kiku, esto no tiene sentido… ¡Al menos dame una explicación!_

La voz de su amigo se escuchaba baja, estaba susurrando al teléfono. Hablaba tranquilamente, pero se percibía que algo no estaba en su lugar. Sabía que vivía solo mayor mente, pero que a veces uno de sus familiares que se encontraban en los Estados Unidos le hacían visitas para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

_Lo se, es una situación extraña, pero no puedo explicártelo ahora…_

No comprendía la actitud tan misteriosa de su amigo, era más que inusual esta conducta de su parte. No podía comparar sus acciones con las de ningún otro momento en que lo hubiera visto y eso es lo que más llegaba a preocuparlo. Por un lado podía sentirse feliz por que aun había esperanza, pero por otro lado ¿su amigo estaba bien?

_No… No lo entiendo ¿Por qué no puedes explicármelo ahora? ¿Está todo bien?_

Kiku no quiso dar ninguna aclaración a lo que dijo por teléfono, por más que le insistiera, el pelinegro permanecía firme en sus palabras y se negaba a hablar del tema al cien porciento.

_No puedo hablar de eso, no en este instante. Por cierto, no menciones nada de esto a Francis, por favor._

De ese modo terminó la enigmática llamada. No tuvo mas remedio que esperar hasta el día siguiente y encontrárselo en la escuela para saber que es lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Temprano por la mañana, estaba terminando de arreglarse para salir cuando un grito se escuchó desde el primer piso y le siguió una especie de llanto. Se sobresaltó, era la voz de su hermano. ¿Se había lastimado? Eso fue lo que más se temió. Corrió directo a las escaleras con el suéter en la mano y bajo por estas veloz mente.

—¡Matt!—lo llamó Alfred—¿Estás bien?

—¡No!—exclamó su hermano con voz trágica.

Se escuchaba como si estuviera en la sala en vez de la cocina, que era donde siempre lo encontraba por las mañanas antes de ir al colegio. Con forme se acercaba también era capaz de escuchar el sonido de la televisión, las palabras de un hombre serio acompañadas de una música de noticiero en el fondo.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó cuando se encontró finalmente en la sala, con su hermano hecho un ovillo en el sofá alargado—… ¿Mattie?

—Está… Está muerto—el gemelo menor alzó la vista hacia su hermano. Podía verse que no estaba llorando ni estaba cerca de estarlo, pero aun así se podía palpar la tristeza que emanaba su expresión.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién está muerto?

—_Así es, Steve_—dijo un hombre en la televisión con una mirada apenada que compartía condolencias con los televidentes, o al menos con Matthew por ahora—_esta madrugada se confirmó lo que muchos fans temíamos. El día de hoy a las 2:00 am le decímos adiós al autor de la saga "walls", del cual, tristemente, nunca sabremos su final. Efectivamente, estamos hablando de…_

El menor no pudo aguantar las palabras del hombre que se encontraba en la pantalla y apagó la televisión, haciendo pucheros y sufriendo en silencio. Después de la información dada por el noticiero sentía que comprendía de mejor manera la situación de su hermano.

—¿_Walls_ es el libro que estabas leyendo?—preguntó Alfred.

—Si, estaba por terminar de leer el último libro que sacó, pero… Ya no se si quiero terminarlo—soltó un suspiro y dejó su cabeza recostarse contra el sofá.

—… Lo siento por eso—hizo una mueca. Realmente no sabía que decirle, parecía que a su hermano le estaba afectando bastante todo esto y a decir verdad no comprendía del todo por que el drama, es decir, esta bien que se haya muerto y es triste, pero para Alfred tan solo era un libro y un extraño. Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que le hubiera gustado saber que hacer o decir, pero no se sentía especialmente como la persona indicada para poder darle ánimos con respecto a una obra de la cual no conocía absolutamente nada—hey, no has preparado el desayuno ¿cierto?—dedujo por que de lo contrario lo habría encontrado en la cocina—voy a hacer algo ¿qué quieres comer?

—¿Pancackes?—sugirió, dirigiéndole una suplicante mirada al mayor.

—Pancackes—confirmó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano antes de dirigirse a la cocina e ir a preparar el desayuno.

No era un gran experto chef, pero podría apañárselas con unos pancackes, no eran tan complicados de preparar y de hecho no le resultaron mal, le agradaron incluso a Matt, o eso parecía ya que se los comió sin quejarse ni protestar.

En la escuela por algún motivo también había explotado todo el asunto del creador de _Walls_. El día de ayer nadie decía nada con respecto a ese libro, pero aparentemente es como si todos se hubieran vuelto fans de la noche a la mañana. De su hermano lo comprendía por que lo llegó a ver varias veces leyendo esos libros, pero ¿la escuela entera? ¿En serio? Le costaba trabajo creer que todos aquellos que llevaban un libro o algunos accesorios negros sobre el uniforme en señal de luto realmente hubieran leído el libro desde antes de que el autor muriera. La gente es así, le gusta ir con la corriente de lo popular.

Al menos él no se sentía hipócrita de ninguna manera, no le gustaba leer en todo caso.

El y sus amigos se encontraban bastante ajenos a este nuevo entusiasmo por el libro, que tal vez no era tan nuevo y solo se mantenía entre las sombras con sus contados fans, además de que este tipo de conmociones eran más común de lo que a muchos "fans" les gustaría admitir. No se necesita ir muy atrás para recordar lo que pasó con Roby Williams y Michael Jackson, aunque por algún motivo se notaba sobre todo que en el instituto se apasionaban con "los genios perdidos" debido a los carteles que se habían colgado alrededor de los pasillos.

En la secundaria ni en la primaria nunca vio tanta pasión por recordar a esos personajes, pero no era de extrañarse tanto ya que bien sabía que algunos genios eran bastante excéntricos y obsesivos. Y con genios esta vez no se refería a los famosos, sino a los mismos alumnos del colegio. En especial a las chicas les llegaba a pasar esto, por algún motivo desconocido.

A lo largo de la mañana no solo tuvo que enfrentarse a los fans salidos de la nada, sino también a su mismo amigo. Kiku. No pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada interrogante apenas se vieron, pero él prefirió seguir hablando con Francis, ignorando al rubio de lentes. La curiosidad lo sofocaba, pero cuando se sentía que iba a desbordarse e iba a preguntarle directamente que es lo que estaba pasando, el asiático le daba, con una expresión seria, un recordatorio de guardar silencio frente al francés. Tenía que resistir al menos hasta que él otro pudiera hablar, hasta que estuvieran solos.

—De acuerdo, para este trabajo quiero que se junten en parejas—dijo la maestra de literatura mientras se disponía a escribir en el pizarrón las indicaciones por realizar—Y por parejas quiero decir equipos de dos; no de tres, no de cuatro ni ningún número mayor.

Este tipo de escenarios siempre ponía en tensión al grupo de tres. Alguien debía trabajar con alguien más, siempre escogían a la persona que debía salirse por medio de un juego de manos, pero esta podría ser la oportunidad de Alfred para hablar a solas con Kiku, por lo que se apresuró a formar el equipo de inmediato.

—Hey, Kiku, ¿hacemos equipo?

—¿Eh?—respondió sobresaltado. Su mirada le indicaba que sabía lo que estaba pensando, lo que planeaba hacer—pero el juego…

—La siguiente vez pueden hacer equipo tu y Francis.—miró hacia atrás a donde se encontraba su amigo francés para asegurarse de que escuchara.

—Bueno, por mi no tengo problema, ¿pero por que no mejor hacemos el juego?—dijo el de cabello largo bastante confundido.

—Solo quiero trabajar con Kiku él día de hoy ¿Está bien?—pidió permiso a ambas partes.

Sus dos amigos se miraron entre si antes de terminar accediendo al capricho de Alfred. Kiku parecía no estar listo para hablar del tema, pero podría decirse que se resignó al verlo aceptar quedar como equipo con él.

Movieron sus bancas para estar juntos y poder ponerse de acuerdo de mejor manera sobre el trabajo en equipo, o eso era lo que deberían haber hecho, pero Alfred tomó la decisión de hablar sobre otro tema aun mas relevante que llevaba matándolo desde la noche anterior y no tendría mejor momento para desenmarañar este misterio que ahora.

—¿Qué pasó con Mei? ¿Está todo bien?—susurró el americano su pregunta con preocupación. Fue directo al grano, no le veía el caso a perder el tiempo con una introducción lenta el tema, aunque el asiático hubiera agradecido que lo hiciera por que se vio tenso ante la pregunta.

—Mei… Bueno, sobre ella… Ella parece estar bien—respondió Kiku, dubitativo—no le he preguntado sobre la marca, pero supongo que tu puedes hacerlo.

—No me refería a ella—aclaró.

Difícilmente se ponía serio, pero reconocía que esto lo ameritaba. Miraba el perfil del asiático simulando lo que intentaba ser una sonrisa, pero sus ojos clavados en la mesa de la banca delataba que había algo ahí, algo que estaba ocultando. Kiku era un chico serio y se percataba de que rara vez expresaba sus sentimientos mas profundos, por eso no era de extrañarse que no quisiera hablar del tema, aunque solo ver su rostro le ayudaba a saber que no se sentía del todo bien, pero no sabía por que.

—¿Estás bien tu?—volvió a preguntar Alfred.

Kiku finalmente lo volteó a ver, sorprendido por la pregunta. Repuso una mejor sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué preguntas? Estoy bien, no estamos juntos en equipo para hablar de mi, se que quieres hablar de Mei, ¿No es así?

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que… Bueno, Mei y tu estaban saliendo y se veía que estabas muy feliz con ella.

—Si, pero ella no es a quien yo marqué, su lugar no es a mi lado, es al tuyo Alfred—declaró como si no fuera nada, lo cual sorprendió al rubio.

No supo distinguir algún delator de mentira ¿De verdad estaba bien con ello? Cuando salieron del bar estaba muy contento de haber resultado marcado, no decía muchas palabras, pero podía percibirse que esa era la mejor de todas las noches para el asiático, no concebía que de verdad se lo tomara tan a la ligera.

—Pero… Espera, si no le preguntaste si estaba marcada por ti, ¿como sabes que no es ella?

—Es… Eso es otra historia—se rascó la mejilla apartando la mirada—lo importante es que vayas esta noche a su casa antes de que se cumpla el plazo y hables con ella.

—¿A quien marcaste?—se inclinó hacia delante, clavándole la mirada para sacar una respuesta. Consiguió que el asiático volviera a verlo. Se quedó estático, solo las miradas de ambos estaban hablando entre si. La de Alfred demandaba una respuesta a su preocupación para conseguir cuidar de su amigo, en cambio la de Kiku pretendía esconder un secreto y parecía estar firme en ello.

—Alfred, de verdad no es un tema que quiera hablar ahora—soltó un sonoro suspiro—te puedo llevar a casa de Mei, su familia es agradable, creo que te simpatizarán.

—¿Por qué quieres tanto que esté con Mei?

—Si tu la marcaste, ella merece estar con la persona que es compatible con ella y la va a poder amar por toda su vida—una mueca se forzó en sus labios. Ahí estaba lo que buscaba el de lentes, esa señal de que no quería hacerlo.

Esto comenzaba a cobrar lógica, Kiku solo quería lo mejor para Mei, solo quería que estuviera con alguien que fuera el indicado para ella, y si eso implicaba que no estuviera con ella, lo haría. A Kiku le gustaba Mei, pero no simplemente la estaba dejando ir de sus manos, sino que se la estaba entregando a Alfred, su amigo. Era sorprendente de lo que estaba dispuesto a pocos días de conocerla, pero con ese cariño que tan pronto le tomó a esa chica.

—No, no voy a hablar con ella—decidió. ¿Si era ella? No importaba, su amigo era mas valioso que una chica, lo resolvió después de la cena que tuvo con su familia, no iba a arriesgar ni a su familia ni sus amistades por una marca, debía aferrarse como pudiera a esas creencias que tenía antes de toda esta ridícula situación, aunque fuera complicado pensar en que tal vez estaría dejando ir a la mujer de sus sueños. De cualquier forma mientras no la conociera, no se estaba perdiendo de nada.

—¿Por qué no?—se sorprendió—pensé que querías encontrarla.

—Si, pero ella te gusta, no puedo hacerte esto.

El asiático se coloró ante esa declaración, lo cual de inmediato le dio la razón. Sonrió para si mismo, satisfecho de haber acertado y divertido de verlo apenado. Eso nunca dejaría de ser entretenido para él.

—Alfred, esta puede ser su oportunidad para encontrar a la persona con la que pasará el resto de su vida, la que la hará feliz de verdad y la cuidará…—sonrió levemente—se que tu serás bueno en eso, te gusta mucho cuidar de la gente que te rodea.

—¿Por qué no la cuidas tu?—cuestionó—Puedes hacerlo tanto como yo, creo que si te gusta eres una buena opción para ella y eres un gran chico, no veo por que no querría salir contigo.

Kiku bajó la mirada e hizo una mueca, esa mueca dolorosa que decía todo y nada a la vez.

—Marqué a su hermano mayor—confesó finalmente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera detrás de sus gafas. Sabía de clara manera que quedar marcado por un hombre no era imposible, pero nunca pensó que Kiku fuera a pasar por esto. No se consideraba sexista, pero la realidad es que en la sociedad que dos hombres se marcaran el uno al otro no era bien visto, por mas natural que fuera, la gente aseguraba que era una enfermedad que se debía tratar ya que se trataba de una mutación en la melanina, pero no había ningún estudio científico que lo pudiera corroborar hasta el momento. Por eso es que estaba tan nervioso, por eso es que no quería hablar de ello. Era extraño ya que, si bien sabían que Francis era liberal en este aspecto de estar con hombres o mujeres y se juntaban con él ¿Por qué sería diferente para Alfred o Kiku?

Como fuera, era otra cuestión la que llamaba la atención del norteamericano.

—¿Cómo es que marcaste a su hermano si es que no conociste a su familia hasta después de quedar marcado?

—Es… complicado de explicar.

Alfred miró al pizarrón para corroborar si es que valía la pena realizarla, pero al descubrir que se trataba de discutir de la importancia de los autores contemporáneos y luego debatir con sus compañeros descartó cualquier posibilidad de que lo haría.

—Tenemos tiempo—le sonrió—podemos improvisar en el debate.

Kiku miró el pizarrón como si lo pensara. Su mirada bajó y soltó un suspiro que desinfló sus pulmones por completo y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo.

—La noche que fuimos al bar y hablamos con las chicas…—empezó a explicar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Francis estaba coqueteando con Elizabeth, pero ella trataba de evadir las preguntas personales y hacía lo mejor posible por sonreír y preguntarle por que le gustaba venir al restaurant, pero él insistía en esquivar ese tema y darle mas importancia a otros temas de tinte más romantico. Alfred hablaba y se reía cómodamente con Mary, la chica latina se mostraba muy coqueta con él, pero él no parecía percatarse de ello. Nunca se daba cuenta de que las chicas iban mas que en serio detrás de él, aunque eso no era extraño de su parte, siempre ha sido bastante distraído.

Eran un trio extraño. Estaba el que ligaba con las chicas sin pena alguna, pero que no lograba nada con las chicas serias, sino con las más aventuradas. Luego estaba el que no buscaba nada mas que diversión, pero era como si su desinterés junto con su personalidad explosiva y graciosa atrajera a todo tipo de chicas. A pesar de que ellas solo buscaban quedar marcadas, de alguna manera conseguía conservarlas como amigas. Y por último, estaba Kiku, el que a pesar de que lo intentara, no era atractivo para las mujeres. Tal vez sería por su personalidad introvertida, por que no seguía las estrategias adecuadas, por que era asiático, por que había mejores opciones que él, por que se había quedado sin ideas de por que no lo querrían.

Era difícil vivir en la cultura occidental. En Japón todo era mas sencillo, se sentía apuesto, ya que la belleza asiática era lo que él tenía, la belleza como la veían en Estados Unidos era bastante distinta y jamás podría compararse con ella por que su cuerpo era diferente. En su tierra natal no se tenía que ir a bares o antros para poder encontrar al amor de tu vida, bastaba con estar inscrito en un programa del gobierno que encontraba por ti a la persona que era compatible contigo en base a maquinas e instrumentos científicos. Kiku estaba registrado en este, pero nunca había obtenido ninguna respuesta, lo que significaba que hasta el momento no había nadie en Japón que fuera compatible con él. Muchos chicos en su nación a su edad ya conocían al amor de su vida, pero él no, lo que significaba que en toda la isla no había nadie que fuera compatible con él.

Cuando le llegó una carta de la academia, invitándolo a estudiar en el extranjero, en esa escuela tan prestigiosa, _International United_, era su oportunidad para salir y pulirse en sus habilidades, pero también le daba la esperanza de que en alguna parte de donde fuera se encontrara esa persona, sabía que debía existir en alguna parte y tal vez también lo estaría esperando.

De las tres opciones que tenía; Inglaterra, China y Estados Unidos, la más sencilla de escoger sería la tercera, ya que tenía familiares ahí y si llegaba a necesitar de su apoyo, podría contar con ellos, así que fue al continente americano sin más dudas. Una vez que se encontró en la autoproclamada tierra de la libertad, se dio cuenta de su gran error. Todo era demasiado distinto, se sentía como si viniera de otro planeta. China tal vez hubiera sido una cultura mas parecida a la suya, pero no lo contempló entre las posibilidades.

Fue difícil adaptarse al cambio, pero al conocer a Alfred, un norteamericano despreocupado y alegre, y a Francis, un francés que correspondía al típico estereotipo de los amantes de parís, se fue acostumbrando y se descubrió a si mismo intentando sumergirse en estas nuevas tradiciones y costumbres que no tenía meses antes. Le costaba trabajo aun, si, pero podía decirse que ya sabía lo básico.

Su problema más grande fueron las salidas por que debía abandonar de su zona de confort y abrirse a conocer nuevas personas. Esto no era tan sencillo como lo sería en Japón, pero había aceptado el reto y se había dedicado a intentarlo de todas las maneras posibles para encontrar a una chica, a su otra mitad, su alma gemela, a la persona que lo marcaría y que él marcaría por toda una vida… Aunque a decir verdad no había tenido mucho éxito.

_Hasta ahora._

Mei era una chica hermosa, de cabello largo y castaño que reposaba en sus hombros delicadamente, tenía una mirada viva y alegre, ojos cafés y podía decir que era de ascendencia china por sus rasgos faciales. Sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa que había nacido tímida, pero con el avance de la noche tomó confianza.

Kiku que tanto se había preocupado por estudiarse esas tarjetas de conversación, al final fueron completamente innecesarias. Por algún motivo podía sentir seguridad frente a ella, tenía ese llamado _no se _que, que lo hacía sentir cómodo en su presencia y hacía mas fácil que fluyeran las ideas, así como la conversación.

—No puedo creer que Bella me haya convencido de venir aquí y a pesar de todo sea divertido—confesó la chica.

—¿No querías venir?—preguntó Kiku con curiosidad y hasta sorprendido.

—No me gusta mucho salir, no me agradan estos ambientes y además mi familia se pone algo nerviosa cuando lo hago, sobre todo cuando es tan tarde—soltó un sonoro suspiro—son un poco sobreprotectores…—su sonrisa volvió en seguida, hermosa como había sido desde el primer instante en que el asiático la vio—pero contigo la he pasado bastante bien.

—Ya veo—le dedicó una suave sonrisa y sintió sus mejillas levemente calientes ¿estaría sonrojado?—me alegro. Yo… Tampoco soy de esta clase de ambientes—paseo la mirada por el bar, observando a algunos chicos ya ebrios a estas alturas de la noche, chicas sentadas en las piernas de otros muchachos, coqueteándoles, y la gente que bailaba entusiasmadamente al ritmo de la música de la banda. No, en definitiva su lugar no era en un bar. Antes de venir a ese país podía recordar salir con sus amigos, enfocarse en sus estudios, encerrarse largas horas en su habitación, visitando bibliotecas… Nada parecido a esto—me gustan más los lugares tranquilos.

—¿Si? Tal vez podríamos salir a algún sitio más tranquilo mañana—propuso.

—¿M-mañana?—nadie antes le había pedido volver a verse y que fuera tan pronto era lo mas inesperado.

—Si ¿Por qué no?... O… ¿Te parece muy pronto?

—¡No!—carraspeó. Eso sonó un tanto desesperado—quiero decir, me parece bien, me gustaría verte mañana—generalmente se consideraba alguien templado y calmado, ¿por qué se sentía como un idiota en este momento? Sentía que las palabras no le salían bien, y a pesar de percibir esa confianza que no le tenía comúnmente a cualquier persona que recién conociera, había algo revolviendo su estomago, pero que a la vez le brindaba una sensación agradable.

—¿Les hace falta algo más?—preguntó una mesera con una amplia sonrisa, una actitud alegre y servicial.

—No gracias—respondieron a la vez por accidente. Se miraron entre sí y se sonrieron. No es como si una coincidencia tan sencilla valiera mucho, sólo que la sincronía les causo un poco de gracia a ambos.

—Estamos bien—completó Kiku.

—De acuerdo—la señorita se guardó el cuadernillo en el mandil—si necesitan cualquier cosa, estaré cerca.

—Gracias—dijo Mei y ante estas palabras la servidora se fue a visitar otras mesas.

Justo en ese momento le dieron ganas de ir al baño. No era raro, había pedido un par de bebidas no alcohólicas para pasar el rato y aparentemente hacían su reaparición en escena de nuevo después de algunas horas. Se levantó de su silla, seguido por la mirada interrogante de la chica.

—Voy al baño—avisó el pelinegro—volveré lo más pronto posible.

—Está bien—sonrió Mei.

Caminó entre las mesas, personas que se encontraban paradas, riendo escandalosamente. Algunos bailaban en los pasillos, fuera de la pista de baile, entre otro tipo de gente. Se abrió espacio y camino entre el mundo directo a su sencillo objetivo, pero se tropezó con una chica de cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta que se asomaba ligeramente por un lado de su suéter, por encima de su hombro. No fue capaz de ver su rostro debido a que una capucha que tenía sobre su cabeza cubría parte de este.

—Lo siento—se disculpó de inmediato el asiático.

—Esta bien—respondió una voz que lo hizo dudar acerca de su género. Era suave, con cierta gravedad que no correspondía a una chica, pero también bastante aguda para un chico y pudo detectar un acento chino en sus palabras, pero no estuvo seguro.

No hubo mas contacto entre ellos, solo eso. Avanzó de nuevo entre la gente, pero aun así siguió pensando en que le parecía un personaje bastante extraño para estar en un bar. Entre la gente había muchos estilos de vestir, pero ¿Por qué ir encapuchado a un bar? Volteó hacia atrás, pero el ya había desaparecido. Tenía una sensación extraña, sentía que algo no estaba bien. Generalmente su sexto sentido siempre estaba en lo correcto, pero por esta vez decidió ignorarlo, de todos modos le había perdido la pista ya y todo lo que podía pensar era en que quería volver pronto con Mei.

Cuando regresó a la mesa no vio a la chica, solo a sus amigos conversando, distraídos cada quien en sus asuntos. Al preguntarles se dio cuenta de que nadie supo que fue de Mei, nadie se dio cuenta del momento en que ella se paró de la mesa y se marchó. Soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en el mismo lugar que antes, pero ahora con un espacio vacío a su lado. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos y fijó su mirada sobre la mesa. Había una servilleta justo frente a su vista, esta no estaba ahí, él no la había tomado antes y se veía limpia. La agarró y la volteó, descubriendo una nota. Parpadeó un par de veces y se enderezó para leerla.

_Lo siento por tenerme que ir así, se hacía tarde._

_¡Espero que nos podamos ver mañana!_

Y a continuación venía escrito un numero telefónico, sin duda el de Mei. Sonrió para si mismo y se guardó la servilleta en su bolsillo, en cambio también sacó su celular para revisar la hora ¿era tan tarde? Oh, si que lo era. La una de la mañana y tenían escuela al día siguiente….

Hizo planes para verse con Mei por medio de mensajes de texto. No esperó que lo citara en su casa, se sentía nervioso. Recordaba como vio la marca en su pecho por primera vez cuando se las mostró a sus amigos en el auto y la emoción que le causó saber de ello. Aun no sabía como serían las cosas entre ellos, pero estaba claro que no eran novios, al menos no aun.

Plantarse frente a su casa le hizo tener una descarga de adrenalina. Ella dijo que su hermano estaba interesado en conocerlo, por lo que había dicho ella sobre lo protectora que era su familia se esperaba que lo que fuera a decirle se tratara de una amenaza sobre no hacerle daño a Mei o un sermón parecido. Se preparaba mentalmente para lo que fuera que se tuviera que enfrentar ahí dentro. Se armó de valor, levantó el mentón y se paró derecho cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien aproximándose a la puerta. Sintió que su aliento abandonaba su cuerpo, pero lo disimuló bien con una sonrisa para el joven que se encontraba parado frente a él. Era joven, no podría ser el padre de Mei, así que debía ser su hermano. Tenía ojos cafés, su cabello negro y amarrado en una cola de caballo que descansaba sobre su hombro. No era mucho mas alto que el, casi podría decir que eran de la misma estatura.

Por algún motivo sentía como si estuviera repitiendo algo que ya vivió, pero no supo que era.

—¿Eres el novio de Mei?—preguntó el chico, con los ojos un poco mas abiertos, quizás por la sorpresa de verlo, aunque Mei dijo que su hermano mismo quería conocerlo.

Su rostro se tiñó de un rojo claro y negó con una suave sonrisa apenada.

—Soy su amigo—corrigió.

—No, quiero decir, claro que no eres su novio—él chico sonrió nerviosamente. Kiku no supo como tomar esa respuesta, fue extraño—me refería a que… ¿Eres el chico que conoció en el bar?

—Si…—dijo lentamente ese monosílabo—tu debes ser su hermano que quería conocerme.

El chico cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de si, con cuidado y delicadeza. Esto descolocó al japonés.

—Tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

No comprendió del todo por que necesitaban estar lejos de la casa para hablar, pero definitivamente se trataba de un asunto serio. El silencio en el trayecto fue pesado y mantenía la respiración del japonés al mínimo, pero mantuvo su postura firme en todo momento. Se repetía una y otra vez que estaba listo para lo que fuera a decirle y que no importaba lo que pasara, defendería lo que sentía por Mei, al igual que se comprometería a servirle a ella y a su familia. De todos modos, sus manos no paraban de temblar ligeramente. Estaba seguro de lo que diría, pero la verdad es que nunca había pasado por una situación así y no sabía como serían las cosas, como se comportaría el hermano de Mei al respecto… Todo era suspenso.

Por suerte el lugar a donde el otro quería ir no estaba muy lejos, aunque aun así se sintió eterno el camino. Se sentaron en la banca de un parque. El sol coloreaba de tonos rosados el cielo y los arboles se deshojaban lentamente con las pequeñas brisas que anunciaban la cercanía de la noche.

El silencio llegó a durar unos segundos mas de lo debido, aumentando la tensión y la incertidumbre en Kiku.

-Lo siento, no me presenté antes—finalmente habló el chico mayor, pero no le dirigió la mirada al contrario—me llamo Yao, soy el hermano mayor de Mei—hizo una pausa en la que tomó aliento y prosiguió sin permitir que Kiku respondiera—y no se quien seas, pero se que estuviste con mi hermana ayer en un bar. No por que ella me lo contara, sino por que yo los vi.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de par en par y tragó saliva. Eso quería decir… Mei no le contó acerca de él, pero entonces… Había muchas cosas que no concordaban en ese momento y no podía evitar sentirse incomodo por esta situación.

-Antes de que digas nada—continuó hablando Yao—se que piensas que es raro que los haya estado viendo, pero Mei es una chica y necesita que la cuiden de los idiotas—lo volteó a ver de reojo—aunque tu no pareces ser uno, es mejor ser precavidos… No me gustaría que le pasara algo a mi hermanita…-su tono cambió de serio a un toque triste—por eso es que la seguí la noche pasada, pasa asegurarme de que estuviera bien, pero creo que de entre todos los chicos con los que estaban ustedes dos, tuvo suerte de tener tu compañía.

Al escuchar eso Kiku se sorprendió y se sintió aliviado de saber eso, ¿quería decir que Yao lo estaba aprobando? No supo que decir, ni como reaccionar, por lo que lo dejó seguir hablando.

-Eras el único que no lanzaba miradas pervertidas ni tenías cara de tonto como el chico rubio de lentes, pero aun así tuve que llevarla de vuelta a casa, así que aproveché cuando no estabas para poder llevarla conmigo, pero te atravesaste en mi camino…-agachó la cabeza, casi dejándola caer y envolvió su puño en su palma. Apretó los labios. Le costaba sacar las palabras de su garganta—y pasó esto—se enderezó y jaló el cuello de su camisa para mostrarle parte de su pecho, donde se encontraba una marca incolora que tenía una forma interesante, parecía ser la cabeza de un dragón lo que se alcanzaba a ver.

El japonés se quedó con los labios entreabiertos. No estaba diciendo… No. De la marca al rostro del chino vagaron sus ojos con temor. No, no, no. Mei era la chica que el marcó, no había la posibilidad de que fuera su hermano, no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser un error. Si, su hermano estaba equivocado, eso es lo que el quería asumir.

—… Cuando vi la marca supe que algo no andaba bien por que no había hablado con nadie—dejó de descubrirse el pecho y soltó un suspiro-tomé el celular de Mei y cuando vi que le enviaste ese mensaje para que volvieran a verse, te envié esos mensajes para verte y averiguar lo que pasaba. Se que no estuvo bien, que tu esperabas verla y que es raro por que somos hombres, pero es que no se me ocurre ninguna otra chica que pueda ser…

Le sonaba a la historia de su amigo Alfred, pero con una respuesta mas sencilla y un problema mas grande. Si resultaban estar juntos podría significar que lo que sentía por Mei no era nada y estaba fijándose en la persona equivocada, o que estaban enfermos, como decía la ciencia.

—Bueno, hay solo una manera de saberlo—miró fijamente al mayor, quien alzó la vista para verse reflejado en los orbes color nuez de Kiku.

El japonés tragó saliva y levantó una mano para posarla sobre el pecho del otro. Tenía miedo de la respuesta, no quería saberlo, pero a la vez era su deber. ¿Y si era el la persona que estaba buscando desde tiempo atrás en el programa en Japón? Su mano fue directo hacia el sitio donde se encontraría su corazón debajo de su camisa y su piel. Posó su tacto delicada y suavemente contra su pecho y casi de inmediato comenzó a brillar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alfred hizo preguntas y comentaba a lo largo de la explicación y por ello le tomó mas tiempo del necesario para que el asiático pudiera terminar de contar la historia y hacerle comprender el punto de todo. No fue hasta que llegaron al final de la explicación de lo ocurrido que el de lentes guardó silencio, sorprendido por la resolución.

—Entonces… ¿Te quedarás con él?—preguntó Alfred.

—Creo que es lo correcto, el debe ser la persona con la que tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida y… Tal vez pueda ser feliz, no lo se…—comenzó su oración de la misma forma en la que terminó—pero por eso quiero que tu estés con Mei—lo miró directo a los ojos y Alfred dio un respingo. A veces olvidaba lo tradicionalista que podía ser Kiku—por que eres el único que puede estar con ella.

—¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

—… Si, estoy seguro—dijo con voz convencida, pero el tiempo que dejó pasar antes de responder habló por si mismo—esta tarde iré a casa de Mei para hablar con Yao, tu puedes verla a ella, tenemos hasta las 10 de la noche para que hables con ella, ya que mas o menos a esa hora la viste por primera vez, así que tenemos suficiente tiempo.

—… Está bien—accedió el norteamericano. Por algún motivo no se sentía tan ilusionado como las anteriores veces, debía ser por que sentía que no estaba bien que Kiku quisiera dejar a la chica que le gustaba por que el pudiera haberla marcado, pero aun así no podía mentirse, la culpa no opacaba del todo su curiosidad.


	5. Las paredes de Arthur

**Pido perdón de antemano por todo el OOC que se pueda encontrar en este capitulo por que pls, yo intenté.**

Luego de un debate acerca de los escritores contemporáneos, que terminó convirtiéndose en un debate sobre el autor de _Walls_, el timbre del receso sonó y trajo a los alumnos la paz que necesitaban después de tanto estudio, o el escándalo que les hacía falta para salir de la monótona clase.

—¡Al fin!—celebró el norteamericano levantándose de su asiento y estirándose lo más que pudo hacia el techo.

—¿Al fin? Vamos que ni siquiera hablamos del tema de la clase, todo fue sobre el autor de ese libro—dijo Francis con una sonrisa divertida.

—Por eso mismo, estoy cansado de escuchar sobre eso todo el día.

—Lo que parece interesante es que no dijeron _cómo_ murió en ningún medio—comentó Kiku con una expresión pensativa, mientras revisaba en su celular.

—¿Ahora tu también vas a hablar de eso?—se quejó Alfred—¿Podemos olvidar ese tema ya? Se que es triste que haya muerto, pero ¿Por qué de pronto les interesa a todo el mundo?

—Era un buen escritor, Alfred—el asiático intentó apaciguar las protestas del otro—sólo que no fue visto de esa forma hasta que murió y ahora le dan su debido reconocimiento.

—Bueno, eso no me parece muy sincero que digamos—torció una mueca en sus labios.

—La gente no trata de ser sincera—habló Francis—la gente se emociona fácilmente con el ruido del momento ¿Pero que podemos hacer nosotros?—apoyó una mano contra la mesa de una banca—quejarse no sirve de nada, solo queda vivir y dejar vivir.

—Podemos ir a comer, eso sería cool—propuso Alfred con una sonrisa—sólo vamos a la cafetería en vez de detenernos a hablar de estas cosas.

Ambos amigos accedieron de buena gana, de todas formas los tres tenían hambre. Alfred compró hot dogs esta vez, eso llenaría su apetito. En la fila no pudo creer que hubiera gente hablando justo del mismo tema que había preferido evadir dentro del salón con el profesor y frente a sus amigos. Ahora el rubio y el pelinegro se reían silenciosamente de las expresiones de Alfred al desesperarse con los comentarios de unas chicas. Resistió únicamente por que no quería pasar la mañana sin la comida del receso, pero ya estaba bastante cansado de oír una y otra vez sobre ese autor.

Para alejarse de todo esto optaron por comer en los jardines, de esta manera no habría nada que los pudiera molestar. Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol sobre el pasto, Alfred comía uno de sus hot dogs mientras miraba las hojas de los arboles tambalearse en sus ramas que se extendían sobre él. Kiku estaba sentado frente a el con las piernas cruzadas y Francis se encontraba a la derecha del americano y a la izquierda del asiático. Se sentía bastante relajante, pacifico. No escuchaba del todo a lo que decía Francis, solo sabía que hablaba sobre que la noche pasada salió con Gilbert y Antonio a aquel bar que le había mencionado a Alfred el día de antier.

—Suena a que te divertiste mucho—sonrió Kiku para él otro.

—Lo hice, de hecho—afirmó el francés—es una pena que ustedes hayan estado tan ocupados el día de ayer.

—¿Uh?—Alfred despertó su atención de vuelta a la conversación y se enderezó contra el tronco del árbol—¡hey! yo estaba con mi familia, no podía salir de todos modos.

—Yo estaba con Mei…—dijo Kiku, a lo que Alfred volteó a verlo, sabiendo de su mentira—pero tal vez podríamos salir pronto a ese lugar.

—¿Por qué no hoy?—propuso el francés—es un buen día para divertirse, es viernes.

Kiku y Alfred se miraron entre sí, como si se cuestionaran lo que debían decir. No podían, tenían que ir a ver a Mei. Ya habían dejado sus salidas por más días de lo común, pero debía aplazarse otro más si querían cumplir con su cometido. Aun no entendía por que quería que esto fuese un secreto para Francis, apostaría a que no le importaría en lo absoluto, pero si su amigo quería que guardara silencio, tendría que respetarlo, después de todo era el quien le estaba ayudando con todo el asunto y sería muy mal agradecido de su parte delatarlo, aun cuando las consecuencias fueran mínimas.

—Voy a ayudar a mi padre con algo y no…—empezó a decir Alfred su mal improvisada excusa.

—Yo tengo que estudiar para un examen de programación que me harán la próxima semana—dijo Kiku con mayor seguridad, comparada con la del norteamericano. Le sorprendió lo bien que mentía y se preguntó cuantas veces antes habría sido capaz de engañarlos con tanta facilidad, pero por esta vez resultaba ser una ventaja.

Francis alzó una ceja no muy convencido de las palabras de sus amigos.

—Últimamente están bastante ocupados ambos…—habló el francés y los miró fijo por unos segundos, antes de soltar un suspiro y encogerse de hombros—bueno, pero la próxima me la deben, parece que llevamos siglos sin salir.

—Solo han sido tres días—se rió Alfred—no es para tanto.

—¡No es para tanto!—exclamó con ironía y soltó un bufido—¿No tengo derecho a extrañar a mis amigos?

—Está bien, Francis, vamos a salir el fin de semana ¿qué te parece?—propuso Kiku, con una sonrisa.

—Me agrada esa idea—una sonrisa se pintó en los labios del francés.

Llegó el momento de volver al salón de clases y con ello la hora de volverse a encontrar con sus compañeros con los que pasarían una hora este día. Alfred sabía ahora que se vería con Arthur, por lo que no era una gran novedad, pero aun así su opinión con respecto a la actividad cambió al descubrir que el británico era un buen tipo o eso pensaba después de la travesía que vivieron el día anterior.

En esta ocasión no fueron necesarias las esposas, pero tampoco se les fue permitido salir del instituto, por lo que decidieron reunirse en algún sitio de la escuela. Cualquier lugar habría estado bien, pero decidieron irse a unas mesas que se encontraban espaldas al edificio y tenían una vista a las canchas deportivas, tanto de football americano, como la de baloncesto y la de baseball.

Arthur puso su mochila en el suelo, a su lado y sobre la mesa un libro que llevaba cargando a lo largo del trayecto hasta ahí. Este era sencillo, pero elegante. Se veía que el forro estaba hecho por él mismo, era de tela color azul obscuro con una línea blanca que atravesaba la portada. Un libro no muy alto, pero grueso debido a su cantidad de hojas.

Alfred se sentó frente a él y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—¿Por qué trajiste tus cosas?—preguntó Alfred con curiosidad. Aun faltaban algunas horas para la salida, no había la necesidad de cargar su mochila hasta ahí.

—Se supone que voy a hablarte de cosas que te van a servir en el futuro ¿Cierto?—Arthur se inclinó para abrir la mochila y sacar todos los libros que había dentro de esta—así que te traje un poco del futuro para que sepas lo que tendrás que enfrentar.

—¿Mi futuro?—no comprendió exactamente lo que quiso decir.

Tenía frente de sí una fila de libros extendida sobre la mesa. Eran seis, cada uno con una portada diferente, pero todos llevaban el mismo titulo, acompañado por un número distinto. Desde Matemáticas I hasta Matemáticas VI.

—Estás en primer grado, así que seguramente hay de todo en tu salón—empezó a explicar—desde los más inteligentes, hasta los más tontos y holgazanes—abrió el libro de Matemáticas I.

Fue impresionante para Alfred encontrarse con todo tipo de garabatos en la primer página. Estaba rayoneado y lleno de dibujos, pero lo que destacaba era que decía "Beilschmidt" en letras grandes y tinta color roja en la parte superior.

El norteamericano pudo recordar que ese era el apellido de Ludwig, el líder de su equipo de football americano, pero no podía tratarse de él definitivamente… Él era muy serio y hasta llegaba a calificarlo como amargado ¿Pero realmente cabía la posibilidad de que en su pasado fuera capaz de atentar contra la propiedad ajena?

—¿Esos rayones los hizo Ludwig?—el menor se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos abiertos y atentos sobre el libro.

—¿Ludwig?—Arthur se mostró confundido—no, no creí que conocieras a Ludwig, pero no fue él.

—Es mi compañero en el football americano—sonrió orgulloso a la mención de su deporte favorito—pero él se apellida Beilschmidt, ¿cómo es que..?

—Fue Gilbert, su hermano—aclaró Arthur—el rayaba mis libros en primer año, es por eso.

—¿Gilbert?—preguntó sorprendido, aunque eso tenía mayor sentido y explicaba las "vacaciones" que decía haber tenido—¿entonces él estaba en tu clase?

—Si, era una espina en el trasero…—se tomó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y lo frotó—por suerte se fue el primer año… No puedo creer que haya vuelto hasta ahora a retomar clases, se hubiera graduado el año pasado…

—¿El año pasado? ¿El estaba un año más arriba que tu? Pensé que dijiste que estaban en el mismo grado—ladeó la cabeza.

—Es…un poco difícil de explicar—se rascó la nuca y miró en otra dirección.

—… ¡Reprobaste un año!—no pudo evitar casi gritarlo. Tenía toda la pinta de ser un alumno bastante estudioso, no podía creérselo.

—¡No reprobé un año!—se defendió como si lo hubiera ofendido de la peor manera—tuve algunos problemas y… me atrasé un año.

—¿Qué pasó?—su curiosidad afloró.

Arthur bajó la mirada de vuelta al libro guardando unos segundos de silencio. Alfred temió haber tocado algún área sensible, el aire se volvió denso. El británico carraspeó y dio vuelta a la hoja, donde descubrió que página tras página estaba llena de estos rayones.

—Como te decía, del segundo tipo de personas, los abusivos, las hay en todas partes, en exceso—continuó Arthur. En ese momento Alfred comprobó que era un tema difícil para el otro, pero también se dio cuenta de que tuvo unos compañeros de salón muy "peculiares" ya que este escenario no era ni de cerca parecido al suyo o al de sus amigos. Tenían rayones en sus libros, claro, hechos por sí mismos—pero por suerte estamos en una escuela con políticas estrictas y muchas de esas personas se van—cerró el libro, haciendo que las ultimas hojas golpearan contra las primeras y provocaran un ruido seco—aun así no desaparecen completamente las plagas—abrió el siguiente libro y le mostró paginas llenas de ejercicios, al igual que paginas llenas de notas hechas con tinta azul. La letra en tinta azul era fina y elegante a diferencia de la letra del anterior libro, pero acompañada de esa letra, también se encontraba una calificación que no superaba el ocho—los profesores exigentes y perfeccionistas son pocos ahora, pero con forme avanzas, las cosas se complican.

El británico continuó hablándole de cada libro, uno por uno y le dio tanto una explicación, como una reflexión de cada grado por el que había cursado y por cada uno que terminaba de mostrarle, lo dejaba de lado, haciendo una pila con estos a su derecha, hasta que ya no quedó ningún libro de matemáticas, solo el libro forrado por Arthur.

—De lo que te he dicho, ¿Cuál es la conclusión que podemos sacar de esto?—le preguntó Arthur a un distraído norteamericano que se había aburrido a la mitad de la explicación. ¡No es que no le interesara, pero…! Bien, realmente esperaba que esto de hablar con los alumnos mayores fuera más entretenido, pero su compañero se estaba tomando bastante en serio la parte de enseñar algo a los menores. Al principio fue interesante, pero con el paso del tiempo fue perdiendo el hilo de las ideas que el mayor quería darle a entender.

—Eh…—Alfred se enderezó en su asiento y dio un vistazo la pila que se encontraba a su derecha y luego al británico que lo observaba expectante—… ¿Siempre hay gente que rayará tus libros?—intentó adivinar.

—… Bueno—suspiró y negó con la cabeza—¿Y qué más…?

—Umm…—intentó pensar en algún otro detalle que hubiera podido rescatar de los primeros dos libros, pero Alfred no recordaba más allá. El no era tonto en lo absoluto, simplemente se distraía con demasiada facilidad de las cosas que no le interesaban y eso era un problema. Se encogió de hombros.

Arthur suspiró y miró la hilera de libros, haciendo una mueca de decepción. Era claro que el montón de hojas no eran lo que lo habían molestado a pesar de que su vista se fijara en estos. Alfred sonrió apenado por haber dejado al otro prácticamente hablando con el aire.

—A lo largo de tus estudios siempre habrá obstáculos difíciles de enfrentar—le dijo casi en un suspiro, fatigoso—siempre estará la gente que te quiera hacer imposible la vida, quien te quiera ver caer pero recuerda en primer lugar no solamente nunca ceder ante las circunstancias, sino también nunca convertirte en el obstáculo—se pasó una mano por el cabello y se levantó de su asiento—sólo asegúrate de anotar eso para que coincidan nuestros reportes.

—Hey, ¿a dónde vas?—preguntó desconcertado por verlo levantarse—aun no se termina la hora.

—Ya hablamos lo que tenía planeado para hoy, no es necesario que sigamos juntos—dicho esto empezó a guardar los libros en su mochila.

—¡Pero me voy a aburrir si te vas!—se quejó, no quería quedarse solo por una hora y mucho menos quería que el otro estuviera molesto con él—podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

Arthur alzó una ceja.

—¿Si?—sonrió sarcástico—hace unos momentos no parecías tan interesado en hablar, ni siquiera sabías lo que te estaba diciendo antes.

—Si, pero eso es por que empezaste a dar un discurso con libros de matemáticas, ¿quien no se aburriría? Prometo prestar atención esta vez—le sonrió y vagó con la mirada por la mesa, donde se encontró con el único libro que quedaba, ese forrado de color azul obscuro—además, no me has hablado de ese libro—intentó mostrar interés, eso debería servir para animarlo.

El mayor se quedó parado en la misma posición, mientras que Alfred le dedicaba una mirada de cachorro. El británico negó con la cabeza una vez más y decidió sentarse.

—No tiene nada que ver con los otros. Es un libro que salió hace ya tiempo, pero nunca me había tomado la molestia de leerlo—apoyó su rostro en una mano mientras le daba una mirada al mencionado apenas de reojo, una sonrisa brotó de sus labios sin poder controlarla.

—¿Oh si? ¿De que trata?—se contagió por su sonrisa. No le gustaban los libros, pero si le había gustado ese pequeño destello en la mirada de Arthur.

El británico dejó su postura para tomar entre sus dos manos el libro y acarició su cubierta.

—Trata de una chica que está atrapada en una habitación—empezó a contarle con un tinte de emoción en sus labios—pero con forme avanza la historia te das cuenta de que esas cuatro paredes no son reales, una de ellas es falsa y debe avanzar en un laberinto donde hay personas que no conoce, pero ha soñado con ellas y…—con forme relataba se volvía más palpable la emoción que le causaba la historia, pero se detuvo a si mismo justo cuando iba a decir otra palabra y se la guardó, mordiéndose la lengua y escondiendo la voz entre los dientes—te contaría más, pero no puedo si es que vas a leer el libro—sonrió apenado.

—No lo creo—dijo entre risas ante la idea del otro—no me gusta leer mucho, pero suena bien aunque le falta algo.

—¿Qué?—sonrió escéptico—no lo has leído, es imposible que sepas si le falta algo.

—No necesito leerlo para saber que le falta acción y pelea, ¡todas las historias lo necesitan!

Arthur se rió del comentario de Alfred de buena gana. Era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo, el día de ayer se había mostrado más bien como mandón y regañón, pero el día de hoy podía observar su sonrisa y su alegría. Definitivamente le gustaban bastante los libros.

—Tiene un poco de acción, al autor le gustaba la fantasía.

—¿De verdad? No sabía que los libros pudieran tener acción—se mostró verdaderamente impresionado, esto hizo que le llamara más la atención y eso era bastante decir ya que era poco común que le interesara un libro.

—¿Por qué no podrían? Se puede narrar lo que uno quiera, desde un romance, hasta la escena más violenta que se te ocurra—cruzó sus brazos y asintió, reafirmando sus palabras.

—No lo se, jamás había oído de un libro que tuviera acción, siempre son romances, historias de terror, libros de texto aburridos—estiró su mano para pedir de este modo el libro, a lo que el otro accedió y se lo dejó.

—Hay libros de todo tipo en realidad—se recargó sobre la mesa con una sonrisa que había crecido a lo largo de esta conversación—hay historias policiales, de misterio, ciencia ficción…

Alfred dio un vistazo a las páginas de en medio, definitivamente no tenía dibujitos, era todo letras, guiones, comas, puntos. No encontró nada que le llamara la atención a simple vista por lo que viajó rápidamente entre las hojas hasta llegar a la primera página, en la que se encontraba el titulo del libro. Lo dejó caer sobre la mesa.

—No puedo creer que…

—¡Ten cuidado con el Libro! No lo dejes caer así—lo reprendió y lo tomó de inmediato, como si hacer esto fuera a revertir el golpe. Lo revisó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, y efectivamente lo estaba, solo fue un pequeño golpe. Alzó la vista de vuelta al norteamericano para pedir una explicación, pero se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en él—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Ese libro!—se paró Alfred, señalándolo—me hiciste interesarme en ese libro—más que algo bueno, lo estaba recriminando.

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Si no quieres leerlo, nadie te obliga—frunció el ceño.

—¡No puedo creer que tu también leas esto!—tomó el libro y lo abrió de par en par para mostrarle esa página, esas letras grandes que decían _Walls_.

—Si, me gusta leer y eso ya lo sabías, no veo cual es la diferencia con este libro.

—Es que… ¡No paran de hablar de eso! Y estoy harto de escuchar sobre él, todo el drama que hacen sobre su autor—estalló Alfred. En serio había tenido suficiente desde la mañana hasta esta hora y eso que no habían llegado al medio día aun.

—Están conmemorando su muerte, es todo…—el británico tensó la mandíbula y apretó sus dedos contra el libro. Por más que su voz quisiera sonar tranquila, su expresión corporal lo contradecía.

—De acuerdo, está muerto, pero comprar su libro no hará la diferencia, no lo traerá de vuelta de la tumba—intentó dar a entender su frustración, pero el otro se tensó aun más.

—Bien, cree lo que tu quieras—se levantó de su asiento y tomó su mochila, apretando el asa en su puño—pero tu no tienes nada que opinar hasta no haber leído el libro. Si con leer el titulo te basta, quizás con el autor entiendas aun más cosas—gruñó sus palabras y le arrojó el libro a la cara.

Alfred no consiguió atraparlo antes de que lo golpeara. Tenía buenos reflejos, pero esta vez no consiguió reaccionar a tiempo. Se sobó la nariz y se quejó. Para cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente Arthur ya no estaba, miró en todas direcciones, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. No quería hacerlo enojar, pero terminó haciéndolo. Aun así, esta vez fue por un buen motivo y no se sentía culpable. Solo era un libro y no había nada por que disculparse.

Miró el libro que lo había golpeado hace unos segundos como si fuera su culpa que pasara esto. Decidió que mañana se lo entregaría, era lo mejor ya que en ese momento no parecía buena idea ir a buscarlo por lo molesto que se había puesto y de todos modos no sabía donde estaba su salón.

Solo era un escritor y hasta a la persona que menos esperaba, le había afectado. Bueno, de todos modos no conocía a Arthur lo suficiente, pero no parecía el tipo de persona que hace grandes alborotos por cosas tan simples.

Transcurrió el día sin más contratiempos. El tema del dichoso escritor de _Walls_ no había desaparecido, cosa que seguía fastidiando a Alfred, pero había aprendido que era mejor no comentar nada al respecto con las personas más apasionadas.

Clase de matemáticas, vaya ironía. No podía ser más aburrido, pero aun así no se le dificultaba resolver las operaciones. A veces le resultaba entretenido realizar algunos problemas de lógica, pero le hartaba ver tantos números por dos horas que parecían volverse más largas cada vez que miraba el reloj. Para su buena y mala suerte, siempre terminaba antes que todos y a consecuencia de esto su aburrimiento no solo era proporcionado por el montón de operaciones, sino también por el tiempo en el que no le quedaba nada más que hacer.

Optó por guardar sus cosas, no tenía motivos para mantenerlas afuera. Al organizar los libros y cuadernos, se encontró con el azul que le había dado Arthur. Hizo una mueca, recordando sus palabras. "_No tenía ningún derecho a juzgar si no sabía de lo que hablaba"_, eso era cierto, pero leer un libro no era su fuerte. Quería saber su contenido para buscar algún motivo para decir que estaba sobrevalorado, pero leer era lo ultimo que le interesaría hacer en esos momentos. Había terminado de hacer algo aburrido, ¿para que empezar a hacer otra cosa aburrida? Bueno, de todos modos no tenía nada más interesante que pudiera hacer. Abrió el libro en busca de la primera pagina donde iniciaba la historia, pero en ese instante sonó el timbre. No creyó que faltara tan poco tiempo, pero de todos modos no es que le interesara tanto ojear esa novela. Lo cerró y lo echó de vuelta en su mochila sin más.

A las 9:30 se encontrarían en casa de Kiku para más tarde ir a casa de Mei, pero aun faltaban varias horas para eso. Primero Alfred debía ir a su entrenamiento de football americano. Era tres veces por semana, cinco días en caso de que tuvieran un enfrentamiento con otra escuela en próximas fechas. Este no fue el caso a lo largo de esta semana y los partidos eran de lo más relajados, pero eso no tardó mucho en cambiar.

—Nos enfrentaremos con el equipo de _The Warriors_ dentro de tres semanas—anunció el entrenador con voz seria mientras caminaba frente a los miembros del equipo—vendrán entrenadores de equipos importantes para buscar talento en los jóvenes, así que no solo vamos a dar un buen juego, sino que también quiero que se luzcan—se detuvo al quedar en medio de la visión de todos—somos buenos con lo que hacemos, pero ese día no solo serán buenos, serán los atletas más honestos, los más inteligentes y el mejor equipo que jamás se ha visto para el final de estas tres semanas y al menos a uno de ustedes tengo que verlo en las grandes ligas—tal vez creyó hacer esto discretamente, pero todos se dieron cuenta cuando el entrenador dio una breve mirada al líder—¿estamos claros?

—¡Si, señor!—respondieron al unísono.

En los labios de Alfred se había esbozado una gran sonrisa esperanzada. No le gustaba tener que asistir más días al entrenamiento, pero no podría quejarse, le encantaba el juego y no le importaría con tal de demostrar que podía ser el mejor. Bueno, tal vez no el mejor, pero si dar lo mejor de sí mismo y que todos lo vieran, ahora aun más con los entrenadores que vendrían a ver su trabajo. Estaba determinado a llamar la atención de los fanáticos siempre, pero esta vez quería ser más que eso, quería brillar para aquellos expertos en el deporte y eso es lo que haría.

El ejercicio de ese día fue pesado, era tan sólo un calentamiento para lo que serían los próximos días. Cada miembro del equipo dio su mayor esfuerzo, aunque también estaban los que se lo tomaban de la forma más tranquila del mundo, aun así estos últimos eran pocos.

El que más sobresalía entre todos era Ludwig. Fuerte, rápido, disciplinado… Alfred ya sabía que él sería el primero en ser escogido por los entrenadores, era el modelo a seguir de todo jugador de football, casi podría confundírsele con un profesional con ese atlético cuerpo y esa forma de tomarse tan enserio un juego, a veces era como si en las estrategias a seguir hablara más de una guerra que de un partido, pero eso es lo que le gustaba al entrenador mismo.

Alfred se esforzaba bastante por dar lo mejor tanto en entrenamiento como en los partidos, pero el entrenador no parecía estar satisfecho con eso. Siempre se consideró bueno en cuanto a los deportes, pero enfrentarse a un hombre tan exigente como él lo llegaba a abatir. A veces se preguntaba si era genuinamente tan bueno como decían sus compañeros de equipo, como decían sus familiares, como decían sus amigos. Muchas veces con tal de alzar tu ego cualquiera trata de decirte que todo está bien, que es grandioso, cuando no lo es, por lo que la única opinión valida era la del entrenador y esta vez demostraría que tenía lo necesario.

Después de un agotador entrenamiento, Alfred se sentó en las gradas a descansar. Se sacó el casco para poder respirar de mejor manera y se limpió el sudor de la frente. Al menos ya se había terminado, aunque solo pensar que debía regresar a casa le cansaba. Sacó una botella de agua de la hielera a disposición de los jugadores que se encontraba a su derecha en ese momento y bebió como si hubiera pasado siglos sin tomar ni una sola gota, también dejando escapar algo del chorro para humedecer su rostro y algo de su uniforme.

—Buen trabajo el día de hoy—escuchó a una voz con un grueso acento alemán. Paró sus acciones y limpió su vista. Ahí estaba Ludwig, que se había decidido sentar a su lado.

—Digo lo mismo—sonrió el norteamericano.

—Gracias—se alzaron apenas las comisuras de sus labios—este partido próximo se ve interesante, parece que tu de verdad quieres ir con alguno de los entrenadores.

—¿Se nota?—se rió de buena gana.

—Eres el único al que le emocionó la noticia de tener que venir más días.

—¿Tu lo crees?—se rascó la nuca apenado por ser descubierto—siempre me ha gustado el football americano, me gustaría jugar con los grandes.

—Seguro lo harás.

—Eso espero—exhaló suavemente. Tenía esperanzas de que así fuera—¿Y tu? ¿buscas también irte con los grandes?

Ludwig puso rectas sus cejas y miró a un punto indefinido de la cancha con un gesto reflexivo.

—Me gusta el football, pero no quiero dedicarme a eso toda mi vida—confesó.

Alfred pestañeó un par de veces y se inclinó hacia delante, buscando la mentira en sus palabras. El alemán volvió la vista hacia el con una expresión seria, lo que le daba a entender que no la había.

—¿Es en serio?—se enderezó con la expresión más confundida que había hecho en tiempo, era como si le dijeran que está viendo a un pato cuando en frente tenía a un gato y estaba claro de que Alfred tenía frente a sí a un jugador de football americano—¡pero eres muy bueno en el football!

—Es solo un pasatiempo para mi.

—¿Un pasatiempo? Eres el que más se esfuerza en los entrenamientos y ejercicios, y juegas como un profesional ¿cómo puede ser eso un pasatiempo?—se sentía consternado ante la actitud del otro, se sentía como si fuera una broma y en cualquier momento fuera a cambiar su semblante serio y fuera a decir "ja! Caíste!".

Pero no pasó.

—Se llama hacer disciplina, Jones—una leve sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios—voy a irme a la milicia, así que esto es una buena manera de mantenerme en forma—aclaró con voz calmada mientras tomaba una botella de agua de la hielera—cuando me gradué, volveré a Alemania y serviré a mi país.

—Nunca imaginé que serías soldado—admitió con admiración.

—Aspiro a ser mas que un soldado—Ludwig inclinó la botella sobre sus labios y bebió.

—Cambiando el tema, ¿Vas en el salón de Arthur?

—¿Arthur?—se mostró confundido, pero al cabo de unos segundos pareció entenderlo—Kirkland, por supuesto. No, no voy en su salón, el es de otro grupo.

—¿Se apellida Kirkland?—sonrió para si mismo—es como la marca de Costco—se rió.

—Si, algo así… ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Creí que si ibas en su salón podrías entregarle algo, pero como no lo eres supongo que tendré que dárselo yo—suspiró.

—Ya veo…

Ludwig no era un gran conversador al igual que Arthur. Comenzaba a preguntarse si esto era un síntoma de crecer y estar a punto de graduarse, esperaba que la escuela no le secara el cerebro tanto como para llegar a tal estado, semejante al de un zombi.

—Bueno, me voy a las duchas—se levantó de su asiento y se estiró al pararse—nos vemos el Lunes.

—Hasta el Lunes, Alfred—se despidió de igual modo el alemán.

Completó su rutina del viernes en la escuela y volvió a casa. Las 5:15 marcaba el reloj, aun faltaban horas para volver a encontrarse con Kiku. No se sentía cómodo con la idea de ir a ver a Mei, no frente a Kiku. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera ella? Lastimaría a su amigo de la peor manera, no podría mirarlo a la cara luego de eso… ¡Y además de todo serían de la misma familia!, si el estaba con Mei y Kiku con su hermano ¿Eso que los haría? No podría evitar la culpa al verlo en cada evento familiar, cada navidad, cumpleaños, reuniones casuales…

No, no podía hacer esto, pero por otro lado era su única oportunidad para encontrar a la chica indicada, la ultima de todas las que había tenido. A las 10 de esa noche la marca desaparecería y no sería lo mismo si volvía a encontrarla en su vida. Se trataba del capricho de conservar la magia de la marca, pero si no era ella no solo desaparecería el sello de su piel, sino que también tendría una oportunidad de una en un millón de encontrar a una chica que no le importaran las tradiciones que se llevan desde tiempos inmemorables.

Se atormentó con estas ideas por un largo rato mientras estaba recostado en su cama, hasta que perdió la conciencia entre el cansancio psicológico y el físico que cargaba sobre cada fibra de su ser. Sus párpados cerrados lo separaron de la realidad y el tiempo, se perdió de horas que no pudo contar como lo había estado haciendo recientemente, lo cual fue bueno para que no le resultara eterno cada movimiento del segundero. Hizo más fácil pasar la tarde, pero la llegada de la noche le restó tiempo de asimilar la situación.

Para cuando abrió los ojos todo se veía más obscuro. No tenía planeado dormir tanto, no tenía planeado siquiera dormir. Sus ojos querían permanecer tal como habían pasado las ultimas horas y su cuerpo no quería moverse en lo absoluto. Había dormido boca arriba y terminó boca abajo sin saber como llegó a esa posición, parecía que a su cuerpo le gustaba esta postura, aunque de todos modos siempre se revolcaba de un lado a otro, la evidencia eran las sábanas revueltas que a veces llegaban a estar entrelazadas con alguna de sus extremidades. Este no fue el caso, pero no por eso le resultó fácil levantarse.

Tenía la boca seca. El vaso que usualmente se ubicaba al lado de su cama, sobre la mesa, se encontraba vacío. Tendría que bajar para ir por agua, pero ya que tenía la oportunidad quizás se serviría un refresco en cambio. Se incorporó lentamente, sentándose sobre su cama. Se despejó unos mechones de su rostro y se quedó en esta posición por unos segundos mientras le venían lentamente las ideas y recuerdos a la mente. La hora, Kiku. Eso abarcó sus pensamientos, fueron como un relámpago que lo golpearon y tan rápido como lo hizo se sintió mas despierto. Una mirada al reloj del despertador: las 7:49, pasó el minuto en cuestión de un parpadeo y se hicieron las 7:50.

—_Fuck_—murmuró apenas entre sus labios secos.

No era tarde para salir, tenía tiempo de sobra, pero sentía como si, con forme se acababa el tiempo, una soga se fuera ajustando en su cuello. Cada vez más crecía el deseo de permanecer en casa en vez de salir a encontrarse con su amigo, lo cual era extraño en sobremanera. Siempre le gustaban las salidas, verse con sus amigos, conocer gente nueva… Pero este era un contexto totalmente distinto al habitual y no solo lo ponía nervioso irse a encontrar con Mei, sino también le preocupaba lo que fuera a pasar con Kiku. Por mas que lo negara, era obvio que lo iba a lastimar, no había forma de que no lo hiciera. Las ansias difícilmente se asomaban a ratos en su mente, pero cuando lo hacían eran fuertes, lo impulsaban a desear verse con la joven asiática en ese mismo instante, a resolver todas sus dudas y descubrir a la persona que se ocultaba detrás de tan poderosa marca que había cambiado su forma de pensar en una noche.

Se deshizo de estas ideas, tenía que ir y lo iba a hace. Se convenció mentalmente de esto, no perdería nada en el intento, o esperaba no perderlo. Fue a tomar un vaso de coca cola, su bebida favorita y luego de eso se vistió de forma "decente". Más para Yao que para lucir bien ante Mei, Kiku le había advertido que el podía llegar a ser bastante prejuicioso y aunque ya lo hubiera visto en el bar, quizás podría arreglar esa imagen que tenía de él. "Cara de idiota". ¿Por qué decía eso? Tenía un rostro normal. Frunció los labios al recordar la forma en la que lo había llamado. Su amigo se había negado a decir como lo calificó mientras narraba la historia, pero cuando consiguió saberlo decidió que hubiera preferido permanecer en la ignorancia. Ahora se sentía molesto con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía, pero que también debía ganarse su confianza.

Tomó una camisa de vestir, unos jeans y unos converse. No creía que fuera necesario usar ropa tan formal frente a el hermano de Mei, así que eso serviría. Ya estaba listo para salir, solo quedaba esperar… Y buscar sus llaves y su cartera, como era costumbre. Siempre olvidaba hacer esto y lo dejaba hasta el ultimo segundo en el que se tuviera que marchar, pero por primera vez en la vida hizo lo contrario. No le convenía en lo absoluto llegar tarde, si lo hacía no tendría sentido su visita a la casa de Mei y puede que las cosas no salgan como deberían. Si la marca perdía sus cualidades, sería imposible saber si ella era la que lo había marcado y si ella fue marcada por él. Su primera opción de siempre era buscar en la mochila, por lo que sacó algunos libros para poder escudriñar dentro, y para su suerte, ahí estaban ambos. Sería una de las pocas veces en las que tenía las cosas fáciles en esta semana. Sonrió para sí mismo y lanzó las llaves en el aire para volverlas a atrapar en su puño. Se guardó ambas cosas en los bolsillos y luego se puso a meter de vuelta los libros. Su mente vagaba por la idea de ponerse una chaqueta en caso de que hiciera frio, pero se distrajo cuando llegó a sus manos el libro de forro azul que le dieron esta mañana, por no decir que se lo lanzaron a la cara con la cortesía británica mas pura.

_De acuerdo, está muerto, pero comprar su libro no hará la diferencia, no lo traerá de vuelta de la tumba._

Recordó sus palabras. Aun no le parecían gran motivo para enojarse de ese modo, solo era su opinión al respecto, no tenía por que arrojarle su libro a la cara y soltarle algún sarcasmo.

Hizo una mueca y abrió el libro en la primera página, en donde estaba el titulo en letras grandes y elegantes. _Walls_. A continuación, en letras mas pequeñas descubrió algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Frunció el ceño, incapaz de recordar de donde había escuchado esa palabra antes, o al menos por tan sólo unos instantes. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera, fijándose en esas letras pequeñas, pero legibles mediante sus gafas. Tragó saliva. Eso quería decir que lo que dijo Arthur _no_ era un sarcasmo, sino que iba bastante en serio.

Salió de su casa con el libro en la mano. Eran las 8:11; tenía tiempo, se aseguró a si mismo. Solo debía encontrar a Arthur en el único lugar que conocía que podría estar, el _Rock and Beer_ y luego de ello podría encontrarse con Kiku en su casa. No tenía ni su número telefónico ni alguna otra especie de contacto para hablar con él. Se debatió mucho sobre si debería ir ¿se vería extraña su presencia en el restaurant? Comúnmente iba como cliente, pero esta vez sería una visita un tanto distinta… Sin duda sería raro, ni él creía que fuera conveniente, pero su noble alma no le iba a permitir estar tranquilo si se quedaba de brazos cruzados. No podía esperar a mañana, debía ser hoy.

Caminó por la banqueta a paso apresurado para llegar a la parada de autobús. Se ajustó las solapas de su chaqueta y se guardó las manos en los bolsillos, comenzaba a enfriarse el aire bajo las luces de los faroles que se encendieron, iluminando la silueta de Alfred y proyectando su sombra alargada sobre la calle.

Un camión pasó a su lado, revolviendo sus rubios cabellos en el aire. Alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que ese era su camión. Tuvo un sobresalto, no quería perderlo, si lo hacía podría llegar tarde a casa de Kiku. Se lanzó a la carrera detrás del camión, aunque obviamente sería imposible llegar a el solo corriendo, tenía la esperanza de alcanzarlo. Le pidió a sus piernas todo lo que pudieran darle y así hicieron estas. Por suerte la luz del semáforo a la esquina se puso en rojo y el transporte tuvo que parar, permitiéndole situarse en la entrada. Jadeó para recuperar en aliento.

El camionero no lo vio, estaba concentrado en la luz que le indicaba detenerse, por lo que golpeó la puerta un par de veces con su puño para llamar su atención. El hombre se descolocó por el ruido, el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que Alfred pretendía. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo asustarse de ese modo, pero el conductor no pareció estar muy de acuerdo con la gracia del muchacho. Aun así le abrió la puerta y le permitió la entrada.

Pagó y se fue a sentar en uno de los lugares de dos, cerca de la ventana y de la salida. Miró a través del cristal y observo como avanzaban mientras el camión se volvía a poner en marcha.

Arthur se veía como un chico reservado, pensó, no era sorprendente que no dijera palabra alguna al respecto y tampoco tenía que darle explicaciones a alguien que apenas conocía, pero aun así se preguntaba como es que podía aparentar que todo estaba bien.

Entonces se acordó, no había estado bien antes. Las ojeras, las miradas gachas, el escaso cuidado de su persona... Que Arthur no lo dijera no significaba que su cuerpo no lo gritara.

Quería estar al pendiente del trayecto para asegurarse de bajarse de forma oportuna, pero terminó perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya faltaban al menos unas cuatro cuadras para llegar. Sacó su celular nuevamente, las 8:27. Si, podría hacer ambas cosas.

Bajó del camión a una cuadra de llegar, el autobús no pasaría frente al restaurant, así que caminaría, tampoco es que fuera tanto por recorrer. Avanzó por las calles vacías, excepto por algunas personas que circulaban. Era sorprendente pensar que en una hora y media las calles estarían repletas de gente, pero por ahora no eran mas que una muestra que representaba todo lo contrario a lo que sería.

Al llegar a un cruce le tocó detenerse. Los autos que transitaban eran pocos, pero tampoco lograría esquivarlos, así que esperó pacientemente, de cualquier forma no quedaba mucho para estar ahí. En el otro extremo, del otro lado de la calle, se encontraba una pareja. Un chico de cabello azul claro que resaltaba en la obscuridad y una joven sonriente, de cabello corto y rizado. Ambos se tomaban de las manos, pero cada uno miraba en diferentes direcciones. Una linda escena, ambos lucían apenados.

Alfred alzó las comisuras de sus labios.

El chico miró de reojo a su acompañante, se encogió entre sus hombros de forma tímida, pudo notar como se debatía entre girarse o no hacia la muchacha. Sus piernas titubearon, pero terminaron por tomar valor y volverse a ella para juntar sus labios con… Su mejilla. Alfred bufó con diversión ante lo sucedido, le recordó de pronto a Kiku, esa timidez en las relaciones era incomparable, pero este chico había llegado a asemejarse bastante bien a él. Lo que lo hacía mas gracioso, aunque tierno, fue que la chica sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla en respuesta al joven ¿tanto problema solo por un beso en la mejilla? Él se habría preocupado más por un beso en los labios.

No lo comprendía, pero según parecía, había jóvenes que se desarmaban ante las mujeres y sucumbían al miedo del rechazo. Tal vez por eso su amigo quería estar con el hermano mayor de Mei, por que era algo seguro, aunque en el fondo tuviera sentimientos por ella. Yao, estando marcado, no podría alejarse de él, debían ser compatibles y no tendría que temer por lo que pudiera pasar en un futuro, estaban destinados. En cambio con la menor todo era incierto, era imposible saber que tan compatibles eran, si lo suyo duraría, si la vida los separaría.

Otra vez se encontró a si mismo pensando en si esto sería lo correcto, pero no llegó a concluir nada antes de que la luz del semáforo cambiara a rojo para los automóviles y pudiera avanzar. Decidió concentrarse en su misión actual nuevamente: ir con Arthur.

Se abrió paso entre la escasa gente que se encontraba conversando frente al establecimiento. El clima frio fue acompañado por las nubes grises, invisibles en la obscuridad de no ser por que el crujir de unos rayos iluminaron tenuemente el cielo.

8:29. Allí estaba Arthur, hablando con un grupo de muchachos que no tardo mucho en encomendarlos a otro mesero para que los guiara hasta su mesa. Luego de esto suspiró, bajó la mirada hacia la pantalla e hizo algunos toques en ella. Alfred le dedicó una mirada apenada desde su distancia. Tragó saliva y decidió acortar el espacio que tenía desde su punto hasta la mesa y puso el libro sobre esta a la vista del otro, haciéndolo alzar la mirada para de este modo coincidir con sus ojos verdes. Estos se abrieron bastante a su encuentro.

—Hey—dijo Alfred a modo de saludo con una sonrisa que apenas se quiso revelar entre sus labios, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a sonreírle después de lo que hizo.

Le tomó tiempo al británico para reaccionar y fruncir el ceño.

—Alfred—soltó con voz seca—¿mesa para cuantos?

—No, no vengo por una mesa, Arthur…—se rascó la nuca. Si, aun seguía molesto.

—¿Entonces que necesitas?

—Necesito hablar contigo

—Estoy en horas de trabajo, no puedo.

—Lo siento, sobre el libro—ignoró por completo lo que le dijo y prosiguió hablando—no tenía idea—se disculpó, bajando la mirada.

Arthur parpadeó un par de veces.

—A… ¿A que te refieres?—su molestia desapareció, el americano tenía toda su atención.

Alfred abrió el libro en la página donde se encontraba el título, esas letras negras, grandes en ese estilo elegante, pero simple. Luego estaban ahí unas letras mas pequeñas en una tipografía mas sencilla, en negritas, pero menos sobresaliente que las primeras.

—"_James Kirkland_"—leyó en voz alta para él.

—… Es el autor del libro, si—sus labios se apretaron.

¿Por qué daba rodeos a todo? ¿Necesitaba que se lo dijeran? Le gustaría que él británico fuera más directo.

—Es tu padre.

Cuando Alfred vio el nombre tardó en procesar no solo la idea, sino también el hecho de que Arthur y ese autor tuvieran el mismo apellido. Eso explicaría por qué se alteró de esa forma con respecto al libro, pero ¿cómo comprobarlo? Nada más sencillo que googlearlo y encontrarse con las numerosas noticias acerca de la muerte del autor, cuya causa era desconocida por los medios aun. El hijo mayor de los Kirklands dijo _"no les interesó antes, no les interesa ahora el __**por qué**__ murió"_. Descubrió que el autor tuvo cinco hijos, de los cuales no prestó mucha atención, pero el último nombre fue el que lo impactó. _Arthur Kirkland_ era uno de los nombres, el final de la lista de hijos y también el más dotado entre los hermanos. No necesitó investigar más para librarse de sus dudas, estaba claro que de todas las personas a las que les gustaba el libro que pudo haber criticado, el británico nunca debió ser una opción. El día de hoy murió su padre y un chico que no sabe absolutamente nada al respecto decide decir cualquier tontería acerca de su libro. Él también se habría molestado.

Arthur no pronuncio palabra ante la declaración hecha por el menor. Alfred cerró el libro y juntó las manos sobre su portada.

—Lo adiviné por mi mismo—prosiguió—Ludwig me dijo tu apellido y cuando vi la portada del libro supuse que tenía algo que ver contigo, por que no te pareces a los otros chicos que fingían preocuparse por su muerte y se emocionaban con su libro de la nada.

—¿Y viniste aquí solo para disculparte?—alzó el mentón.

—Vine aquí para mejorar tu día—sonrió.

—¿Mejorar mi día?—sonrió escéptico y soltó un bufido—estoy trabajando, Alfred, no puedo quedarme a platicar contigo.

—Por eso mismo, como estás trabajando y no puedes _quedarte_ a platicar conmigo, te llevaré a otro lugar donde si puedas.

—Deja de decir tonterías, no puedo irme—frunció el ceño—me descontarán el día de hoy si me ausento.

—Se ve que te llevas bien con Elizabeth—dijo con un tono insinuante.

—No nos llevamos tan bien—cortó las alas del otro con su respuesta y su voz seria… o eso intentó.

—Pero ella podría cubrirte ¿no?

—No lo hará—volvió la vista a la pantalla sobre la mesa, evitando mirar a Alfred—ella debe atender a sus clientes.

—Arthur, vete—habló una voz femenina, pero poderosa que los hizo voltear a ver.

Era una chica de cabello rubio y largo que avanzaba hacia donde estaban ellos. Tenía un listón azul en su cabello y una mirada severa del mismo color. Llevaba el uniforme del restaurant, por lo que debía ser miembro del equipo, pero era demasiado autoritaria para ser una simple mesera. Por esto también llevaba un gafete que decía "Natalia" y en la parte de abajo, en rojo, decía "gerente".

¡Era la jefa de Arthur!

—Natalia…—dijo Arthur su nombre, sorprendido.

—No me sirves así como estás, debes descansar—se paró detrás del mostrador y se llevó las manos a la cintura mirando directamente al británico, casi ignoraba la presencia de Alfred.

—Estoy bien—aseguró con un deje de orgullo asomándose entre esas dos palabras.

—Eres el primer empleado que me niega un día libre—la chica posó una de sus manos sobre su frente con mirada cansada. Parecía que era una discusión que se había llevado a cabo varias veces antes.

—No entiendo por que te molesta, debería ser bueno que no falte al trabajo—Arthur se cruzó de brazos.

—Sería más bueno que vinieras conmigo—sugirió Alfred con una sonrisa.

Natalia pareció darse cuenta de su presencia apenas habló. Alzó una ceja, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada, examinándolo, e hizo una mueca.

—¿Quién es él?

—El… Es un chico de mi escuela—dijo Arthur en casi un suspiro.

Natalia entrecerró los ojos, mirando al americano frente a ella.

—Llévatelo, no lo quiero aquí hasta el Lunes—dijo como si se tratara de mercancía e hizo un ademán con la mano de que se fueran.

—¿Qué?—Arthur frunció el ceño y sus mejillas se coloraron.

—Yo me encargo—respondió con entusiasmo y decisión. Natalia parecía ser una chica dura, pero se ganó su agrado al darle lo que quería.

—No puedes hacer esto, Natalia—puso ambas manos sobre la mesa.

—Si no vas, te descontaré el sueldo del tiempo que permanezcas aquí—amenazó la chica con una voz despreocupada y caminó de vuelta al interior del restaurant—Stefan, encárgate de la entrada—le dijo a un mesero que se encontraba en su camino, el cual asintió.

Alfred y Arthur se quedaron relativamente solos frente al mostrador, mirándose mutuamente. El de lentes con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y el rubio de ojos verdes tenía las mejillas rosadas, junto con un espantoso ceño fruncido.

Caminaron por la calle bajo las luces de los postes. Arthur llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y Alfred caminaba relajado por la acera a su lado. El cielo crujía anunciando la lluvia, era imposible ver las estrellas de lo nublado que estaba. Sería una tormenta eléctrica muy intensa, pero no evitaría que Alfred cumpliera con su objetivo.

—¿A dónde vamos?—preguntó Arthur.

—Es un lugar que no está muy lejos de aquí—respondió simplemente. Quería dejarlo como un misterio, aunque el lugar al que irían era un tanto desconocido para él.

—Si, pero ¿a _dónde_?—enfatizó a lo que se refería.

—Ya verás—lo miró de reojo con sus labios curvados.

Arthur suspiró y se detuvo. Alfred hizo lo mismo unos pasos mas adelante que él, confundido por el cambio.

—Se que tienes buenas intenciones, pero no estoy de ánimos para salir—confesó apenado.

—Vamos, solo saldremos a divertirnos—dijo con una sonrisa que espero poderle contagiar.

—Nunca he sido bueno para salir por las noches y no creo que sea un buen momento para intentarlo—pasó una mano por su brazo, frotándolo.

—Prometo que no iremos a buscar marcas, si es a lo que te refieres con eso—dio un paso hacia él para quedar frente a frente.

Arthur lucía tan vulnerable en ese momento, no tenía esa actitud que intentaba parecer fuerte y digno, ahora se mostraba sincero con lo abatido que estaba, con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza, una expresión que dejaba ver que tan hundido se encontraba y eso tenía peso en el corazón de Alfred.

—No, quiero decir…—se mordió el labio—no importa.

—¿Qué cosa?—se ganó la curiosidad del americano.

—Nada, me basto con que no vayamos a buscar marcas.

—… Bien, ¿vamos?—le indicó con la cabeza la dirección en la que iban anteriormente.

—Si—simuló lo que quiso semejarse a una sonrisa, pero no logró engañar a Alfred.

Aun así, esperaba poder volver más genuina esa expresión.

Alfred no tenía indicios de cómo debería lucir el lugar, solo un nombre y una dirección. Había escuchado bastante de este sitio, quería ir, pero por un motivo u otro nunca lo hacía. El día de hoy podría cambiar eso y matar dos pájaros de un _tiro_.

—¿Qué es este lugar?—preguntó Arthur, entrecerrando los ojos. Trataba de leer los letreros, pero era difícil en la obscuridad.

—Vamos, no te traje para leer los letreros—dijo el americano con una sonrisa burlona mientras se adelantaba a la entrada.

El británico juntó sus pobladas cejas y lo siguió al interior del establecimiento. Por fuera no se podía ver mucho más que un edificio rectangular blanco y que al fondo tenían una malla con púas, pero una vez que estuvo dentro pudo ver una habitación iluminada, con adornos en las paredes de fotos en blanco y negro de hombres de la milicia, armas colgadas, la bandera de los estados unidos, posters de la segunda guerra mundial entre otras cosas. Había varias personas en uniformes militares, otras tantas venían en ropa casual. Los primeros portaban armas que lucían muy reales y les hablaban de una manera firme y severa a los que parecían ser civiles, pero estos aun así sonreían o se veían impresionados. Había un gran aparato en el techo como los que hay en los aeropuertos en el que decían platillos como si fueran lugares de destino y los precios como si se tratara de la hora de partida, el cual cambió de pronto mostrando nuevas opciones. También había una televisión que hacia mucho ruido en la que pasaban imágenes de explosiones, soldados, tanques, aviones y se escuchaba la voz de un hombre que narraba los acontecimientos de una guerra.

—¡Arthur!—Alfred lo llamó. Estaba con uno de los hombres uniformados.

El mencionado se acercó con la interrogante pintada en el rostro, mientras que Alfred era todo lo contrario, el estaba bastante emocionado y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Primera vez, cadetes?—preguntó el hombre.

—Si—respondió el menor.

—No los escuché, cadetes—dijo con un tono demandante que llegó a sobresaltar a Arthur. A Alfred le causo mas risa que nada, lo hizo recordar a su entrenador.

—¡Si, señor!—respondieron al unísono.

—Bien. Como podrán ver, estamos en medio de una guerra—señaló la televisión que se encontraba a sus espaldas, colgada en la pared—América necesita hombres valientes, fuertes y preparados que peleen por su nación. Ellos podrán parecer tener más poder, pero no tienen lo que nosotros tenemos; no tienen el espíritu de un soldado de los Estados Unidos de Norte América, no los tienen a ustedes, soldados, Así que quiero que vayan allá y le demuestren al enemigo que se metieron con la nación equivocada. ¿Entendido?

—¡Si, señor!—respondió el americano entusiasmado, lleno de esa energía que le causaba el football americano y el patriotismo que sentía por su país.

Al de ojos verdes le tomó tiempo reaccionar, pero al recibir una mirada amenazante de parte del soldado se tensó y reaccionó.

—Ah… ¡Si, señor!

—Allá arriba están sus recompensas por pelear con valentía—les señaló el tablón donde estaban los platillos—les permitiré pedirme la que quieran por esta única ocasión, soldados.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el letrero por unos instantes, pero en cuanto los ojos de Alfred se encontraron con la pizza en el menú, se sintió decidido.

—Hey, ¿qué tal si pedimos pizza?—sugirió Alfred.

—Suena bien…—Arthur aun lucía perdido en ese ambiente, como si estuviera procesando algo en su cabeza.

—¿Hawaiana?

—Está bien.

—Queremos una pizza hawaiana—anunció el de lentes al soldado.

—Bien, ¿Y para beber?

—Una coca cola—dijo Alfred.

—Una cerveza, por favor— pidió Arthur.

—Perfecto, en ese caso, bienvenidos, cadetes—les hizo un saludo militar y les indicó que pasaran por una puerta.

—De haber sabido que vendríamos aquí hubiera sugerido que nos quedáramos en el bar a comer—comentó el inglés ya que estuvieron lejos del hombre.

—¿Hm?—se detuvo frente a la puerta que les había dicho que cruzaran.

—Es genial la temática del lugar y todo, solo es que detesto que coloquen a mis compañeros en mi puesto, desde que ocupo ese lugar no permito que nadie más lo toque, luego lo dejan desordenado—explicó con una media sonrisa, aunque se veía que le molestaba el tema.

—En ese caso yo creo que fue una excelente idea venir—sonrió.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—alzó una ceja.

—Esto es para que te distraigas y te olvides de tus problemas, si nos hubiéramos quedado estarías nervioso observando que todo esté en orden, pero no te preocupes, ese es trabajo de la gerente ¿no? Además, no te traje solo a comer—dijo dedicándole una mirada para dejarle en claro que tenía algo entre manos.

—… ¿Qué quieres decir?—las mejillas de Arthur se coloraron de pronto.

—Esto.

Abrió la puerta, revelando lo que ocultaba en su interior. Un arsenal de armas, trajes militares, cascos, rodilleras, audífonos para comunicarse, entre toda una galería de herramientas para jugar gotcha detrás de un mostrador atendido por tres chicas en uniforme militar. Había personas poniéndose el equipo, personas revisando las armas que se les había otorgado y otras tantas que eran apoyadas por las señoritas para escoger lo que les convendría usar.

El británico se quedó con los labios entreabiertos, mirando lo que el americano le presentaba. Alfred sonrió satisfecho por su expresión y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera dentro.

Se prepararon con los trajes, tomaron sus armas y salieron al campo de batalla a pelear como nunca. Y pues efectivamente lo hicieron, pues no habían jugado gotcha en su vida. Trataban de mantenerse juntos para cubrirse las espaldas, pero tal como los novatos que eran les patearon el trasero con balas de pintura. Legaron a utilizar mucho la estrategia de quedarse en un solo punto para dispararle a quien pasara. A veces tenían éxcito, otras veces eran bañados en distintos colores. Como fuera, se divertían. Arthur sonreía y con ello Alfred había conseguido su cometido: alegrarle el día.

Para cuando se cansaron y estuvieron adoloridos por tantos balazos obtenidos, decidieron salir del campo de batalla al restaurant, donde los recibieron con honores, gloria y aplausos de todos en el restaurant mientras sonaba la canción de _we will rock you_.

El soldado que los recibió en la entrada volvió a encontrarlos ahí y los felicitó por sus logros en el campo de batalla. Les otorgó una medalla dorada cuyo interior era de chocolate y los guió a una mesa, donde les sirvieron lo que pidieron.

—¿Cómo conociste este lugar?—pregunto Arthur.

—Un amigo me contó de este sitio. Es genial ¿no?—sonrió, alzando las cejas.

—Es un buen lugar—respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Dilo—Alfred ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿Qué cosa?—el británico dio un mordisco a su pizza.

—Que fue una buena idea venir; dejar tu trabajo para venir a divertirte.

—Sigo creyendo que me necesitaban allá, quien sabe que infierno será el bar sin mi ahora mismo—dijo con una leve sonrisa asomada entre sus labios.

—Eso no es verdad, seguramente están bien—hizo un puchero—dilo.

—No lo voy a decir.

—Dilo.

—No.

—Sabes que es cierto.

—No lo es—apretó sus labios para evitar sonreír y dio otro bocado a su trozo de pizza.

—Si no lo es ¿por qué se veía que te divertías tanto allá? Además, ¡se nota que quieres sonreír!—incriminó.

—¡No quiero sonreír!—se defendió, pero las comisuras de sus labios lo traicionaron—… Bien, tal vez si me divertí un poco.

—¿Lo ves? Te lo dije—se recargó contra el respaldo y le dio un gran bocado a su pizza—te dije que lo lograría—habló con la boca llena.

—No mastiques mientras hablas—lo reprendió con un gesto de asco.

—Sigues siendo peor que mi madre—infló las mejillas.

—Puede que lo sea, pero no es que me emocione ver como masticas tu comida—dio un sorbo a su cerveza, de la cual ya llevaba la mitad y a estas alturas ya se veía bastante relajado. Era difícil decir si esto era por que era susceptible al alcohol o si ese momento que pasaron bien lo tenía mas alegre.

—Oye, ¿cuantos llevas?—preguntó Alfred luego de que se acabó la pizza, al igual que Arthur su tercera cerveza.

—Unas… ¿tres? Si…—respondió con la mejilla pegada a la mesa y las manos sobre la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?—se inclinó hacia delante, preocupado por el otro.

—No suelo emborracharme tan rápido…—dijo arrastrando las palabras—bueno, si, pero no así de rápido—hizo una mueca y se frotó el cabello, despeinándose.

—Eso es raro…

Alfred miró a su alrededor de reojo, cuidadosamente, y se dio cuenta de que un grupo de hombres los observaban directamente desde otra mesa. Luego volteó a ver a Arthur y al vaso que tenía a su lado. _Maldición_, lo habían drogado.

—Arthur, debemos irnos.

—¿Uh?—apenas alzó un poco la cabeza—¿No puedes esperar? No me siento muy bien…

—Vamos, yo te ayudo a levantarte—dejó su asiento y sacó el dinero de su cartera para dejarlo sobre la mesa e irse.

—Hnnng…—se quejó el mayor.

—Vamos—repitió una vez más, acercándose a el para hacerlo levantarse.

—No—alargó la ultima vocal—un rato más, me gusta este lugar…

—¡Arthur, no podemos quedarnos!—hizo que su brazo lo rodeara por los hombros y lo jaló para llevarlo.

El otro no tuvo mas remedio que seguirlo hasta la salida. La calle estaba solitaria, obscura. Alfred se puso tenso, miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no los estuvieran siguiendo y no, no había nadie. Jadeó. Volteó a ambos lados, buscando un taxi. Había varios autos, pero ninguno era un taxi.

—¿Por qué salimos?—preguntó el otro en forma de queja.

—Creo que te drogaron, debemos alejarnos.

—¿¡Me drogaron!?—exclamó.

—Shh, ¡no grites!—le dijo en voz baja, aunque no hubiera nadie que pudiera escucharlos. Volvió la vista de nuevo hacia la puerta, nadie los seguía aun.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice yo?—lloriqueó.

—No se por que lo hicieron, pero será mejor que caminemos a un lugar alumbrado para consegui- ¡un taxi!

Se apresuró hacia la orilla para llamarlo con una seña, a lo que el conductor accedió a su pedido. Ni bien le dijeron nada al hombre cuando Alfred ya se encontraba empujando a Arthur dentro del auto y entrando detrás de él.

—¿A dónde los llevo?—preguntó el conductor, dándoles una mirada por el retrovisor.

—¡Avance!—exclamó Alfred.

El taxista dio un respingo y obedeció al menor, pisando el acelerador.

Tuvo que respirar para tranquilizarse, estaba asustado por lo que pudiera pasar allá, pero ahora estaban a salvo. Se giró hacia Arthur, el estaba con la cabeza recargada contra el cristal, con los ojos cerrados. Lo mejor sería dejarlo en su casa, en ese estado no debería hacer ninguna parada en otro lugar hasta asegurarse de que esté bien, por lo que se acercó a él y lo sacudió un poco para hacerlo reaccionar.

—Arthur—lo llamó con voz suave.

—Hm… ¿Qué pasa?—abrió un ojo.

—¿Dónde vives?—le susurro.

Arthur soltó una pequeña risa ahogada.

—Primero invítame algo, ¿no?... Espera…—abrió ambos ojos dándose cuenta de lo que dijo—no, no, eso no…

—¡No es por eso!—Alfred se sonrojó, poniéndose nervioso con tal situación—es para asegurarme de que llegues bien a casa.

Arthur se acomodó en el asiento y se sobó el rostro.

—La calle _park_, _311_—respondió con trabajo de recordar.

—Vamos a la calle park, número 311—le avisó al conductor.

—De acuerdo—respondió el conductor y cambió el rumbo en el que iba para dirigirse a la dirección indicada.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio en el trayecto, Arthur parecía haberse vuelto a dormir, mientras que Alfred se encargaba de fijarse en el camino para cerciorarse de saber en donde estaban. Soltó un suspiro, vaya forma de terminar un "buen día" para Arthur, aunque de todos modos aparentaba no enterarse de lo que pasaba.

—¿Alfred?—dijo con voz tímida el mayor.

—¿Qué pasa?—volteó a verlo. Entonces no estaba tan dormido como pensaba.

—¿Ya… Ya encontraste a la chica que buscabas?—preguntó.

El americano de pronto se acordó, lo había olvidado toda la noche ¡Kiku, Mei!

—¡_Fuck,_ lo olvide por completo!

Sacó su celular, descubriendo que no solo tenía diez llamadas de Kiku y dos mensajes, sino también que eran las 10:40 de la noche. Tragó saliva y desbloqueó el aparato para llamar de inmediato.

Sonó un tono, dos tonos y…

—_Alfred_—contestó un furioso Kiku al otro lado de la línea—_¿Por qué no contestabas? Te llamé como diez veces y son más de las diez._

—Lo sé, lo se. Lo siento—se mordió el labio—iba a ir, pero…—miró a Arthur, quien lo miraba con las cejas enarqueadas hacia abajo—tuve otras cosas que hacer.

—_Pues espero que haya valido la pena, ahora nunca sabremos si era Mei_—dijo con voz derrotada.

Alfred bajó la mirada, lo había arruinado... Tanto esfuerzo que hizo su amigo y otra vez metió la pata ¿por qué eso era lo único que sabía hacer últimamente? O… Quizás eso era lo que tenía que pasar.

—No importa si era Mei, Kiku—respondió con voz seria.

—_¿Cómo?_—preguntó confundido.

—No importa, no quiero estar con ella ¿sabes?—hizo una mueca, sabiendo a lo que estaba renunciando.

—_Pero Alfred, la estuviste buscando por tanto tiempo…_

—No hay nada que garantice que es ella, así que que importa si realmente yo era la persona indicada para ella o si alguien más lo es, o si incluso la persona que marcaste fue su hermano. No dejes que una marca te diga que hacer y ve por ella a conquistarla.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, breve, pero marcado.

—_Gracias_…

—No hay de que—sonrió y escuchó como la línea se cortaba al otro lado. Colgó igualmente.

—¿Alfred?—preguntó nuevamente Arthur.

—¿Si?

—Hmm…—se talló un ojo—nada, sólo creo que se me está bajando el efecto de la ce… La droga.

—Eso es genial, me alegro—sonrió suavemente.

Las mejillas de Arthur se coloraron, a Alfred le causó gracia ver la facilidad con la que sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.

—Aquí estamos—dijo el taxista a la vez que se detenía al lado de un edificio de departamentos.

—Gracias—dijo Alfred mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta.

—No, no es necesario que me acompañes—le dijo el británico a la vez que el bajaba del taxi.

—¿Seguro? Pero si se te acaba de bajar hace no mucho, será mejor si-

—No—su voz se volvió tajante—estoy bien así.

El de lentes pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendido por el cambio. Era como si hubieran vuelto a cuando lo encontró en el bar.

—Agradezco lo que hiciste este día, pero preferiría que nos viéramos solo en la escuela—ni siquiera lo miró, solo dio vuelta al auto y se dirigió al edificio.

Alfred sintió presión en su pecho, sin comprender por qué. No entendía por que el cambio en la actitud del otro, por que se decidió que no debían verse fuera de la escuela, porqué estaba alejándose de esa forma del auto cuando pasaron tan buena noche, descontando los últimos detalles con los hombres en el bar.

Ya no tuvo la oportunidad de decirle nada, solo lo vio traspasar una reja que protegía los departamentos y adentrarse en ese lugar.

Entonces empezó a llover. El clima era bastante oportuno.

**Ahora, si me permiten decir…**

**¡ESTE ES EL JODIDO CAPITULO MÁS LARGO DE TODOS! Me quebré el coco bastante, pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

**También veo que no podré publicar cada semana como intentaba hacer al inicio, a lo mucho quizás cada dos semanas, pero ahora es un poco complicado por exámenes y cosas…**

**¡En fin! Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews para alegrar a una escritora fail.**


	6. Pide un Deseo

Cuando Francis describió aquel sitio como un lugar "mágico" dudó que realmente lo fuera, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía motivos para llamarlo de esa forma. Daba la sensación de estar en el bosque, se podía percibir ese aroma a naturaleza, a humedad que se desprendía de las plantas situadas en macetas o en el mismo suelo, donde sobresalían los troncos de los árboles y crecían hasta el techo hecho de cristal cuya estructura permitía ver el cielo estrellado. La única iluminación en el bar eran series navideñas que colgaban de rama en rama en cada árbol. La música en general era lenta, relajante y de la temática favorita de la gente: "el amor".

Se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que los tres amigos se sentaron juntos frente a una barra aunque solo hubieran sido tres días. La mente de Alfred se había concentrado en cosas tan distintas últimamente y por algún motivo ya no le entusiasmaba tanto reunirse con sus compañeros en el crimen. Eran un trio inseparable, los mejores amigos desde que entraron a ese instituto internacional y siempre fueron iguales las noches desde que se conocían, pero esta vez eran diferentes las cosas.

Francis no coqueteaba con las chicas, en cambio prefería hablar con sus otros dos amigos sobre temas triviales como las clases, las compras que hizo la noche pasada él solo y la película que le llamó la atención en la cartelera. Kiku estaba distraído con su celular, parecía que había tenido éxito con Mei ya que Alfred alcanzó a ver su nombre en la pantalla una de esas veces que vio al asiático atender al aparato. Y Alfred, bueno, él simplemente escuchaba a Francis más que nada, o eso pretendía hacer.

Era como si ya no perteneciera a ese ambiente. Conoció un mundo del que jamás quiso ser parte, hizo lo que siempre criticó, se dejó arrastrar por una ilusión que más tarde empezó a perseguir con locura y ahora que se daba cuenta de que debía despertar del sueño era como si no pudiera abrir los párpados siquiera para regresar en sí. Seguía marcado por una persona que no tenía la menor idea de quien era ni estaba seguro de si llegaría a saberlo.

No era Elizabeth, no era Bella y si era Mei quien sabe como es que la marca permanecía en su pecho sin haber hablado con ella a lo largo de estos tres días. La figura que posaba sobre su pecho parecía burlarse de él con su presencia y con las nuevas características que había adquirido sin previo aviso ni justificación, agobiando al americano.

—Y dices que ya pasaron los tres días…—quiso confirmar el médico escolar mientras palpaba con sus manos enguantadas el área de su pecho pigmentada de un verde manzana con los bordes marcados de un color champán, cuya textura sobresalía como si fuera un tatuaje recién hecho.

Alfred asintió con una mirada expectante sobre el doctor. No sabía que esperar, pero se aferraba a la idea de que no podía ser tan grave.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Por la historia que me cuentas, no lo es tanto.

—¿Tanto?—la declaración del médico lo alertó.

—Las emociones son poderosas y aparentemente lo son aun más en ti—se apartó de él y se retiro los guantes—tienes los sentimientos a flor de piel y lo que sientes, lo sientes profundamente.

—Yo no siento que… "Sienta" profundamente todo—se miró al pecho donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus marcas, pero solo se fijaba en la que llegaba a abarcar mayor parte de su tez.

—Es por que estás acostumbrado desde pequeño, eso explica la magnitud inusual de tus marcas—alzó un dedo en el aire—ahora, al dejarle a tu amigo quedarse con la chica, te has llegado a sentir mal. Por eso se están bronceando los bordes de la marca.

—Pero no he hablado con ella en tres días, ¿cómo puede ser?

—Sigues sobre pensando las cosas—concluyó y se volvió a su escritorio. Tomó una hoja con el logo de la escuela grabado y escribió unas cuantas cosas—así que te voy a tener que recetar unas pastillas para que dejes de darle tantas vueltas a esa idea, pero procura no tomar más de lo indicado.

—Claro…—respondió distraídamente.

No se sentía muy convencido de las palabras del profesional, pero no tenía más alternativas que creer. No había conocido a otra chica ni había hablado con ella recientemente así que confiaría en la opinión del experto, aunque algo en su interior le dijera que no encajaban las piezas, que debía haber otra explicación, pero suponía que se trataba de esa misma ansiedad la que provocaba que su piel reaccionara ante especulaciones de todo tipo que corrían de un lado a otro de su cabeza. Simplemente tenía que dejar de pensar y tomar la medicina que le recetaba el médico.

Se dirigió hacia las mesas que se encontraban en la parte posterior del edificio, allí estaba Arthur sentado con un libro entre sus manos forrado de un color negro y unas líneas doradas que atravesaban de forma cruzada la portada y la contraportada, y a su lado derecho tenía un termo metálico.

Era la hora de volver a hacer esto, volver a hablar con él para llenar su reporte final cuyo valor sería su examen de filosofía. Soltó un suspiro y avanzó hacia él. Quedaba claro que el británico no tenía la más mínima intención de llevarse bien con él, eso fue lo que le dejó en claro al terminar el día de ayer.

_Agradezco lo que hiciste este día, pero preferiría que nos viéramos solo en la escuela._

Podía recordar su voz seria y fría. Fue educado en su lenguaje, pero su cuerpo delataba que no tenía planes de volverlo a ver al ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada cuando le hablaba o antes de alejarse. No hubo un "adiós" en sí, aunque tampoco podía recordar algún "hola" para empezar. Cuando lo había ido a buscar él no lo quería ver, aunque eso era natural, de todos modos insultó a su difunto padre sin saberlo, pero ¿por qué terminó así? Si habían tenido una buena noche, ¿por qué se comportaba como si lo hubiera vuelto a insultar? Este chico era un misterio, pero si prefería sólo entablar una conversación cuando el colegio y su calificación se lo exigieran no tendía problema en hacerlo por más que no entendiera sus extrañas actitudes.

—Hola—dijo Alfred con seriedad y se sentó frente al otro.

Arthur bajó su libro para verlo antes de cerrarlo y colocarlo sobre la mesa. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló de igual forma.

—Hola—respondió con su usual tono de voz altivo. Se sentía como si se encontrase frente a un profesor ahora más que con un estudiante—ayer vimos una introducción de lo que te voy a enseñar. Hay varios temas que quiero tratar, pero también quiero oír que es lo que te interesa saber.

Alfred pestañeó un par de veces. No tenía nada en mente, realmente no le interesaba mucho aprender algo de estas reuniones diarias. formó una mueca del lado derecho de su boca e hizo un tarareo pensativo antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No lo se, no tengo ninguna pregunta ahora—fue sincero. Ni siquiera se esforzó en pensar alguna pregunta, las preguntas nacen de la duda y sin ella, él no tendría nada que cuestionar. Sumándole que no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que no tenía interés en esto.

Esta respuesta no simpatizó mucho al otro. Arthur apretó sus labios en disgusto y se rascó la patilla mientras hacía algún proceso mental en su interior.

—De acuerdo—dijo con un tinte de decepción y algo de frustración mesclado en su voz—entonces… empezaremos por los trabajos de ultimo minuto.

De esta forma empezó a explicar con detalle situaciones en las que se había encontrado y las recomendaciones que le daba, al igual que estrategias para evitar problemas. Alfred escuchó todo lo que el otro tenía que decirle, no podía distraerse como lo hacía en clase, así que su vista estaba concentrada en él, aunque a veces se sumergía en sus pensamientos y se distraía. Podía decirse que lo esencial quedaba grabado en el menor.

En realidad todo lo que decía Arthur era bastante útil y fácil de seguir, tenía estrategias de estudio bastante buenas y sus experiencias personales a veces resultaban ser anécdotas entretenidas. Era un gran maestro y daba a relucir bastante lo aplicado que era, lo decía con orgullo y una sonrisa de victoria, aunque a veces lo decía con voz de derrota. Ser responsable sonaba como pan comido para Alfred, pero al descubrir lo difícil que era se convenció de que estaba siguiendo un buen camino hasta ahora de procrastinar cada tarea asignada.

El ir a hablar con Arthur se volvió una rutina. Despertar, escuela, clases, receso, _Arthur_ y aun faltaban tareas por hacer en el día. No era nada emocionante ir a verlo, solo hablaban de lo que el mayor tenía planeado, lo cual era sumamente aburrido. Sabía que el británico podía ser más divertido por aquella noche que salieron juntos a pelear por su patria y a comer una deliciosa pizza, pero por algún motivo se enfocaba mucho en sus planes de enseñanzay se negaba a salir de ellos. Eso le molestaba a Alfred. No lo enojaba, lo molestaba. Quería hablar de cosas simples como lo que hizo ayer, sobre alguna historia del pasado, alguna historia del futuro, lo que sea menos tomarse tan en serio esto de hablar de la escuela.

—¿Alguna vez has visto _Supernatural_?—preguntó Alfred de la nada.

Estaba jugando con una moneda entre sus dedos. Se encontraban sentados a la misma mesa de siempre, donde Arthur se explayaba en sus lecciones de cómo sobrevivir día a día en la escuela. Arthur acababa de sacar un montón de hojas que previamente le dijo que le gustaría que leyera, pero se encontró un poco extrañado por la pregunta. Nunca salían de la rutina y hasta cierto punto Alfred había respetado sus clases a lo largo de estos cuatro días desde el problema del libro. Hablar de un tema que no se relacionara con la escuela era extraño para el británico.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Si alguna vez has visto _Supernatural_?

—¿Te refieres a si alguna vez he visto algo "sobrenatural"?

—No—Alfred se rió de buena gana y dejó de jugar con su moneda para guardarla en su bolsillo y hablar mejor con el mayor—_Supernatural_, una serie de televisión.

—No—respondió simplemente y le entregó unas hojas, colocándoselas frente a él—ahora necesito que leas esto y cuando termines avísame.

El americano ignoró el material que tenía frente a sí y puso una cara de asombro ante la respuesta de Arthur.

—¿Nunca has visto _Supernatural_?! ¡No has vivido! Es una buena serie.

—Desde que vine a América no veo mucho la televisión…—hizo una mueca. Claramente no quería hablar de eso, prefería que Alfred leyera las hojas, pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Alfred quería hablar.

—¿No?—ladeó la cabeza y la dejó descansar en su palma—¿Qué tipo de series veías en el Reino Unido?

—… Lee el texto que te puse, no es muy largo.

—¡Oh, vamos Arthur! Siempre hacemos lo que tu dices, ¿no podemos descansar un poco de esto?—se desparramó dramáticamente sobre la mesa y le dirigió una mirada de cachorro suplicante.

—Alfred…—dijo su nombre en un suspiro cansado, pero al encontrarse con los orbes azules del norteamericano entrecerró los ojos y le mantuvo la mirada. La mirada de cachorro del menor era poderosa, siempre se salía con la suya cada vez que la aplicaba y Arthur no era la excepción—… Nunca me ha gustado demasiado ver series, aunque hubo un tiempo en que veía _Sherlock_…

—¿_Sherlock_? ¿El _Sherlock _de _BBC_?—una sonrisa floreció en su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. Dejó su postura desecha y posó sus manos sobre la mesa, prestándole toda la atención que jamás le había puesto en su vida al inglés.

—Eh…—Arthur se llegó a asustar un poco por su reacción tan repentina. Se hizo hacia atrás unos centímetros, pero luego volvió a su postura inicial—Si, ¿lo has visto?—alzó una ceja.

—¡Si, es una de mis series favoritas!—exclamó.

—Vaya, creí que solo transmitían esa serie en el Reino Unido—sonrió contagiado por el entusiasmo—nunca pensé encontrar a nadie más que le gustara.

—_Adiós, John._

—¡No estas haciendo eso!—Arthur estalló repentinamente, colocándose las palmas contra sus sienes, mientras que Alfred ensanchó su sonrisa.

—_Please…_—continuó Alfred con la tortura.

—_Don´t_—Arthur prosiguió con la siguiente palabra.

—_Be…_

—_Dead_—completaron ambos la oración con un tono severo acompañado de una sonrisa y una sensación desesperante, triste, pero placentera que suelen llevar consigo escenas tan tristes.

—Gracias por recordármelo, ahora tengo ganas de volver a ver la serie—dijo Arthur. Sonaba como un reproche, pero no estaba para nada molesto.

Alfred simplemente sonrió fingiendo inocencia, aunque por dentro llevaba un sentimiento similar al del británico.

_Y así se rompió la rutina por primera vez._

La canción de _How Far We´ve Come_ sonaba en sus oídos, el de lentes la disfrutaba desde el ritmo hasta la letra, cantándola en voz alta aunque no pudiera escuchar su propia voz. Tenía los audífonos puestos, los cuales no le permitían escuchar ni una palabra de cualquier persona a su alrededor, en especial del irritado británico que se encontraba frente a él. Podía verlo mover sus labios, que intentaba decirle algo, pero Alfred seguía cantando a todo pulmón. Aun así la diversión no le duró mucho ya que Arthur tiró del cable de su audífono.

—_Oh well, I guess we are_- ¡Auch!—se quejó el de ojos azules y se sobó la oreja—eso duele, ¿sabes?

—A mi también me duelen los oídos de escucharte cantar, así que estamos a mano—sentenció.

—Que aburrido eres…—formó un puchero en sus labios.

—Vamos a empezar con el tema del día de hoy, ¿quieres?—rodó los ojos ante la actitud infantil del otro.

—No—respondió con una sonrisa—¿qué tal si mejor hablamos de música?

—No voy a hablar de música.

—Me gusta la música pop, rock, country… soy algo variado.

—Bien por ti.

—¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

—Me gusta el tipo de música que se puede escuchar cuando trabajas.

—¿Cuál es ese tipo de música? Yo escucho pop cuando estudio, tal vez algo de Katy Perry o Michael Jackson.

—Alfred…

—Apuesto a que te gusta la música electrónica.

—No.

—¿Hip hop?

—¡Deja de hacer eso!—gritó y se puso rojo del enojo.

—Lo dejaré de hacer si me dices que tipo de música te gusta—prometió con una sonrisa juguetona.

Arthur entornó los ojos, no muy convencido de seguirle la corriente, pero terminó accediendo.

—Me gusta la música clásica, el rock en todas sus variantes, en especial el clásico…

—¿Te gusta el rock?—interrumpió Alfred alzando las cejas—¿qué bandas te gustan?

—Me gustan los Beatles, Queen, Bon Jovi…

—Oh, los viejos—no pudo evitar comentar, le nació del alma tal sinceridad.

—¡A quiénes llamas viejos! Ellos son lo mejor que ha tenido el rock en su vida.

—Bueno, son grandiosos, pero no me puedes negar que son viejos—sonrió burlón.

—¡Ellos no son…!—se detuvo a si mismo, pensando—… no son _tan_ viejos—habló en voz mas baja.

Alfred simplemente se rió.

A veces veía a Arthur llevar consigo un termo metálico, pero jamás le había preguntado que llevaba en el. A veces mientras hablaban se detenía a darle un sorbo y luego proseguía. No podía percibir ningún aroma provenir de este y a veces se preguntaba cual era su contenido. Podrían ser muchas cosas; desde un café hasta una bebida energética. Podría ser una sustancia que hacía que sus cejas crecieran a un ritmo inmensurable o que fuera el secreto que lo hacía un alumno perfecto, pero a la vez una máquina que no sabía divertirse a menos de que Alfred lo arrastrara fuera de lo cotidiano.

—¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?—preguntó a la vez que picaba con el dedo índice el termo que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

—Es té—respondió simplemente.

—¿Té? ¿Por qué siempre tomas eso?

—Eh…—titubeó—¿Por qué me gusta? Me… mantiene activo—dijo a la vez que apartaba el termo para que dejara de picarlo.

El americano se enderezó en su asiento y miró a Arthur con seriedad.

—Café.

—¿… Perdona?—su cabeza hizo una inclinación de pocos grados como si esto le ayudara a comprender la simple palabra que dijo Alfred: café.

—Café, para eso es el café.

—Oh, no vas a empezar…—se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los frotó con la yema de los dedos índice y pulgar.

—El café te mantiene activo y tiene buenos sabores.

—Y empezó—resopló.

—Además, el té sabe a calcetín remojado—sacó la lengua, haciendo una expresión de asco y arrugando el ceño.

—… No acabas de decir eso—hubo un silencio en el que Arthur se quedó estático y retiró lentamente su mano de su rostro para ver a Alfred con una mirada asesina. El norteamericano se sorprendió por la reacción del otro, hasta llegó a tragar saliva—El té _no_ sabe a calcetín remojado y también tiene una gran variedad, me parece que incluso más grande, de sabores.

—Los cuales todos saben mal—concluyó Alfred con una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Pero de que hablas? No saben mal, será que tu asqueroso café te atrofió el sentido del gusto—se cruzó de brazos.

—¿_Asqueroso_?—se levantó de la mesa. Sus oídos lo debían estar engañando. Nadie, y se ha dicho _nadie_, puede considerar asqueroso el café.

—Si. Siempre saben demasiado amargos y te dejan alterado.

—¿Alterado? Bueno, te dan energía si no tomas muchas tazas, además de que es buena idea ponerle azúcar—se rió de buena gana.

—Les pongo azúcar, pero simplemente siguen siendo demasiado amargos para mi y tal vez a ti te den energía, pero a mi me dejan alterado.

—¿Porqué?—juntó sus cejas, confundido.

—No lo se, sólo pasa—se encogió de hombros—por eso tomo té y no café, si esa era tu pregunta.

—Nah, solo estaba jugando—sonrió—es divertido discutir contigo.

—Claro…—sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave color rojizo y apartó la mirada.

—¿Puedo probar de tu té?

—¿Ah? Si quieres, claro.

Empujó el termo cerca de Alfred, quien lo tomó y le dio un sorbo pequeño, pero el suficiente para reconocer su sabor a naranja, pero bastante diluido en agua. Chasqueó la lengua un par de veces para reafirmar el paladar. No era un experto en tés, por lo que aunque lo intentara, no tenía oportunidad de adivinar de que era, a pesar del sabor anaranjado.

—¿De qué es?

—Te de azahar. Diluido, claro…

—¿Por qué diluido?

—Es algo…—se rascó la nuca—es muy tranquilizante, así que es mejor diluirlo.

—Pensé que dijiste que te mantenía activo—juntó las cejas, extrañado. Aquí había una contradicción muy clara.

Arthur dio un respingo y tomó de vuelta su termo, haciendo que la base de este golpeara contra la mesa.

—Hemos pasado estos últimos días platicando más que trabajar, así que hablemos de lo que tenemos que hablar, sino ¿Cómo haremos nuestros reportes? Vamos atrasados en 6 temas.

—¡Pero Arthur!—Alfred hizo un puchero como si fuera un niño.

—¡Nada! Vamos a continuar con lo que nos quedamos la anterior vez.

Esto pasaba más seguido de lo que Alfred quisiera. Muchas veces el británico cortaba la conversación, le daba un giro, cambiaba el tema y los colocaba en otra dirección con tal de no hablar de algunas cosas que el americano aun no entendía por que eran tan delicadas para él. Cosas tan insignificantes como un té o como hablar de sus compañeros de salón significaban una completa evasión. No eran cosa importante, pero Arthur ocultaba muchas cosas, mucha información de cosas triviales. Los ingleses eran raros, o al menos Arthur en particular lo era, pero aunque lo fuera no dejaba de darle curiosidad por que encerraba cada mínimo detalle dentro de sí mismo.

Otro día decidieron irse a los jardines que se encontraban frente al edificio uno y se quedaron sentados contra un árbol, ambos recargados a su tronco uno al lado del otro. Sería bueno cambiar el ambiente por una vez. A lo largo de estas dos semanas se habían sentado en el mismo lugar siempre, así que para salir de la rutina Arthur opinó que deberían ir a otro sitio para evitar la monotonía, aunque en realidad no había nada de monótono en sus conversaciones. Desde que se habían salido del tema de estudio difícilmente lo volvían a tocar, a menos de que el mayor quisiera cortar el tema, pero el americano siempre encontraba la forma de volver a traerlo fuera de los estudios.

Aunque se quejara se veía que Arthur lo disfrutaba, a pesar de que fuera contra su naturaleza de ser un joven estudioso se dejaba llevar por Alfred. Bien pareciera que su única debilidad se encontraba detrás de esas gafas y no solo cuando ponía miradas enternecedoras.

—Vamos a jugar a las preguntas—propuso Alfred mientras miraba la copa del árbol estremecerse con la leve brisa que el día les brindaba.

Arthur tenía sus manos sobre su regazo y contemplaba el paisaje en la lejanía, hasta que escuchó las palabras del otro y lo volteó a ver.

—¿Cómo se juega eso?

—Fácil—el de lentes ensanchó una sonrisa en su rostro y se acomodó para poder ver al británico—tu haces una pregunta y yo debo contestarla con sinceridad, no puedo evitarla, tengo que responderla. Y como ya hiciste tu pregunta, me toca a mi.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo ni siquiera acepté jugar a esto!—frunció el ceño.

—Vamos Arth, solo es un juego.

—Mejor hablemos como siempre, será lo mismo—volvió su vista al paisaje y apretó los labios.

—¿Pero por qué?—hizo una mirada de cachorro, que fue completamente ignorada por el mayor, por lo que tuvo que ponerse en frente de él y la respuesta que obtuvo fue una palma en la cara para alejarlo—¡A-aah!—cayó de sentón frente a Arthur.

—No se qué clase de preguntas harás, por eso prefiero evitarlo.

—Es que hay veces que evitas hablar de muchas cosas y quiero conocerte ¿hay algo malo en eso?—asomó una leve sonrisa entre sus labios—vamos, serán preguntas serias, nada que te haga sentir incomodo ¡lo prometo!

—… De acuerdo—cedió finalmente con un suspiro.

—¡Bien!—su sonrisa se ensanchó y se cruzó de piernas rápidamente para tomar una postura—entonces mi pregunta es… —hizo unos segundos de suspenso, en los cuales el otro ni siquiera se inmutó—¿Si pudieras elegir solo cinco comidas y bebidas para el resto de tu vida, que escogerías?

—¿Esa es una pregunta seria?—alzó una ceja con una sonrisa.

—Si, así que contéstala—se cruzó de brazos como quien tiene autoridad.

—¿Todo junto o respectivamente bebidas y comida?

—Todo junto.

—De acuerdo…—extendió una mano a la altura de su rostro y empezó a enumerar—primero el té, no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida sin té. Luego…—hizo una mueca pensativa—carne, ensalada, pescado y pan.

—¿_Ensalada_?—alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no? Sabe bien, además es importante para la salud—alzó el mentón, mirando por debajo de sus párpados a Alfred.

—Pudiste escoger _lo que sea_, pero escogiste carne, ensalada, pescado y pan…—negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces dime qué hubieras escogido tu—se cruzó de brazos.

—Hamburguesa, papas fritas, café, refresco y pai—se cruzó de brazos igualmente y sonrió ampliamente.

—… Eso explica por qué estas gordo—una sonrisa burlona creció en su rostro.

—¿Eh?—su primera reacción fue tocarse el estomago, mirarlo y luego abrazarse a si mismo con un rubor cubriendo sus mejillas—¡No estoy gordo!

Arthur se rió abiertamente y se abrazó el estomago al igual que el otro, pero este lo hacía más bien por lo fuerte que se estaba riendo.

Alfred entrecerró los ojos.

—Estoy seguro de que esto no es gordura—se sacó la camisa, mostrando su cuerpo que no era precisamente el de un hombre musculoso y fornido, pero a su criterio podría decir que definitivamente _no_ estaba gordo. Lo que más sobresalía era la marca de su pecho que ya no era tan pálida como cuando Arthur la vio la ultima vez. Tenía un color verde arce y en sus contornos brillaba un verde dorado, delineando cada detalle en su figura. Si, la marca no había desaparecido a pesar de todos sus intentos, pero ya había decidido ignorarla, dejarla ser.

La risa de Arthur se detuvo repentinamente cuando lo vio quitarse la camisa y su rostro se puso completamente rojo. Frunció el ceño y puso una mano entre ellos para evitar verlo.

—¡Ponte eso de vuelta!

—¿Porqué? ¿es demasiado para ti?—se burló Alfred, aunque un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Sentía su corazón particularmente extraño, pero de una forma agradable. Estando así de sonrojado le parecía gracioso y algo tierno. De hecho esa posición que tenía justo en ese momento favorecía a este pensamiento, con la mano extendida para no ver y sus ojos verdes buscando otro punto en que fijarse.

—Solo póntelo—gruñó el británico.

Alfred continuó riendo, sin embargo hizo caso y se puso la camisa de vuelta.

—Me toca preguntar—anunció cuando terminó de reír—¿Si fueras un superhéroe, cual sería tu poder?

Arthur tarareó pensativo y se frotó el mentón. Alfred colocó sus manos sobre sus pies, mirándolo de forma atenta y una sonrisilla.

—Me gusta la telequinesis.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, sería interesante poder mover cosas con la mente—se encogió de hombros—¿Y tu?

—¿Vas a regresarme todas las preguntas?—se rió el americano.

—Oye, es mi turno de preguntar—respondió con una media sonrisa.

—Ok, ok—soltó una carcajada e inhaló profundamente antes de pensar, llevando su mirada al cielo—me gustaría volar, sería genial poder surcar el cielo y… No lo sé, me he imaginado muchas veces a mi mismo atravesando las nubes, pasando al lado de los aviones para saludar a la gente o cosas así, como en las películas.

—Vaya, suena como algo que quisieras mucho…

Alfred lo miró de reojo y se rió, lo que hizo que Arthur alzara una ceja sin comprender la gracia esta vez.

—Hay cosas mas importantes que volar—se echó hacia atrás para recostarse sobre el pasto y colocó ambas de sus manos bajo su nuca como almohada—¿Si pudieras tener tres cosas, cuáles serían?

—¿Tres cosas?—recargó su cabeza contra el árbol y movió los ojos en otra dirección, buscando algo que decir—puede ser… Em… Sería interesante una colección de barcos embotellados, siempre me ha gustado verlos en las tiendas y nunca he armado uno.

—Eso suena _cool_, aunque bastante tardado.

—Ya lo creo, son piezas muy delicadas. Con cualquier mínimo error puedes destruir el barco y debes empezar de nuevo, pero es algo que me gustaría hacer

—Ya llevas uno, te faltan dos—le dirigió una mirada.

—Lo se, espera…—tarareó pensativo—una guitarra eléctrica sería genial y una casa en Inglaterra…

—Wow, espera, ¿no te gusta Estados Unidos?—se sentó y se inclinó hacia delante como si no hubiera escuchado bien, pero lo hizo en realidad ¿Arthur quería irse?

—¿Ah?—volvió a ver a Alfred y negó con la cabeza—no, no es eso. Este lugar es agradable y todo, solo extraño un poco mi país…—sonrió de lado con nostalgia asomándose en su mirada.

—Oh, ya veo…—algo en su pecho se removió. Se había comenzado a llevar tan bien con él que la sola idea de que se tuviera que ir le era difícil procesarla. Aun así sonrió, como siempre—¡Seguro podrás volver algún día! Y podrás tener una grandiosa casa allá.

La sonrisa de Arthur creció un poco y se rió.

—Tu siempre tan optimista—bajó la mirada y se dedicó a arrancar pastitos—¿Tu que querrías?

—Tus preguntas son muy creativas ¿Cómo se te ocurren?

—Cállate y contesta—le arrojó los pastitos a la cara con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Cómo me voy a callar y contestar a la vez?—se rió Alfred intentando protegerse del ataque con las pequeñas plantas.

—¡Solo contesta!

—Que agresivo—fingió indignación, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa traviesa, divertida—ok, yo querría…—miró a un punto indefinido, imaginándose en una cancha de football americano, con el estadio lleno de gente, los reflectores encendidos y la gente gritando su nombre. Ese era su deseo, uno de los mas grandes que tenía. Pestañeó, volviendo a la realidad, con un expectante inglés mirándolo—ser parte de un equipo de football americano y jugar en las grandes ligas—hizo la mímica de lanzar un balón e imitó los sonidos que haría la multitud si anotara puntos para su equipo.

Arthur rió entre dientes.

—Luego quiero…—lo segundo que le venía a la mente era encontrar a la persona que lo había marcado, pero lo único seguro es que su marca estaba atrofiada, por que no existía nadie en su vida que pudiera ser, no había nadie nuevo que conociera, ninguna mujer excepto…

_Arthur_.

Lo había pensado muchas veces, sobre todo con los sentimientos que llevaba hacia él, pero seguramente se trataba de solo amistad; Arthur probablemente se estaría convirtiendo en su mejor amigo, por eso es que pensaba tanto en él, por eso es que se sentía mal durante los largos fines de semana y ansiaba a verlo al día siguiente. Alejó las ideas que tenía sobre el británico, no tenían espacio en este momento.

—… Un caballo, porque ¿quién nunca ha querido uno?—rescató con una buena mentira, de esas que no le salían a menudo.

—Claro, debí olvidarme de mencionarlo en mi lista de cosas—dijo con sarcasmo—¿Pero donde lo guardaría?

—Bueno, tu para eso tienes tu casa en Inglaterra, yo puedo hacer una ampliación en mi casa y listo.

Ojalá fuera así de sencillo, pero primero sus padres armarían un escandalo sobre el caballo y luego se aterrarían con los cambios que habría hecho en la sala para darle un espacio al caballo.

—Si, suena a un gran plan—rodó los ojos, aguantando una sonrisa entre sus labios.

—No solo suena, lo es—aseguró el americano con una amplia sonrisa—y por ultimo…—no supo si decirlo, pero de todos modos, ¿Qué tendría de malo? Es decir, se trataba de Arthur y decir que lo deseaba no querría decir que seguiría mareándose con esas locuras—no lo sé, supongo que encontrar a quien me marcó.

Arthur pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendido, luego frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿No… Tu no… La has encontrado aun?—sus palabras surgieron torpes, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse.

—No, no lo he hecho.

—Pero la marca sigue ahí…

—Si, es extraño por que no he conocido a ninguna otra chica, por eso me rendí hace semanas de buscar—miró en otra dirección, encogiéndose de hombros y soltando un largo y sonoro suspiro. Aun así adornó su rostro con una ligera sonrisa—pero no importa, puedo vivir con ello, es decir, ¿Es solo una marca, no?—volvió su vista al británico, quien se dedicaba a mirar el pasto fijamente como si fuera algo sumamente interesante.

—Si, es solo una marca…—alzó la vista con una media sonrisa.

Sonó el timbre, fue hora de despedirse e ir cada quien a sus respectivos salones; Alfred al quinto piso, salón 505 junto con sus amigos y Arthur al noveno, en el salón 910, según recordaba el americano después de alguna vez haberlo acompañado a su salón.

El día transcurrió como lo haría normalmente un jueves en la escuela. Luego de clases se quedó al entrenamiento de football, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo antes del partido, tenían que pulirse hasta el cansancio. En especial Alfred mostraba perseverancia, ese ahínco único de él. Quería ser no solamente bueno, deseaba sobresalir ante los ojos de los entrenadores profesionales. No era lo más importante ganar, sino dar un buen partido y demostrar de lo que estaban hechos, justo lo que el de ojos azules estaba determinado a hacer.

Al finalizar con el entrenamiento estaba cubierto en sudor, exhausto, pero mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro por que sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo. Era el de mejor animo, sus compañeros preferían tumbarse sobre el pasto bajo la sombra de las gradas. Alfred aun conservaba fuerzas para llegar a tomar agua, junto con otros pocos que le llegaban a seguir el paso al rubio. El único que parecía superar a todos los demás jugadores era Ludwig. Se encontraba a la par del americano, ambos transpirados, jadeando, pero mantenían una expresión que decía "una vuelta mas y nos vamos".

—Bien hecho, Jones—premió Ludwig mientras tomaba una botella de agua.

—Igual, Lud—respondió con una sonrisa y le ofreció su botella para un brindis, el cual el otro correspondió alzando las comisuras de sus labios.

—¿Listo para el gran partido?

—Listo para todo—dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

—Buen trabajo, Ludwig—habló el entrenador mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraban estos dos—ya estás listo para el partido—rodeó al alemán con un brazo, haciendo que este se destanteara un poco.

Era de esperarse que el entrenador viniera a valorar los esfuerzos de su jugador favorito, así que Alfred simplemente se sentó a las gradas a tomar su botella de agua y saciar su sed.

—¿Ves a esos hombres de allá?—murmuró el profesor, aunque no le sirvió de mucho ya que su potente voz se escuchaba hasta donde se encontraba Alfred. Indicó indiscretamente hacia las gradas contrarias, donde se encontraban un grupo de hombres tomando notas, hablando entre sí. Había uno que particularmente miraba en dirección de ellos mientras se frotaba el mentón y mantenía un puro en su mano—son entrenadores profesionales y han estado observando todo el entrenamiento. Aquel que no deja de mirarnos creo que ya te echó el ojo, ya casi estas en las grandes hijo.

—Gracias entrenador—dijo Ludwig a la vez que se apartaba de él—pero yo no quiero ser jugador profesional, esto solo es un pasatiempo.

—Hijo, entiende esto, si te gusta el football americano y eres bueno en el, ¿por qué no dedicarte a eso?—miró de reojo en dirección de las gradas donde se encontraban los entrenadores, pudiendo observar que el que los veía anteriormente se estaba acercando en su dirección—bueno, no tomes la decisión aun, piénsalo, se está acercando el entrenador que te comenté.

Y así como se acercó, los pasó de largo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Alfred. Llevaba un puro en la mano y miraba al rubio como si se tratara de un objeto valioso a comprar. El americano compartió la mirada con él, solo que la suya era confusa.

—Hola muchacho ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—habló el hombre.

—… Alfred.

—Alfred…—tarareó como si saboreara el nombre—¿Alfred qué?

—Alfred F. Jones.

—Oh, "_Alfred F. Jones_"—chasqueó los dedos—me gusta. Demonios, disculpa mi descortesía, no me he presentado—le extendió la mano—me llamo Ronan Canon, entrenador de los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra y pienso que en nuestro equipo necesitamos jugadores como tu, _Alfred F. Jones_.

—¿¡Los Patriotas!?—los ojos azules del muchacho se llenaron de ilusión y entusiasmo. Justo de lo que hablaba el día de hoy con Arthur, parecía un sueño, una mentira, pero este hombre parecía hablar en serio y lucía bastante real—wow, ¡eso sería increíble!

—¡Claro que si! Todo lo que tienes que hacer es jugar un excelente durante el partido la siguiente semana y el lugar en Nueva Inglaterra es todo tuyo.

Todo sonaba excelente, tal como el lo soñaba. Solo debía dar su mejor esfuerzo en el partido y demostrarle al entrenador que valía la pena, pero… De pronto la imagen de Arthur vino a su mente, asustándolo. ¿Dejaría de verlo por ir a Nueva Inglaterra? No, no. Dejaría de ver a sus amigos, eso es. No se trataba de Arthur, se trata de dejar de ver a las personas que le importan en general, no solo de él. No volvería a ver a su familia, a su hermano Matthew, a Kiku, a Francis. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?

—No, lo siento, Nueva Inglaterra está muy lejos de mi hogar…—sonrió dolorosamente. Sabía lo que estaba rechazando, pero no estaba seguro de poder ir tan lejos de la gente que quería.

—Entiendo chico, es difícil dejar a tu gente—le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro—pero no me des una respuesta ahora, mejor piénsalo—se sacó una tarjeta del traje y se la entregó.

—Gracias…

—Hasta el partido, Alfred F. Jones—se despidió el hombre y se metió el puro a la boca. Se alejó con sus manos en los bolsillos y dejando a un confundido rubio.

El americano parecía que en vez de tener entre sus manos una tarjeta, era mas bien una decisión que tomar.

No quería tomar una decisión errónea, siempre ha sido el tipo de persona que en cuanto debe tomar una decisión, la toma de la forma mas impulsiva y no quería hacer eso. Este podría ser un cambio permanente en su vida, uno del que no podría deshacerse con facilidad y si no tomaba la oferta podría arrepentirse el resto de su vida por no haberla aprovechado. Entonces ¿qué debería hacer? Nada más sencillo que llamar a su fiel amigo y consejero; Francis.

En cuanto estuvo en casa, solo en su habitación, tomó el celular y le llamó. Sonaron varios tonos antes de que el francés tomara el teléfono y contestara.

—_Bueno_—dijo con voz cansada.

—Francis, necesito tu ayuda. Me han propuesto ser parte del equipo de los patriotas y eso es bastante _cool_, sabes que es mi sueño ir a las grandes ligas, pero…—nuevamente Arthur vino a su mente como un susurro bandido. Tragó saliva—no puedo evitar pensar en las personas que me importan, no quiero dejarlos a ustedes, ni a mi familia y ¡no se que hacer!—se tomó del cabello, tirando de este.

—_¿Y que quieres que haga?_

—Francis. Soy yo, Alfred—aclaró el americano ante la apática contestación del otro.

—_Lo sé_—respondió fríamente, cosa que extrañó al de lentes—_¿qué necesitas?_

—¿Sucede algo?

—_¿No olvidaste algo?_

Frunció el ceño, intentando hacer memoria, cuando se dio cuenta de que efectivamente había olvidado algo. Acordaron ir al bar favorito de Francis ellos dos, ya que Kiku estaría con Mei. Cada vez habían estado saliendo menos y el de cabello largo se mostraba paciente, pero era evidente que se molestaba.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo…

—_Claro, no quieres dejar a tus amigos, pero lo ultimo que recuerdas es… Oh, es verdad, ellos._

—No lo pongas de ese modo, solo lo olvide—intentó calmarlo usando una voz tranquila—he tenido una semana pesada por los entrenamientos.

—_Cierto, por eso es que cuando salimos entre todos cada quien está distraído en sus cosas. Kiku en Mei y tu en Arthur._

—¿Qué?—Alfred se sonrojó completamente—eso no es verdad.

—_Vamos Alfred, siempre estas con la mente en las nubes y cuando estas con él es la única forma de que despiertes, ¿acaso necesitas ser mas obvio?_

—No, no es verdad. No me distraigo y solo me llevo bien con Arthur—intentó defenderse, pero la verdad es que Francis tenía razón.

Muchas veces se descubría a si mismo pensando en lo que había hecho con Arthur o en cuanto deseaba verlo. Eso no podía ser normal y vaya que no se había dado cuenta de esto hasta que Francis se lo mencionó.

—_Bueno, si tu no quieres darte cuenta es tu problema, yo estoy harto de todo esto._

Y colgó.

Alfred se quedó con el auricular pegado al oido, estático, en shock. Trataba de procesar esta nueva información que le había dicho, esa que siempre estuvo ahí, pero que nunca había prestado atención. Ahora tenía tres problemas, grandioso.

Francis estaba molesto con él.

Tenía que decidir si irse a Nueva Inglaterra y cumplir su sueño o quedarse.

Le gustaba Arthur….

_Le gustaba Arthur._

_**Le gustaba Arthur.**_


End file.
